Benefits
by JoJo2604
Summary: **COMPLETE** Does Friends with Benefits ever work out? Smithy and Stevie are about to find out. RATED M DUE TO VERY STRONG SEX SCENCES SO PLEASE BE WARNED AND IF OFFENDED PLEASE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this, it means a lot. I have had this wrote for a while but finally decided on posting it, if it is enjoyed I will continue it. Please leave me a review cause they really mean so much, it will focus on Smithy and Stevie but I might add so more pairings later on in the story so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know, thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

As the six colleagues sat round the table, laughter erupting between them, the day of stress and dissapointment at work just seemed to fade away, they had all had a hard day, a rapist had walked free due to lack of eviedence, but all of the Sunhill officers had been in the job long enough to know no to get emotionaly involved. Smithy glanced between the few officers before his eyes rested on the empty seat next to him "Where'd Stevie go?" he asked, Mel and Kirsty were to wrapped up in the conversation they had been in for the last half hour to even notice his words, he watched as Callums gaze darted round the pub, "Dunno mate... she was here a second ago...". Smithy smiled slightly as he rose to his feet, Nate placed his beer to the table "You want a hand to look for her..." Smithy shook his head "No your fine.. I'll find.." he watched Jo rise to her feet "I'll check the womens for you". Callum smiled to Nate as the two officers walked off. "Stevie has taken today really hard.." he began taking a sip of his beer "Smithy is gunna have his work cut out.." Nate smiled "If anyone can put a smile back on her face eh mate.." The two burst into a fit of laughter, interupted only when Nate felt the smack to the back of his head "I will have you know PC Roberts I am young free and single... Smithy is just a friend..". She rested back down into her seat and smiled between the two men "Where is he anyway?". Callum smiled "Looking for you.. he was worried". She sighed slightly "I am fine... honestly... its not the first case to dissapoint... and besides the barmen has cheered me up no end.." she gestured to the tall dark haired man behind the bar, and the two men glanced over, he was good looking, athough neither man could miss the resemblance he held to Smithy, but he was twenty five at the most. "Bit young for ya Stevie..." Callum smiled at her "No... you are only as young as the one you feel.." she gigled to herself. She noticed Smithy sink back down next to her "I have been looking for you..". She nodded "They said... I am fine.." she lent over and placed a kiss to his cheek "Stop worrying about me Mr Smith".

The evening was coming to a end at a fast rate as the barmen informed them it was time to go, giving Stevie a cheeky wink as he headed back behind the bar. Once outside, the cold air hit them. Mel and kirsty huddled together as the group disscussed going to a club. Stevie wrapped herself into Smithys arms as Nate jumped from one foot to the other. "What about all going back to mine?" Callum suggested to the handfull of people, "Sounds like a plan" Nate smiled as he wrapped his arms round the two women who nodded along. Jo smiled "I am gunna give it a miss... Im on an early tomorrow and my boss is a right pain in the backside". She glanced accross to Smithy as he smirked at her, not many had the guts to tease him but Jo was one of the few who did and got away with it. She waved down a taxi and made her way towards it, shouting a goodbye to her colleagues who began the short walk to Callums flat.

The flat had a warm feel to it and Kirsty and Mel instantly sunk onto the sofa while Smithy rested into the armchair oppisite "Obviously it pays to be Sergeant..." Nate grinned gesturing to the huge TV hanging on the wall and the sound system next to it. "Obviously uniform get more than CID.." Stevie smirked sinking down onto Smithys lap. Smithy smiled "Thats because we actually do some work DS Moss..." he grinned as she slapped his arm "And besides I would pay to see you in a uniform.." Nate grinned as the two began to flirt between themselves. It was nothing unusual for the officers to see and as he sunk down onto the sofa between the two women he grinned "How have they not ended up in bed?". Kirsty smiled "They are cute together... its a shame they...". She was interupeted by the loud voice of Callum Stone entering the room "I have two beers and a bottle of vodka.." he smiled as he placed the bottles to the table. He rested down onto the table and glanced at Smithy and Stevie "Has she told you she pulled the barman..." he grinned at Smithy. "No" she cut in "He will only warn him off..". The room burst into a fit of laughter "You DS Moss are pushing your luck.." Smithy grinned at her.

A few hours had passed and the bottles now empty as the colleagues sat in a circle on the floor, "Are we not a bit old for this?" Smithy asked as Nate span the bottle. "Dont be such a stick in the mud Smithy... its a laugh" Stevie grinned from the oppisite side of the circle. Nate grinned as the bottle landed on Kirsty "Pucker up sweetheart..." he smiled as he lent to her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Callum had kissed Mel, and Kirsty had kissed Nate once more when it came to Smithy, he sighed as he glanced round the circle "This all seems a bit young..." Callum laughed "Just shut up and spin the bottle.." Smithy sighed before spinning the bottle, watching as it passed Callum, Stevie, Nate, Mel before landing on Kirsty next to him, he lent in and placed a slow kiss gently to her lips. Stevie felt the jealousy pang in her chest straight away, it hurt, it physically hurt, but she didnt want Smithy, she had been down that road and they just werent interested in each other that way. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she had fallen into a trance which Callum shook her out as he grinned "come on... your go". She glanced around noticing Kirstys smirk and guessing she had kissed Callum too. Stevie took the bottle and began to spin it, hoping praying it would land on him, it had to land on him. It passed the circle so slowly, she watched as it eventually came to a stop and glanced up at the man staring at her intently. She couldnt help the butterflys that rose in her stomack, she had kissed him before when they were undercover, but this felt different she would be kissing Dale Smith rather than his alter ego Lawrence. She lent foward and the second his lips touched her she forced her hand to the back of his head holding him to her, fully aware their colleagues were watching, she nibbled gently at his lip until he gave in and alowed her to slip her tounge into his mouth, she felt sparks slip through her body as he slipped his hand to the bottom of her back, she was really starting to get into the kiss and she could feel he was too, this wasnt just a kiss, it was intense, she had never been kissed like this before when she felt the hand on her shoulder pulling them apart "Thats enough Stevie.. give some one else a go..." she smiled at Callum, cursing him in her head. The next hour or so drifted past and Stevie was in a trance, she couldnt get Dale Smith out of her mind, she didnt want a relationship with him, she knew that but she wanted him, and right now nothing felt more important.

The relief slowly drifted into work the next morning, each nursing their hangovers from the night before, Smithy smiled to Jo as she sat fresh faced on a table in the briefing room "Suffering Gov" she smirked. He glared at her "You can do the briefing today Sergeant Masters". He smiled as the relief began to pile in and feeling the hand on his back sighed as callum began to talk "Got over your game of tonsil hockey with DS Moss Gov". He smiled as the room laughed "Thank you for that Sergeant Stone but it was only a game". He noticed Jo's eyes on him as she began to inform the team of their jobs for the day. The tasks had been given and the officers began to drift from the office. Smithy smiled to Jo "It was a good night". She nodded as she ran her hand through her soft brown hair "Sounds it... you and Stevie?" she asked the true copper coming through. He sighed "It was a game.. spin the bottle..". Jo laughed and he smirked "What?". She shook her head as she began to back down the corridor "Nothing Gov.. I just thought you were all thirty odd... not thirteen..". He nodded "It werent my idea.. I'll be in my office if you need me... I got paperwork to catch up on..." she grinned "Or sleep" before disapearing round the end of the corridor.

Smithy rested down at his desk and smiled to himself, his office was cold but had a homely feel to it, he turned round and fiddled with his radiator, hearing his door shut behind him, he turned back to face the short blonde detective staring at him "Morning Inspector... how's the head?" her soft voice was low and he couldnt help but grin at her "All the better now DS Moss you hung over?" he asked. She shook her head slightly "I dont do hangovers Smithy... you should no that by now..". She moved over and rested into the chair oppistie him "What can I do for you anyway Moss... Im very busy". She grinned "You... busy?" he smirked "I cant get the heating to work..." she nodded "So you need warming up?". He smirked slightly "DS Moss... if you have nothing usefull to say..." she interupted "I am after a favour..." he nodded "What?". She grinned at him lent infront of her on his desk "Last night was fun..." he looked uneasy as she moved towards him "Yeah.. so whats the favour Moss?". She grinned "Come to mine tonight... we can talk then..". He smiled slightly "ok.. bout half eight?". She nodded before heading to the door, she turned back and flashed him a cheeky grin "By the way Inspector Smith... we are the talk of the station...".

* * *

**Thanks again. Please review. Its rated T for now but may change it to M in future chapters. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my reviews, they mean so much. And thank you also to everyone who has taken the time to read the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am changing the rating to M due to the content of later chapters. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

Stevie stared at her reflection in the mirror, she applied a tiny amount of make-up, she knew tonight wasnt going to be easy but she had no doubt in her head she could seduce Smithy. She moved over to her clothes she had layed out on her bed and pulled her skin tight jeans on followed by her tight white top. She glanced at her reflection once again before lipping on her high heels and making her way out through her flat and towards the living room. She switched her sterio on and listened to the soft song now feeling the room. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed for the bottle of wine she had on ice and two glassess before walking back into the living room. Hearing the door bell she froze before making her way out to the front door, she paused as she straghtened her clothes and pulling the door open. He looked gorgeous, she could definatly remember why she was doing this. He had on loose black jeans and a blue shirt, the top few buttons undone to reveal the tinyest amount of his chest but it was enough to send her wild. She smiled as he stepped inside "I didnt know if I needed to bring anything Stevie... so here.." he passed the bottle of deep red wine to her and she smiled "Thanks Smithy... go into the living room and make yourself at home... I will stick this in the fridge... drink that" she gestured to the bottle resting on the table and he smiled as she made her way into the kitchen.

When she returned he had poured her a glass of wine and she rested down onto the sofa next to him. "So whats going on then Moss?". She smiled "I dont know what you mean..." she replied her voice barely above whispear. He laughed nervously "You said you needed a favour... or was that just to get me round here?" she smiled "I just wanted to have a chat...". she paused taking a long sip of her drink "How was your day?" she asked. Smithy relaxed slightly resting into the sofa "It was ok... I was getting it in the neck all day about our kiss..." she laughed "It was quite a kiss though". He nodded slightly "It did things to me.." he laughed before continuing "How was your day?". She smiled slightly relieved at the change of subject, she had always been so foward when it came to men, she never had a problem getting what she wanted, so why did it feel so hard with Smithy. "It was good... better than yesterday any way". He nodded thinking back to their failed case the day before. "I have been doing a lot of thinking Smithy... and.." she moved closer to him on the sofa "I was thinking maybe we.." she froze, what if he rejected her, what if he knocked her back and never spoke to her again, she couldnt risk it, she couldnt lose him "Maybe we should go for a quick one at the pub and then come and finish this bottle". He nodded slightly as he rose to his feet "Ok.. sounds like a plan..".

Arriving at the quiet pub at the end of her road, he made his way to the bar and she rested down at a small booth in the far corner, there was no one around and they had the corner of the pub to themselves, it was only the third time she had been in this pub, it was a bit of a dive but in the right company anywhere could feel like paradise. She grinned as he rested down next to her "I took the liberty of ordering you a beer... if I'd of got you wine you would of only stolen my beer..". She grinned "You know me to well Smithy". He nodded slightly and glanced round "Im surprised you didnt want to go to the usual... see if your barman was working.." she smiled "No.. Im not really looking for a man in my life at the moment... I just want a erm... a good time..". Smithy smiled "Just be carefull Stevie...". She nodded "I always am Smithy..". She took another sip of her drink before staring at him "Anyone special in your life?" she asked. He laughed "Not really.. I have people I care about like you... but I cant do the relationship thing again.." his voice sounded sad as he flicked over his memories, she could almost see them playing in his mind. "I cant fall in love again... it hurts to much". She smiled as she took another sip of her beer "You must get lonely though?". He nodded "Of corse... I have been on my own a long time.. I have had flings but to be honest I dont even think I can do that.. someone always ends up getting hurt..". She placed her hand gently to his leg as he began to talk once again "I am destined to be alone... I have never had happiness for long.. I have got used to it being that way". Stevie smiled "That is not true Smithy... one day you will make someone so happy... I know you will.. you are an amazing man and any woman would be lucky to have you". She paused as he downed a huge amount of his beer "I would" she stated He turned his attention on the small blonde who smiled shyly at him. "Stevie... what are... are you trying to tell me some thing?". She took a slightly bigger sip of her drink. "Smithy... I am not looking for a 'boyfriend' I dont want that... I cant handle a relationship it would mess with my career... but I have needs.." she noticed him smirk to himself "I want a bit of fun..." he interupted "No strings?" he asked. She nodded "I just want sex..". He laughed, he couldnt help it, it just came tumbling from his mouth "With me?". She gulped, here came the hard bit "We are close Smithy... we always have been... and I cant deny that I want you.. I have for a long time..." she paused sipping more of her nearly empty beer "I can totally respect if this isnt something you would be interested in... its just we are both alone... I think there could be more benifits to our friendship". He smiled "So we just carry on the way we are... and when we are feeling a bit..." he paused letting a gorgeous smile trace his lips "We have sex?". She nodded "Its sex.. just sex..". He grinned "So what if one of us develops feelings?". She smiled "Then we will talk... and decide what is for the best?". He nodded "Can I think about it?". She laughed "Of corse Smithy.. Im not trying to push you into anything you dont want..." he interupted "Stevie.. I want to... but it could completly ruin our friendship... and I dont know if it is worth the sacrafice for a few fumbles..". She smiled "It would be more than a few Smithy... I want a long term arrangement". He laughed "An arrangment?". She nodded slowly, thinking of so many come backs but biting her tounge with each "Shall we go?". He downed the rest of his beer and grinned "Come on then Moss... lets get you home". He wrapped his arm round her as they headed for the door together and she felt the electric shook of waves rush through her body.

Once outside, the cold evening hit them and she huddled closer to him, she stopped as he pulled away from her, grabbing on her hand and leading her down the small alley at the side of the pub. She grinned as he paused pushing her against the wall "You DS Moss mess with my head so much". She smiled as he placed his hands either side of her body, backing her even futher against the wall, not that she could get much closer. "Do I?" she asked as a grin smootherd her face "That was never my intentions Inspector Smith". He nodded "Corse it wasnt" he lent down and placed his lips gently to hers, his hands keeping her trapped in his body. He stepped closer to her, pushing his muscular body against her. She grinned as his erection dug into her hip and she slipped her hands up and round his neck. His hands slowly travelled down her body, slipping into her top and cupping her breasts, he was experienced, she could tell that just from the kiss but his hands were so trained, he knew what he was doing as he teased her, gently pulling at her nipples as his tounge invaded her mouth. She was getting so lost in him, she couldnt quite believe this was happening to her. He pulled away and she forced her eyes open and he was staring down at her intently. "Not here" he whispeared. She smiled as his hand traced her breasts once again "I want to be able to see what I am doing to you Stevie.." he grabbed for her hand and led her towards the end of the alley. They made their way back down the road towards Stevies flat. As they passed under a street light she couldnt resist a quick glance up at him, his hair was slightly messier but he still looked the gorgeous form of man. As they arrived back at her flat she pulled her keys from her bag and slipped them into the lock. She pushed on the door and led him into her communal hall way. She pushed the door shut and stared at him for a second. He stood staring at her a satisfied smile on his face "Should I go?" he asked, no she screamed in her head, she had needs, she wanted him, right here, right now. She shook her head "No.. come up.. we still have the wine". He took hold of her hand as she led him up the two flights of stairs to her flat.

He rested down onto her sofa, he had changed dramatically, had she imagined the kiss, was it not good, something was wrong, why hadnt he jumped on her the second they had arrived back at the flat. She slumped down next to him and smiled at him to which he returned her smile slightly "Did I do something wrong Smithy?" she asked lifting the now warmish wine to her mouth. "No... not at all Stevie... the kiss was amazing.. its just.." he turned to face her on the sofa "Im not meaning to blow hot and cold... its just.. I cant do this tonight..". She nodded, she knew he could see the dissapointment on her face, it was written all over her. "Stevie... I really want us to... get into this arrangement of yours.. but you have had a lot to drink and I want to know this isnt the drink talking..". She sighed "Im not gunna start shouting rape Smithy... this is what I want to happen" she noticed his face drop slightly and she placed her hand gently to his leg "What.. whats wrong?". He smiled "I have been accused of rape.. a long time ago..." he noticed the horror cover her face and he knew he had to defend himself "I didnt do it... and it was never official... but she came on to me.. and never said she didnt want it to happen... and I cant go through it again... I cant put our friendship through it..." he paused watching her process the information "I didnt do it Stevie.." she smiled "I know Smithy.. I know you... and you're not capable of that..". He lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips "I want us to... and we will... when you are sober... I ment what I said.. I want you.. and I want to see exactly what I am doing to you but... not tonight... if tomorrow this is still what you want.. come and see me" he lent in and placed another soft kiss to her lips, letting his hand drift into her short blonde hair for a few seconds before forcing himself to his feet "I will see you at work tomorrow Stevie". She watched him disapear from the living room and listened for her door to slam shut, before rising to her feet and heading for her bedroom, tomorrow she was going to get exactly what she wanted from Inspector Smith, so now she needed a good nights sleep to prepare her for the day ahead.

* * *

**Thank you again. Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to anyone reading my story and especially to those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Three

When morning eventually came Stevie couldnt be happy, she had a quick shower before pulling on her favourite black jeans that framed her figure perfectly followed by a small white top. She stared at her reflection as she pulled her beaded necklace round her neck before spraying a minimal amount of her perfume before applying some lip gloss and heading to the kitchen for a strong coffee, although she knew what she had to do today she was still nervous. What if Smithy regetted last night and blew her off, telling her it was all a big mistake and it shouldnt of happened. She drunk her steaming drink down faster than she thought possible before grabbing for her handbag and keys and making her way from her flat. Once in her car she glanced at herself in the rearview mirror, she looked good, even if she did say so herself, but still this was Smithy and she had heard romours about Sunhills very own lothario. But then this is what she was after, an experienced man to show her a bit of fun for a while, a good time and she had no doubt he was the man for the job. The drive was quick and she soon found herself pulling into the staff carpark, earlier than her usual standards but still late for the 8am time she was ment to be there. She parked her car in the far corner and glanced over at Smithys, he was parked in his usual space, the same space he had parked in since she started at Sunhill and apperantly for a long time before that, nobody brave enough to steal his space. Making her way inside she had a flurry of nerves as her belly filled with butterflys. She paused outside the briefing room and listened to him giving his comands out to his team before she carried on to CID, she needed a bit more time before she saw him.

Resting down at her desk she began flicking through some case notes, trying to keep her mind from him, in his uniform, being his normal commanding self, she loved that he was her boss, there was something really attractive about him being her boss. The large bang onto her desk startled her from her train of thought, as Neil Manson dropped a huge folder onto her desk, she suddenley re-thought her boss being sexy as he smiled sarcastically "Maybe you could double check some of this Stevie... this is police station not preschool" she nodded as he walked away "Gov". She began reading through a few of the papers before slamming the folder shut, she glaned at the clock hanging on the wall and smiled to herself, morning briefing would be over now and Smithy would be safley back in his office, she swivelled on her chair to face the short blonde detective behind her "Mickey.. I have to pop out.. can you cover for me". He nodded slightly "How long will you be?". She couldnt help the huge grin that smoothered her face "A couple of hours". She stood up and began her way to the main exit from CID knowing it was now or never and she wanted Dale Smith and she was going to get him.

She straightened her clothes as she headed towards his office, she paused outside and glanced in at him, he was typing away at his desk, he looked distractedly up as she knocked "Come in". She pulled on the door and made her way inside, he glanced up once again and she grinned "Morning Inspector Smith.. how are you today?". He returned her smile as he swung on his chair away from the computer "Good Morning DS Moss.. I am good how are you?". She pushed the door closed "All the better for seeing you.. but I do think we need a little chat?". He nodded as she turned away and flicked the lock on his office door before turning back to him "I havent had any alcohol today and I am of a complete sound mind". He laughed watching as she made her way to the blinds and slowly pulled the cords watching as the room darkened slightly before turning back to face him. He was staring at her intently and she couldnt help the grin the traced her lips once again "So are you still interested in my propersition?". He smiled as she moved towards him and she pushed up onto the desk, he slid on the chair towards her, placing his hands gently to her legs "I am definatly interested.. but I want some rules..". She nodded "Name them?". He ran his hands up and down her sending shivers shooting through her "One.. nobody and I mean nobody knows... this is between me and you". She nodded slightly "Yep.. that was on my list". He moved his hands to the bottom of her back and began rubbing circles into her soft skin with his thumb "Two... I say where and when?". She nodded "So long as I get a few good nights a week?". He grinned "I can offer you more than a few... Rule Three.. we keep this strictly proffesional.. once the deed is done.. we are mates when we are both satisfied I leave..". She felt slightly hurt by this, after all he was still her friend and she didnt want to lose her best friend but right now she needed him. "And finally... number Four... I always get what I want" he paused and she smiled at him, as his hands moved up her back, taking her top with him "If I say I want you naked.." she interupted "I would be only to happy to oblige" he grinned "And if I say I want you tied to a bed?". She laughed "I'd say get some rope" he grinned as he glanced down at her now bare stomack and her breasts only contained by her tiny red and black bra. He ran his hand down her breasts outlinning her nipples through her bra before dropping to her hands and pulling her from the desk. He gripped her hands for a second before moving to the buttons on her jeans, he had a huge grin on his face, like a kid who had just unwrapped the chrstmas gift they were dreaming of. He dropped her jeans to the floor and held her hand as she stepped free, he ran his eyes up her slim figure starting with the high heel leather boots that clung to her legs, up to her black and red knickers, over her bra before focusing on her face, he pulled at his tie and chucked it onto his desk "You have a stunning figure.. and I can tell you one thing.. by the time Im finished they are all you are gunna be wearing" he gestured down to her boots before turning his eyes back to hers, a gorgeous smile linning his soft lips. He rose to his feet and she suddenley felt nervous as he lent down and placed a spontanious kiss to her lips, he pulled away once again and grinned "You one hundred percent sure Stevie... there'll be no turning back?". She nodded "I have never been more sure in my life". He grinned before pushing his lips back to hers and placing his hands to her hips, he kissed her gently at first before biting gently on her lip so she allowed his tounge into her mouth, his hands teasingly moving her bra straps up and down her arms, she knew what was gunna happen, and she knew he was making her wait untill she couldnt take no more, but he didnt need to, she was already desperate to see him naked, touch him, feel him inside her, he slid his hand gently down her back and pulled at the clip to her bra, pulling from her lips as her breasts sprung free and he grinned before resting back down onto his seat pushing his mouth to her nipples, tugging at them, sending shocks through her as she tilted her head back in ecstacy. He slipped his fingers into her knickers, grinning as she pulled from him, he glanced up and she smiled "Sorry... your hands are cold". He smiled before continuing to kiss her nipples. He gripped at her knickers and slid them gently down her legs, she stepped out and he rested back in his seat, staring at her body, the body she was longing for him to touch, "Why have you stopped?" she asked and he grinned "Because some time sight is just as good as touch... and rule number two... I say where and when... and its not now.." he rose to his feet and pushed his lips tight to hers for a few seconds before pulling away and grinning once again "I am working right now... I have seen what I wanted to see... and now.. you can wait until tonight"  
he ran his hands down her figure once again before kissing gently at her neck, he pulled away and moved his mouth to her ear "Tonight... I am going to handcuff you to your bed... and do what I have been dreaming of doing to you for the past five years". He lent down and grabbed her clothes from the floor, and passed her bra to her and watched as she began to dress "I cant believe you have turned me on.. and.. nothing.." he laughed "All in good time DS Moss". He handed her top to her and smiled as she covered her figure with it before handing her jeans to her. She took them before holding her hand out once again "My knickers?" she asked. He laughed "Oh no... I am keeping these... and I suggest you dont wear anymore or I will be taking the whole lot away.." he watched as she pulled her jeans up, a smirk on his face "Pull the blinds before you leave" he smiled before turning back to his computer. She walked over and pulled them, glancing back at him for only a second, he was so amazing, already she could feel it. She walked towards the door and grinned at him "What time should I exspect you tonight Gov?". He smiled "About half eight..." she turned away and he continued "And DS Moss.." she turned back to him "Make sure you are ready".

The rest of the day seem to drag by, Stevie spent most of it at her desk completing her unfinished paperwork. When she did decide to venture from her desk, she made her way down to the coffee machine, she pushed her money in and ordered a black coffee, she sighed as she dropped her remaining coins to the floor and bent down to pick them up. Hearing the voice behind her she smirked. "Perfect view from here" she turned and smiled to him as he stood in his office door way "Especially knowing what I know" he smirked as he produced her knickers from his pocket "Could you put them away... some one might see". He laughed "Good.. I like the idea of everyone knowing I have pulled". She smiled "Rule number One..." she smiled as she walked towards him "Nobody knows about us..". He smiled "Who said I was gunna tell him who I have pulled?". She grinned as he walked back into his office "See you tonight DS Moss".

Arriving home after her shift she made her way straight into the bathroom, she had a steaming hot bath, as she releaxed she ran her expectaions through her head, would he live up to how she imagined him to be. She climbed out the bath and added a touch of make up, before wrapping her body in her dark purple silk dressing gown, she rested down onto her bed and pulled her skin tight leather boots back up her legs. She made her way into the kitchen and made herself a pizza. After she had eaten and washed the dishes, she opened a bottle of wine, she needed to steady her nerves. She took a sip before glancing at the clock, 8.15, he would be here soon, the thought was exciting, she really wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone or anything. She froze as the door bell rang. This was it, the evening she had been waiting for, she made her way through her flat, checking her reflection in her full length mirror before grasping the door handle.

* * *

**Thanks again Jodie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews of this story so far, I am glad it is being read and enjoyed by so many. This chapter is quite graphic so please be warned and I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review, thank you xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

Pulling the door open the small blonde took a deep breath, he looked gorgeous, his hair was spiked to perfection, he looked casual in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She couldnt help the smile that traced her lips as he stepped inside, he hadnt spoken yet, he was just watching her a slight smile on his lips. She pushed the front door closed as he made his way towards her living room, she took a deep breath before joining him. She felt so nervous seeing him stood in the room, although he had been to her flat many times and he had seen her naked she knew this time it was going to develop. He moved towards her and she laughed slightly, he shook his head "What?". She stared into his eyes "Nothing..." he stopped her words leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her lips, she closed her eyes letting his tounge explore her mouth, her nails digging the nape of his neck, holding him close to her. As he pulled away she forced her eyes open and she smiled at him "You gunna show me the way to the bedroom?". She glanced down, despite this being part of the aggrement she felt a little used already, God only knows how she was going to feel after "Do you not want a drink first?". He sighed as he stared down at her "Stevie... I have come here to have sex with you... nothing more". She glared at him "How romantic". He stared at her and she could tell he was confused "Stevie I thought this was what you wanted... you said you wanted benefits..". She nodded "Yeah... friends with benefits Smithy... I didnt think you would be so cold towards me...". He grinned "Im sorry... I didnt know you wanted me to be friendly...". She shook her head "I dont.. I just.." she paused as he pulled his handcuffs from his pocket a slight smile tracing his lips "Now do you want to show me where your bedroom is.. or am I gunna be finding something in here to handcuff you too?". She turned to the door and grabbed his hand as she led the way towards the bedroom.

Her room had stone coloured walls with a huge window that led out onto a balcony, the wooden flooring which was met by a huge grey rug. She had a huge walk in closet which only she knew held her many outfits and shoes, it was her haven the only place she could make herself feel herself, there was a small dressing table in the corner of the room with her few items of make up and many bottles of perfume but centred in the middle of the room was her king size bed, that Smithy had made his way straight over to, her rested down onto it staring at her "Are you sure this is what you what Stevie?" she walked over to him and placed a kiss to his lips "One hundred percent Smithy.." he nodded slightly "Ok... if you want me to stop all you have to do is say.. and I promise..." she placed another kiss to his lips silencing him "I know Smithy". She grinned as he rose to her feet and he began to kiss her, his lips moving from her mouth and down onto her neck, she could feel he was getting turned on as he pushed her down onto the bed. he slowly pulled at the tie holding her dressing gown together, he smiled as her naked body came into sight. He slipped it down her body leaving her just in her boots. He ran his hands down her neck, slowly over her breasts, travelling futher and futher down, she froze as his hand pushed between her legs for no more than a few seconds before he pulled it away again, leaving her lingering for more, he produced the handcuffs once again and took hold of her hands, he stretched them above her head and wrapped them round the huge metal headboard. She gulped as it dawned on her she was completly at his disposal, he could do anything he wanted to. He gently kissed her lips once again before reaching into his pocket once again, when he produced two ties she grinned "I thought we were taking clothes off not putting them on..." he interupted with a slight laugh before leaning into her ear "There is nothing sexier than a woman spread egale on a bed..." he smirked as he moved down the bed, pulling her body with him, he pulled one of her feet into the corner of the bed, he pulled her boot off "Shame I gotta lose these" he smiled as he began to tie it with one of the ties. She gulped as he pulled on her other leg, removed her boot and fastned it to the other bottom corner of the bed. "Now see that is sexy... I can do anything I want... I can kiss you anywhere I want..." she flinched as his finger slowly ran between her legs "Touch you anywhere I want... I can do whatever I want to you... but there is one thing missing..." she gulped as he dug into his pocket once again and pulled out a sleep mask. "I cant have you knowing what I am going to do to you...". Her breathing was heavy, she couldnt remember ever being this turned on before in her life. Suddenley as she was thrown into darkness all her other senses jumped to life, she felt the bed move as he climbed off and could hear him undressing, that sent her into overdrive, knowing he was now naked. She held her breath as he climbed back onto the bed, she knew he was resting between her legs and although she couldnt see she could feel him staring at her.

After what felt like hours his lips gently touched hers, the kiss was brief but enough to let her know he was ready, he moved down onto her neck, one of his hand holding onto her hip, the other pulling at her nipple, teasing her already. A few seconds later his mouth moved down onto her nipple, he tugged at her and she wanted to scream out let all her pleasure out but she held onto it, she had to for as long as possible. His hand shot from her hip inbetween her legs and she let out a gasp her legs pulling against the ties holding her in place. He moved his lips to her ears "You are so wet already Moss... and I have a long way to go before Im even nearly done playing with you..." she tried to concentrate on his words as his fingers teased in and out of her. "You need to get used to being my play thing Stevie... because I am gunna make you scream". She tried to force some words from her mouth, any words but her heavy breaths overpowered her speech. His lips moved back onto her neck and he gently moved over her breasts and onto the over side of her neck. She felt his hand tease once again at her nipple, his over still pushing between her legs before he began to trail kisses down over both her breasts once again, and move down over her belly button, he paused and she felt him lift his head gently before moving down and kissing her legs, running his tounge up and down her thighs she breathed "Smithy.. please..". She felt him grin as he nibbled slightly on her leg "Please what Stevie?". He had moved his hands from her body and she felt him leaning over her, his lips just above hers, he was leaving her hanging, he knew she was on the edge and he had stopped "Please.. Smithy..". He placed a gentle kiss on her lips "Beg me...". She shook her head "You have got to be joking?". He laughed "You want me to make you come... beg me". She felt his breath against her ear "Beg me". She gulped, she couldnt quite believe he had reduced her to this "Smithy.. please.. I am begging you.. please.." he kissed her lips once again "Please what?". She sighed "You know what Smithy". He laughed "Sounds like you are getting a bit stressed.. you want me to do it then tell me... beg me to do it". She shook her head "You're an arsehole Smithy". He laughed "Am I now... maybe I wont do it at all then..." she interuped "Please Smithy... I am begging you to make me come.. I am begging you.. please.. I need you to.. plea..." her words were interupted as she felt him move quickly down the bed and his tounge beginning to tease her legs once again, moving up and down the inside of her thighs. She gulped everytime he moved closer, he had her on edge once again, as he slowly ran his tounge inside her, his hands holding her hips in place as she burst into orgasm almost instantly, her body melting around him. Suddenley he was gone, she could feel her body relaxing slightly, she heard the rip of a condom wrapper, and what seemed like hours driffted past, then he lent back over her body "You sure you want this?". she almost coulnt contain herself as she screamed a "Yes Smithy.. please yes". He pushed into her, filling her instantly, she could feel him pushing deeper and deeper "Fuck you are tight Stevie.." she smiled slightly forcing her words from her mouth "Is that.. that a nice.. way of calling me easy?". He laughed as he began pushing deep into her, his body was owning her, she could think of nothing more than that moment. "No.. I didnt mean it like that" she could hear his voice was starting to struggle as he began to pant. She wanted to grab him, touch him, feel his muscles which she could feel pushing against her breasts, she wanted to touch his body. His lips pushed roughly against hers and she knew this was his last kiss before he stilled and she felt him release into her. He ran his hands gently through her hair, his lips pressed a kiss onto her forehead before he pulled from her, he moved from the bed and she panicked slightly "Are you going to untie me Smithy?". She heard him laugh before pressing another kiss to her lips "You know it is really appealing to keep you like this... to be able to come and play with you when ever I want...". she smiled "You dont have to keep me tied up to be able to play with me whenever you want". She felt him undo tht knots that held her legs in place, before moving his hands to the cuffs, he realesed her hands before slowly pulling the blindfold from her, the light burnt her eyes for a second but as she focused on him she noticed he looked so sexy, he definatly had a look like he had just had the time of his life. He lent in and placed a slight kiss to her lips once again "I have to go Stevie". She noticed he was already dressed, although his jeans wernt done up, and she couldnt help but notice the slight buldge in his jeans. "Ok" she whispeared as he lent in and placed another kiss. "I will see you tomorrow.." he kissed her forehead "You are so beautiful" he grinned before raising from the bed and walking to the door, he took a quick glance back at her. She glanced down at her body, before grabbing for her dressing gown and wrapping her body in it, she couldnt find the words to describe how she felt, she had never imagined him to be such an amazing lover but she felt so used and alone.

Arriving at work the next morning she sighed as she saw his car in his usual space, she saw this man day in day out, he was her best friend, not only had he now seen her naked he had made her beg him to make her come, to have sex with her, she felt so stupid, so desperate. Climbing from her car she made her way over to the building. She didnt regret what happened between them, infact she had enjoyed it but what if he made her feel like a slut, made her look stupid. She went straight to the canteen and ordered a black coffee, as she rested down at a table she took a huge sip. Hearing his voice laughing behind her, she glanced over as he walked in with Callum, she turned back to her coffee, hoping she wasnt the butt of his jokes. "I will give it a go... it does sound like a good way to pass the time..." Callum smirked at her as he rested down at her table she glared at the two men. Staring at him as he rested down at oppisite her, she grabbed her coffee and stood up "Thanks a lot Smithy... here was me thinking I could trust you". She stormed as fast as she could from the canteen and down the corridor, making her way into the womens locker room. She rested down on the wooden bench in the middle of the room, she felt so hurt and betrayed, she knew he was talking about her, how could he turn her into station gossip. She heard the door close and she glanced up, seeing him leaning against it "What is it you seem to think I have done Stevie?". She stood up and moved towards him "You told him.. didnt you.. about last night?". He laughed making her even more angry "Move" she stressed trying to get out of the room "You really think that little of me Stevie... I do have respect for you.. what happened is between us.. it was amazing.. and I want us to do it again.. but you have to trust me...". She stared at him "What were you talking about?". He laughed "I go shooting twice a week... Im trying to drag him along... its a good way to burn energy". She glanced down, she felt so guilty, he placed his hands onto her face moving her eyes to his "Are you sure this is what you want?".

* * *

**Im not really sure how well I wrote this chapter or if it was a bit to graphic, so please let me know if you think it needs to be toned down a bit in later chapters. Thanks again. Jodie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews of this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review. Once again it is very graphic so please be warned if you dont like that sort of thing. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Smithy, I am sure this is what I want but I dont want to be station gossip... everyone talking about me in the locker rooms" she stressed. He laughed "I have no intentions of telling anybody about the things I am going to do to you... its our little secret Stevie" she smiled as he took hold of her hand "Here?" she asked as he led her towards one of the showers "Yep" he grinned as he moved inside with her. "Smithy... Im sorry I flipped at you". He kissed her lips, taking her completly by suprise, pushing her against the wall his lips dropped down onto her neck, his hands pulling violently at her top, she didnt put up any sort of a fight as he pulled it from her body and pulled at her bra clasp, dropping her clothes to a heap on the floor he smiled "The things I am going to do to you... you cant back out on me now" he pushed his lips to her nipple, sucking at it, making her go weak at the knees. He undone her jeans and pushed his hand inside, he pulled his lips from her breast "DS Moss it really doesnt take a lot to get you excited does it?" he laughed as he gently moved his thumb back and forth inside her knickers "I want you" she grinned as her excitement built, she knew she was getting close and she had a feeling he did too. "Hmmm" he smiled placing a kiss to her lips "I dont want to give you the satisfaction though..." she interuppted "What?". He placed another slight kiss to her mouth "I will come round tonight Stevie... and if you beg me.. I might give you what you want". She shook her head "No chance... I wont beg you twice". He nodded "We'll see" he pulled his hand from her knickers "I hope you have a good day DS Moss" he grinned as he opened the cubical door, leaving her desperate for more "Smithy.. you cant leave me like this". He turned back to her, running his eyes over her bear breasts he blew her a kiss before disapearing from sight and it then dawned on her that he was punishing her for not trusting him, he was going to leave her sexually frustraited all day.

The day had drifted past slowly and Stevie had seen no more of Smithy, which she had decided was a blessing, knowing if she had layed eyes on the Inspector she didnt think she would of been able to control herself. "Serge..." Mickey called and she spun round to face him from packing her things away on her desk "Pub?" he asked. She smiled "I might pop in for one... but I just need to cheek something first..." he nodded as he made his way towards the door "Anything you need help with?". She shook her head slightly "No.. you get off to the pub". He smiled before making his way to the door, leaving her alone in the now empty CID offices. She switched her computer off and watched as the screen turned black, before moving a few folders about on her desk, she really needed to sort this tip out, before she got another lecture from DI Manson about how she could never work to her normally high standards in this mess. Deciding it could wait for another day she pulled her bottom draw open and dropped some folders inside. Hearing the door bang she glanced up to see him smiling at her "Not like you to be working late DS Moss.." she smiled "I know but just had a few things to finish off before going to the pub..". He moved over to her and she felt her heart leap into her mouth "The pub?". She nodded "I thought I'd go and have a drink before you came and fucked my brains out". He laughed as he placed his hand gently to her face "Yeah... sounds like a plan.. I will come with you..." she nodded and grabbed her bag "Come on then" she turned to the door and he grabbed her wrist "I dont think I can wait though...". She smiled slightly "Well you have teased me all day... so now its my turn..". He nodded "Is it now... and here was me thinking I was the boss DS Moss...". She laughed "You cant pull rank for sex Smithy". He smiled "Want a bet.." he pushed his lips roughly to hers, taking her completly by surprise, she wanted to resist, she had to resist but she couldnt, she couldnt find the strenth to pull away from him. His hands hooked her top and pulled it up over her head, before sliding her bra straps down her arms, his lips moved from hers down her chin and onto her neck "Smithy..." she panted as his fingers began the work on her breasts pulling her bra from her body "We could get caught...". He appeared to ignore her as he lifted her up onto her desk and smiled down at her as she tried in vain to move her files from her desk "Now.. I thought I told you I didnt want to see you in knickers again.." she thought back to his words "Oh no... I am keeping these... and I suggest you dont wear anymore or I will be taking the whole lot away.." that day in his office. He grinned once again "And now... I want these ones too". She smiled "You cant take all my underwear". He nodded "I can do whatever I want Stevie...". He pulled her from the desk and at the button on her jeans and slid them slowly down her legs, leaving her in just her blue thong, She couldnt help but notice he was just staring at her once again and her queit words she regretted almost instantly "Take a picture it'll last longer". The grin that covered his face could of lit up a christmas tree. "I was joking Smithy" she smiled. He grinned "Play nice DS Moss... you cant offer me something and then snatch it away". She shook her head "No.. no way.. how do I know you wont show it to people.." he interupted "Because you can trust me Stevie and you know you can.. anyway that can wait until later... right now..." he paused as a smirk covered his face "I have other plans for you.." he lifted her back onto the desk and placed a kiss to her lips before resting into her chair "I think your desk is unacceptable DS Moss... clean it". She shook her head "No you got no chance Smithy...". A smirk covered his face once again and he lifted her clothes from the floor into his lap "Clean it.. or you will walk home in that little thong of yours". She gulped "You are an arsehole you know that?". He nodded "Yeah I do... now clean your desk..". She smiled at him, despite feeling slightly humiliated this was arousing and she could feel herself getting more and more turned on as she began to place her files into her desk and tidy her few photo frames and personal items. She ignored him as he hooked his fingers gently into her thong and slipped it down her legs leaving her completly naked, she noticed out the corner of his eyes him slip it into his pocket before she continued to place the few items left on her desk away. Feeling him stand behind her he placed his hands gently to her hips before kissing her shoulders. "Now isnt that a better sight" he grinned running his hands down her body and between her legs, the second his fingers touched she felt her knees go weak and she gripped tightly onto her desk as his expert fingers worked their magic, he pushed her to the point of explosion before pulling his fingers away, she glanced over her shoulder "Please.. Smithy... I need..." she paused as his fingers teased her once again, pushing her again before stopping "Please Smithy... I am begging... thats what you wanted... I am begging you..". He nodded "Yeah it is... but there is a condition..." she had a feeling this was going to be something she would never normally aggree to but at the moment she would do anything for this man, he slid his fingers into her once again as he moved to her ear "When we go to the pub... I want you to wear this.." he pulled a small bag from his pocket and placed it onto her desk, she moved her hands and opened the bag and sighed as a tiny vibrator came into sight "No way... Im not.." she paused as he eased his fingers from her "How does it work?". He grinned as he placed a kiss to her shoulder "I have complete control..." he smiled pulling a small control from his pocket "All the while you are within ten foot of me I can turn you on..." she wanted to tell him he didnt need a toy to do it but he didnt give her a chance "You wear this tonight... and I will make sure you have a good night..". She sighed as he ran his fingers up and down her inner thighs "Or you can sort this little problem out yourself.." he grinned a wicked grin as he slid his fingers briefly between her legs once again. Stevie nodded "Fine.. I will put it on... but you have to..." her words came to an end as he spun her round and lifted her onto the desk, his fingers instantly between her legs and his mouth on her breasts, she tilted her head back as she become close again but then he stopped, she glared down at him and he smiled "Im sorry... but you are so beautiful Stevie" he placed the most tender kiss to her lips before sinking into her seat and moving towards her desk and opening her legs, she already knew what was coming and the second his tounge ran up her legs she knew there would be no holding it in as he reached the top of her and moved between her legs, she exploded around him, as he gently moved his tounge making it all the more intense. He grinned up at her for a second and lifted the toy from her desk "Two times a charm Stevie" he grinned before pushing his mouth back between her legs and letting his tounge slowly glide up and down her, she felt herself build quicker than she ever imagined possible, before exploding for a second time, as he pulled away she felt him slide the toy into her, he rose to his feet and grinned "Is it ok?" he asked softly. She nodded slightly, still out of breath from the previous few minutes "Smithy..." she panted "Promise me you wont make me look stupid". He smiled as he lifted her pile of clothes onto the desk "I promise you Stevie... you can trust me.. you have my word". She nodded as he passed her knickers from his pocket "And I will be having these back tonight". He rested down into her seat and watched her getting dressed, his eyes fixed on hers. "You are so beautiful Stevie..." she smiled at him and he grinned "Sorry.. thats a bit much to be saying to a friend eh?". He paused as she finished getting dressed "Come on Moss... lets go and turn you on".

He had his arm wrapped round her shoulder as they arrived at the pub and he smiled down at her, stopping her in her tracks "Stevie.. I think you are so amazing.. and I adore you.. you know that.. but I need to know this isnt going to ruin us?" she smiled "Where has this come from?" she asked. "I just dont want to lose my best friend over a few kinky shags". She smiled "Smithy if I wasnt happy with the things you did to me.. believe me I would tell you... its just a bit of fun". He nodded "Ok great" he pushed the door and held it open for her to step inside and she felt the sharp buzz in her thong and she turned to him "I hate you". He nodded "And yet you cant get enough..." he flashed the control at her "I have got it set on the lowest intensity and speed... now if you are going to be nice to me.. I might give you an easy ride but if you want to play nasty Stevie..." he pushed on a button and she felt her knees weaken as the toy began to vibrate harder against her "I may not be so nice to you". She smiled slightly as he pressed the other button and the sensation slowed down once again "You want a drink?" she offered and he nodded as they headed to the bar "I'll have a beer... I have a feeling its going to be an interesting night DS Moss".

* * *

**Thanks again xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the many people readng this story. I cant believe how popular it has been. Thanks for the reviews and messages about it and please continue to leave me lots of lovely reviews. Thank you Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Six

Stevie rested down at the table with her many colleagues, she noticed Smithy had sat the other end of the table but she didnt mind, he was talking to Nate and she was with Jo, maybe being away from her would make him forget his control and she could relax and enjoy some time with her friends. She glanced over occasionally but he was in deep conversation, so she smiled to Jo as she chatted away catching the tail end of her sentence about Smithys inability to relax, she laughed along taking a glance in the Inspectors direction once again, he was in a world of his own as he took a sip of his drink. "Serge fancy a game of pool?" Mickey grinned at her, pulling her from her train of thought. She nodded slightly and rose to her feet, Smithy took a quick glance as she made her way to the pool table, as the game began she soon potted her first red ball, and grinned at Mickey "Looks like the next round will be on you then DC Webb" she paused as the voice behind her sent shivers down her spine "Can I play the winner?". Mickey answered before she got a chance "Corse mate". She turned to face him he had a slight smirk on his face "You having a good night?" he asked glancing at Mickey taking his shot before back to the blonde detective "Yes.. its been good so far". Smithy grinned "And things can only get better..." Mickeys voice interpted her "Your go Moss". She turned back to the table and made her way towards it, she knew Smithy was watching her, staring at her as she took her shot. As she returned to his side he smiled as Mickey walked back to the table. "Everytime you bend over that table..." he smirked at her "I wanna bend you over it myself..." she interupted "In your dreams Inspector Smith". He nodded "It will be". She returned to the table as Mickey finished his shot "You have set that up for me" Stevie grinned at Mickey, she lent over the table and just as she took the shot, vibrations shot through her body, missing the shot Mickey burst into laughter "How could you miss that". She walked over to where Smithy stood, he had a grin covering his gorgeous features. "Turn it off" she smiled. "If I cant make you come over that table myself... I guess this is the next best thing". She shook her head "Smithy you cant do this to me..." he lent in close to her "Oh I can DS Moss... and I am going to enjoy every second of watching you squirm". Mickeys voice grabbed her attention "Are you playing or what Stevie?". She glared at Smithy before walking over to the pool table once again, leaning over she took her shot, she felt the vibrations become faster and she whimpered slightly "You ok Stevie?" Mickey asked. She nodded "Yeah fine thanks... its your shot" she smiled. Mickey lent over the table and potted a ball followed by another, and another. He was way ahead, and she knew already he was going to win. Smithy was smirking from where he stood, his eyes were eyeing her figure as she lent over the table for her next shot. the game was finished on Mickeys next go and he grinned "Drinks on you then Stevie". She nodded glancing at Smithy. She heard Mickey ask him if he wanted to play. She didnt hear Smithys reply as she lent over the bar and ordered some drinks, she was starting to feel so aroused as the vibrator pulsed against her, she could feel her knees weakening, feeling him lean over her shoulder he lent into her ear "I want to see you come..." she shook her head "You cant do this to me... not here.. turn it off". Smithy laughed "You gunna beg?". She smiled as the barmen placed her drinks and she shook her head "No chance".

She had given Mickey his drink and returned to the table full of their colleagues. As she rested down she could feel her whole body longing, she wanted him, she needed him. He was watching her intently from the bar, his eyes fixed on hers, he was undressing her with his eyes. She turned back to Callum who was telling a joke and guessed she had missed the punch line as the table burst into laughter. She heard her phone beep in her bag, she reached inside and smiled as she glanced at the screen

From: Smithy Mob

Meet me in the beer garden x

She glanced back up and to where Smithy had been standing to find the Inspector had gone. She rose to her feet and grinned "I will be back in a second". She made her way over to the back door and slipped out. She glanced round and seeing him sat on the outside pool table she knew what was coming as she walked towards him, his eyes were bright with their usual glint his face had a cheeky smile "What do you want?" she asked. He ran his hand over the pool table "I told you I was gunna make you come on the pool table... up you jump". She shook her head "No...". He smiled "DS Moss... are you disobeying an order?" he grinned "And besides if you want me to fuck your brains out tonight... I want to see you come right here.. right now". She smiled "Someone could come out or they might have CCTV". He shook his head "I have checked" he slid off the table and lifted her onto it, he licked his lips before pushing her back, she lent onto her elbows as he smiled as he undid the button on her jeans, he pulled the zip down and slipped his hands into her thong "This has got you very turned on" he smiled as he slowly began to move the vibrator. Her breathing was panted as he thrust it into her, he forced her legs futher apart and she felt her body tightening as he pulled the control from his pocket and pressed the button, and the vibrator speed up, she titled her head back as he lent over her slim body, his lips were on hers, kissing her. As he pulled away from her lips she could feel herself building and she knew this was it, but then he stopped, turning the vibrtor off suddenley. He stared at her as she tried to control her breathing. "You want me to beg?" she asked. He smirked "No... not yet... I want you in that pub on the edge... soaking wet" he smirked dragging his fingers from her thong. "So the second I turn that back on... you will go over the edge". She panted "Smithy.. please..". He grinned "I want to see you in that pub, I want to see you covering up the fact you are about to come... and most of all..." he paused placing a kiss to her lips "I want to be responsible for it.. and then as soon as I have made you come in there... I am going to take you home and shag you DS Moss".

Back inside the pub, she was on edge trying to keep her mind from the man who had a few moments ago had been kissing her on the pool table. She watched him as he settled down at the table of their collegues before she made her way and rested down next to Jo. "You ok Stevie? she asked. Stevie nodded slightly as the vibrator kicked in once again "Ye... yeah I am fine..". She stared over at Smithy as he began to tease her from accross the table. He knew exactly what he was doing. A little while drifted past and Stevie was managing to keep her head together as her friends began to leave. She smiled as Smithy moved next to her, with only Nate and Ben at the other end of the table, the two glanced towards the two men before Smithy turned back to the small blonde "You want me to put you out of your misery?" he asked and she felt his hand rest onto her leg. She smiled at him slightly as he moved inbetween her legs pushing the vibrator deeper through her jeans, playing with her, teasing her right there infront of a pub full of people. "Smithy..." she panted "I cant..". He nodded "You are gunna come..". She began to pant slightly trying to keep her mind on not making noise or flinching, but it was no good, she was building and she knew already this time he was going to do it. She felt her whole body tense as she finally come around the tiny vibrator, his eyes fixed on her face "See you can do it quietly" he smiled, he took hold of her hand and she smiled as he placed it to his jeans and she ran her fingers slowly over his erection. He had a smirk on his face as the two men from the other end of the table shouted goodbye and left, he turned back to the small blonde "Lets go... I still have lots I want to do to you".

Arriving at her flat she led the way into the living room and smiled at him "Is it ok if I erm..." she gestured to herself "Take it out". He nodded "Of corse... go for it Moss". She left him alone in the living room and made her way into her bedroom, she stripped her clothes off and stared at her figure in the mirror, knowing he was about to have his wicked way with her again. Hearing the floor board creek she glanced to where he stood in the door way "Ok?" he smiled. She nodded "I was going to get changed.." he interupted "Have you had enough for tonight?". She shook her head "No.. I want to..." she gestured to the bed "I mean if you want to Smithy?". He grinned "Of corse.." he moved towards her, making his way behind her staring at her reflection in the mirror, he ran his hand gently down her neck, feeling her quiver under his touch. He moved his hand to her breasts and began to pull softly at her nipple, he used his other hand to turn her head to face him, pushing his lips to hers he pushed his tounge into her mouth, letting his hand drop down over her body, pausing just bellow her belly button. He moved his foot between her feet and pushed her feet apart before moving his hand between her legs, moving gently back and forth, teasing her. As he pulled his lips from hers, he dropped his hand from her nipple and gripped her hands and moved them up behind his neck, pulling them tight round his shoulders, stretching her whole body out. He pulled his phone from his pocket "About this photo..." he smiled kissing her neck "Smithy... Im not sure". He smiled at her, their eyes fixed in the mirror. "If you dont want to... it doesnt matter...". She sighed "Promise me... no one will ever see it?". He nodded "You have my word Stevie... when we are finished I will destroy it". She smiled "Where do you want me?". He smiled "Here" he moved infront of her, his hand still working its magic between her legs. "Open your legs a bit more" he grinned. She gulped as he forced his fingers deeper into her "You are amazing Stevie Moss". He moved his hands up her body, pulling her hands into her hair. He grinned as he aimed his phone at her and began to snap a few photos at her. Once he had snapped a couple he moved back towards her, leading her to the bed he pushed her down onto it and grinned "Now have you had enough or you reckon you can handle more...". She panted as he began to pull at her nipple "Shag me... please shag me now". He smiled "Not just yet sweetheart" he grinned pulling the tie of dressing gown from where it was hung up, he pulled her hands above her head and tied them round her headboard once again. She could see his trousers buldging and it dawned on her she was completly his once again "Now... what to do with you tonight DS Moss..." he grinned as he made his way to the door "Do you mind if I get a drink Moss?" he asked as he made his way from the bedroom. She panted pulling her arms slightly, he really knew how to tie a good knot, she was stuck. When he returned he set down his drink on the bedside table before placing a bowl next to it, he lifted a piece of ice from it "I was thinking torture might be fun". She laughed slightly "What are you gunna do?" she asked. He grinned "Well you are so hot... I thought I would cool you down... everytime you flinch... I will be adding on a minute to how long I am gunna do this to you..." he licked his lips before cupping her breasts once again. He took a piece of the ice and she flinched as he outlined one of her nipples "Six minutes Stevie". She stared up at him, she had never seen him look so excited as he slowly drew pattens over her body. She flinced a few times but only so slightly he appeared to ignore it. Her excitment went into overdrive as he pulled his shirt over his head, despite the fact they had already slept together she hadnt seen him naked. She ran her eyes over his chest, she wanted to touch him, lick him. His muscles were how she had imagined them to be huge and full. He had a scar above his right nipple which she guessed was from when he was stabbed and a few other bruses which were most probably from the thugs he delt with day in day out. She jumped as she felt the ice between her legs, she had got so caught up in his body she had begun to ignore what he was doing to her. She gulped as he smiled at her before running his cold hand over her stomack and grabbing for another piece of ice "You are melting it very quick stevie you must be smoking hot". She smiled as he placed the ice into his mouth and smirked slightly before taking her nipple into his mouth, the feeling was so unusual, the heat from his mouth mixed with the ice was sending shivers through her, she saw him reach for a second piece of ice which he began to torture between her legs with once again. She couldnt handle it and she began to build. He pulled from her nipple and smiled as he swallowed the ice which was now in tiny pieces "Fuck me Smithy... fuck me now.. please?" she begged. He grinned "I just have one more little but of torture Stevie... you handle this... then I will fuck you..." she grinned "I can handle anything". He placed some more ice into his mouth and raised his eyebrows, he dropped the ice from his hand back to the bowl before pulling her knees up and then forcing them apart "Smithy... I cant.." she screamed out as his ice cold tounge ran between her legs, she couldnt help her moans as he began to lick gently at her, tasting her, pushing the ice over her, letting his tounge tear her into two as she screamed into an orgasm. He pulled his tounge from her and grinned dropping the ice back into the bowl, she watched him yank his jeans and underwear down and she gulped as the size of his huge erection came into sight, he pulled a condom from his jeans pocket and pulled it slowly over him, before pulling at the knot holding her hands above her head and realising her hands, she smiled at him as he sat back onto the bed and pulled her towards him, he moved her on top of where he sat, easing her gently onto his still growing erection, she couldnt help but bite her lip as he filled her and he placed his hands onto her hips and began moving her body in rhythm with his. Her hands rested onto his bare chest and she coudnt help but stare at his muscles as she dragged her fingers over them. His hand shot from her hip to under her chin lifting her lips to his, he kissed her gently at first before getting more intense. He sped up slightly thrusting harder into her small body before finding his realese, he moved his lips onto her shoulder biting slightly as he slowed until stilling completly. He held her there for a few minutes before easing her from his body, he pulled the condom off and pulled his underwear and jeans up. She smiled as he haistly dressed "Do you want to stay for a beer Smithy?" she asked softly raising from the bed and pulling her dressing gown round her body. He shook his head "I dont think its a good idea Stevie... I will erm... see you tomorrow yeah?". She nodded slightly as he pulled his shirt back over his head "Bye Smithy" she smiled as he placed a kiss to her lips and left. She waited for her front door to bang before laying down onto the bed, she felt so used but so happy, this was what she wanted after all, but she wondered if maybe her feelings were starting to run a little bit deeper for the Inspector.

* * *

**Thank you again xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I am so glad you are enjoying my story. I hope you like this chapter and ****please leave me a review. Once again it is very graphic so please me warned. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Seven

A few days past and she hadnt seen as much of Smithy as she would of liked but he had told her he was coming to see her tonight and she couldnt wait but right now she had to try and keep her mind on her job, she had to concentrate on the assult case the DI had assigned her too less than an hour ago. "DS Moss... a word please.." she glanced up and seeing Smithy in the door way she grinned and rose to her feet, but he didnt even respond with a smile as he made his way from CID not even holding the door open for her, she finally caught up with him outside his office "Smithy.." she began and he interupted her "I think you mean Inspector Smith...". Once inside she pushed the door closed "Have I upset you Smithy?". He pointed to the chair behind his desk and she went and rested down "I have been talking to PC Roberts and he said he came to CID with an assult case..." she nodded "Yeah... the DI has given it to me..." he interupted "I know... the victim has been sitting in the front office for two hours". She rose to her feet and smiled "I didnt know she was..." he interupted "Well I suggest you get out there and get her statement and then report back to me". She moved to the door "Smithy..." he cut in "Now DS Moss". She stormed from the room, if he had given her a chance to talk, she would of explained that she had only just been given the case. Arriving in the front office she smiled to a small blonde lady with a cut to her right cheek. "Hi... I am DS Moss... if you could follow me Miss..." the lady smiled slightly "Turner.. Jane Turner". Stevie led her to the front interview room and pulled the chair out for her. "Ok.. if you could run me through what happened?". Jane stared at her "I have already told a uniformed officer... I want to know what is being done to catch the man who today stole my handbag and cut my face". Stevie smiled slightly "I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to...". As the lady interupted once again Stevie found herself running Smithys words over in her mind, why was he so stressed with her when she had done nothing wrong. "Excuse me DS Moss but are you listening?" she was dragged back to reality by the woman infront of hers harsh tone. "Yes sorry.." she smiled "We have your statement... we will be in touch". The lady rose to her feet and glared at the small blonde detective "Well thank you for your help... I will rest easy knowing you are on the case".

She knocked lightly on the Inspectors office door, and when he called her in she smiled slightly at him, his blinds were drawn and the room was dark other than the light beaming from his computer screen. "Gov.. I have been to interview.." he interupted "I know... I have had her on the phone already... she said you were rude and didnt listen to her". Stevie sighed how could she have managed to call Smithy before she had made her way to see him, she shouldnt of swung past the canteen for that coffee. "I am sorry she felt that way but she wasnt the easiest of people Smithy..." she rested into the seat and he glared at her "Stand up DS Moss". She rose to her feet and gulped slightly "Gov with all due respect I acted on what I was given... I think it is unfair..". He moved close to her "Now.. Miss Turner has suffered an assult.." Stevie interupted "And with all due respect Sir I dont see why uniform couldnt see it through... its hardly the crime of the century". He nodded "Ah I get it... this is below you... you want a more indepth case..". She shook her head "I didnt mean it like that.. I ment..." he sighed "Stevie... you need to focus..". He moved towards her "If I go to Neil with this.. he will rip you to shreads". She nodded "I know Im sorry Gov..". He smiled slightly "Strip". She stared up at him "What?". He smiled a sly smile "You heard me Stevie... now strip". She watched him head over to the door and flick the lock "Smithy...". He glared at her "Now DS Moss". She smiled slightly as she pulled her top up and over her head, revealling a tiny black bra. He rested onto the desk and nodded his head towards her jeans "Take them off now". She unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them slowly down her legs. As she stood in a tiny black thong and bra a smirk covered his face "Thats much better..." he licked his lips "Sit down..." he pointed to his chair and she gulped before moving over into it. "I thought..." she began and he glared at her "DS Moss... I will not have you disrespecting the public..". She shook her head, as confusion filled her body "I didnt do anything". He smiled "You want me to go to Neil?". She sighed "No.." he nodded "No what?". She stared into his eyes "No Sir". She knew he loved to have her completly at his disposal but was he taking his hold over her too far? "Take your bra off" he smiled and she knew even if she did protest it wouldnt last for long, the second he touched her she would be at his mercy. She slipped it down her arms leaving her completly naked other than the tiny black thong that was hardly worth wearing. He stared at her before moving towards her. He pulled the handcuffs from his belt and took hold of her hands pulling her to her feet he spun her round and held her hands behind her back. "I am going to fuck you senseless". She smiled "Smithy.. I.." he interupted "I dont think you get this DS Moss..." he paused leaning over her shoulder "I am your boss... and if you dont start respecting that I will fuck it into you". She glanced down "Yes Gov". He turned her round and noticing the sad look on her face he lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips "You ok?". She nodded "I am fine... do you see me as a toy?" she asked softly. He nodded slightly "Yeah.. I do Stevie". Her face fell to the floor and he lifted her chin so her eyes met his "But it dont mean I dont care about you Moss". She nodded as he placed another kiss to her lips "Do you not want to do this anymore?". She smiled "Of corse I do Smithy... just remember.. I am a person.. your best friend". He lent in to her lips again, kissing her more gently than he ever had before "Stevie Moss... you are by far the most enchanting woman I have ever met and I dont want to hust you... so if you think for one second this isnt good for us... we will stop". She grinned "Its what I want". A huge grin spread accross his cheeks and he lifted her onto the desk "Now DS Moss... I think its only fair you have some sort of punishment... seen as you fucked up royaly". She smiled "What are you gunna do to me?". He grinned as he lent her back on the desk and slipped his finger into her thong "I am gunna show you exactly who is boss DS Moss". she smiled as he rested down in to his chair and pulled himself towards the desk, he opened her legs and moved between them, pulling her to the edge of the desk he smiled "How much can you take?" he asked, running his finger over her thong, he didnt give her a chance to reply as he ran his tounge up her thigh "Smithy..." she smiled as he grinned up at her "Go easy on me". He grinned "I always do Moss". She lent back as his tounge flicked at her thong, the sensation was incredable and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming. His hands gripped onto her thighs as his tounge travelled back and forth accross her. He grinned up "Now for the real fun" he grinned and she panted "What?". He lifted her legs and slipped the thong down her legs, he slid his finger inside her and she almost came apart under his expert hands. "I want you to to go to pieces Stevie... I want you to come all over my desk". She pulled her hands against the handcuffs and she let out a moan as his tounge slipped into her "You taste so good" he smiled cheekly up at her. Hearing the knock on the door she panted "Smithy... the door". He nodded as he pulled away "You need to be a bit quiet then Moss" he grinned before licking at her once again. "Smithy... you in there mate?" Callums voice echoed from outside. "Smithy.." she whispeared feeling herself building "Smit..." she moaned and he moved his hand up and covered her mouth as she found her realese, she was reavived his hand was covering her mouth or she had no doubt Callum would of heard her scream. He stood up and smiled at her, placing a slight kiss onto her lips "I think you need a bit more practise on being quiet..." he paused as he unzipped his flies and pulled his erection out "You think you could do something for me?" he asked softly. "Take the cuffs off then" she smiled through panted breath. He shook his head "I was thinking..." he placed his thumb onto her lips before pushing it gently into her mouth, she sucked gently. She grinned "Now now Inspector Smith... that is giving me an awful lot of power...". He slipped her from the desk and she sat into his seat, he grinned "You are definatly a sight for sore eyes..". He ran his hand up and down his erection and she couldnt help the smile that graced her lips "Are you sure you are ok doing this?". She nodded slightly "Do you want me to suck.." he interupted "Yes DS Moss". She moved the chair towards where he lent on the desk, she took a deep breath, he really was huge. She ran her tounge up and down him before slipping him into her mouth. She sucked hard letting him slid down her throat, it was never something she had particually enjoyed in the past but this felt amazing. He was getting close and she could tell already as he gripped his hand onto the desk. "Ste... Stevie..." he whispeared as he stilled and she felt the warm salty liquid run down her throat within a few minutes.

Hearing the doorbell ring she took a final glance at her reflection in the mirror, wearing a pink and white corsett she looked good, even if she did say so herself. She placed a tiny amount of balm to her lips before walking through the flat towards the front door. She pulled it open and his eyes lit up when her body came into sight "Wow.. Moss you look stunning". He made his way inside and she pushed the front door shut. "What have you got planned for me tonight?" she asked and a slight smile crept its way accross his face "Now that is for me to know...". He took hold of her hand and led the way towards the bedroom. Once in the bedroom she walked towards the bed and he spent a few seconds staring at her as she went before grabbing her hand "Nope..." he pulled on her hand and led her towards the ensuite bathroom. "Smithy..." she grinned as he turned to face her "In there..." she pointed to the door as he opened it. He lent into her ear "For the first orgasm yeah" he grinned, he moved from her ear to her lips, taking her completly by surprise, letting his tounge slip gently to her mouth. Once in the bathroom he opened the shower door. He pulled his shirt over his head and she smiled as he started to strip his clothes off. As he stood in only his black boxers she moved towards him and he shook his head "No chance Moss" he grabbed her hand. "I am gunna make you scream" he smiled as he began to pull at the corsett "I want you naked in that shower". She glanced down "I got made up for you". He nodded "And you look beautiful Moss... but I want you in there". She dropped her clothes to the floor and as she stood infront of him naked he grinned "Turn the shower on". She stepped inside and flicked the shower on and as the warm water began to bang against the walls he grinned "In you get". He stood staring at her as the water ran down her naked body "Play with yourself.." he smiled. She shook her head "No..". He nodded "Yeah.. make yourself come Stevie". She ran her hand slowly down her wet body and between her legs "Smithy... I dont...". He smiled as he walked towards her slightly "You must know what you like Stevie". He placed his hand ontop of hers and began to rub her fingers inside her. "Feel good?" he asked and she nodded. He moved his hand from between her legs and watched as she continued to play with herself. He took her breast in his hand and pulled at her nipple, sending shockwaves through her body. She was building already and it was because of what she was doing, she could control this. He pulled her hand away and smiled as her eyes flicked open "Dont think you are having all the fun DS Moss..." he paused "Turn round.." she smiled, knowing what he was about to do would feel amazing, he pushed her legs apart and lent into her ear "Hold onto your ankles..." he whispeared before placing a kiss to her shoulder. She didnt think twice bending over and letting the water trickle down her back. She could feel him staring at her and then she moaned out as he pushed his finger inside her, deeper than she imagined. She couldnt help her load groans as he continued to push his finger deeper. She screamed out as he ran his tounge between her legs and she suddenley realised he was on his knees and was licking her as he pushed his tounge deeper. "Smithy" she screamed out as she began to build. "Dont come" he ordered. She breathed "Then stop Smithy". He pulled his tounge away for a second "Nope... you come I will be having you in that bedroom in a way you cant imagine Stevie.. hold it". She bit her lip, trying hard not to explode round him as his tounge applied pressure to her clit and his finger pushed deeper. She screamed out as she came around him, the water still trickling down her body. He smiled as he helped her straighten to her full height "You are amazing Smithy" she grinned as he placed a kiss to her lips "Get in the bedroom... Im not finished yet".

He smiled as she sat down onto the bed, he kept his eyes on her as he moved to her and kissed her lips gently at first before deepening it, his hands still playing between her legs, keeping her soaking wet. He smiled as he pulled away, slipping his boxers down her legs she grinned watching his erection for the second time that day "Roll over" he smiled. "What?" she asked and he laughed "Doggy style... roll over". She moved onto her stomack and he gripped her hips pulling them towards himself. She was resting on her arms and knees and this was all new to her but she trusted him completly as he ripped open a condom and she felt his hands on her hips "You are the best toy I have ever had Stevie Moss" he smiled as he placed a couple of kisses to her back, and then he thrust into her hard and deep, and she moaned out. He pushed deeper and deeper and she knew it was going to be the shag of her life but it wouldnt last long. He moved his hand to her breast and pulled hard on her nipple, squeezing it in his fingers as he pushed harder. She could feel him speeding up and his thrusts getting deeper. "Fuck me" he cried as he stilled and she felt him come into the condom. As he pulled from her body he rolled her over and layed her onto the bed. "You are so amazing Stevie Moss" he grinned as he headed into the bathroom. When he returned he was fully dressed and he kissed her lips "Are you going?" she asked softly. He nodded "Get some sleep its late... and you need to sort out Jane Turner tomorrow..." he kissed her lips once again "Night beautiful". She curled up under the covers and didnt even hear him leave as sleep found her instantly.

She woke with a start and glancing at the alarm clock she sighed, it read 12.52am and she was no longer tierd at all. Hearing the TV she rose to her feet. pulled on her dressing gown and crept through her flat, she paused in the door way and stared at him as he sat laughing along to Only Fools and Horses. When she caught his eye he smiled "You alright?". She nodded "I thought you had left?" she asked. He gestured to the window "Its hammering down Stevie.. I was gunna ask if it was ok if I waited until it stopped but you fell asleep so quick and I didnt wanna wake you". She moved towards him and smiled as he grinned up at her "What Stevie?" he asked she took hold of his hands "Can I have a cuddle?". He glanced down to the floor "Stevie.. you know the rules..". She smiled as she pulled away "Ok". He grabbed her wrist and before she could protest he pulled her down onto his lap and into the most precious hug she had ever had. She smiled as he kissed her forehead "I wish I knew Smithy..." he glanced down a smirk on his face "Knew what?". She stared up into his brown eyes "How it felt to make love to you". He smiled "Stevie we have... quite a few times..". She shook her head "No.. you have fucked me... and shagged me... when you make love to someone its gentle.. no handcuffs and domanating.. its special". He smiled "Stevie.. you know this is what I like with you..." he paused staring at her sad face "I have never got off on tying someone up... fucking them while having complete power over them but with you... your always so confident, when I see you walking round at work, everyone doing what you want, I wanted you to beg me, to have you do everything I wanted... to shag you exactly how I wanted". She nodded "You always have power over me Smithy". He lent into her lips and kissed her gently, letting his lips massage hers. He pulled from her lips and he smiled "Come on..." as he helped her to her feet "Where are we going?" she asked and he smiled "To make love Stevie" he pulled gently on her hand as he lead her towards the bedroom. Was this it? was he about to give her what she wanted and make her more than his kinky sex toy?


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thank you to Hollielove0917, Mallorysgirl, SexySmithy and iheartsergeantsm for your reviews of the last chapter and everyone who has read and reviewed so far they are all wonderfull as always. I am so glad you are enjoying my story. I hope you like this chapter and please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Eight

He had led her through to the bedroom, holding her hand so gently. Once inside he pushed the bedroom door closed and turned and smiled at her. He looked so happy as he walked slowly towards her, he lent gently into her lips, kissing her like he never had before, his hands gripped onto hers and she had never in her life felt so special as he held her close. He pulled away and smiled before resting down onto the bed "You sure you want this Stevie". She nodded, she had never wanted anything more in her life. He pulled on her hand so she rested down next to him and lent into her lips once again, she had never known him to be this gentle as he lent her back onto the bed. He kissed her lips before moving down onto her neck, he wasnt biting her like he normally did he was so gentle as he moved accross her throat and onto the other side of her neck. His hands were resting gently on her hips supporting his weight on his legs he smiled up at her as he began to untie her dressing gown. He took her hands in his and held them gently as he began to kiss the base of her throat once again before moving onto her breast, he gently kissed her nipple, sucking on it, his hand shot from her hand to her other nipple and she felt him pulling slightly, he was trying not to be to rough with her and it felt so perfect as he dropped his mouth down her stomack, his hand moving to her hip as he kissed her belly button, his other hand moving from her hand to her hip as he held onto her tight. He glanced up at her before moving down to her ankles, he kissed them, something he had never done before, he paused for a split second as he pulled his shirt over his head and she smiled as he kissed up her leg, over her knee and her thigh before swapping legs and kissing down her other as he reached her ankle he moved up her body once again and placed the most gentle kiss to her thigh once again before moving between her legs, but instead of licking and nibbling at her he placed gentle kisses and blowed onto her sending shivers through her body. His hands gripped on to her back as he continued to send shivers through her body by such a minimal amount of touch. She could feel herself building, it was ludicrus, he was barely touching her. She felt his hands take hold of hers as she exploded into an orgasm unlike no other, it felt so personal as he kissed her through it, she squeezed onto his hands. As he moved back up to her lips he kissed her once again, he pulled away and smiled at her "I have wanted to kiss every inch of you since the day I met you Moss" he lent back into her lips and she felt his hands drop to his jeans and him slip them down, when he pulled away she glanced down, his erection was as immpressive as ever as he pulled a condom from his pocket and she watched him as he put it on. He smiled down at her "You are so beautiful Stevie... I have never met anyone like you" he kissed her lips once again and then he lined himself up and he was inside her. He pushed so deep but it was so slow and intensive after the first few thrusts he moved his hands to hers bringing them up level with her head and he held them tightly as he kissed her once again. His hands moved into her hair, something that felt so alien it was something he had never done before as he stared down at her, his eyes so intense, she could feel him trying to contain himself as he pushed deeper into her, the excitment on his face was unmistakeable as she wrapped her hands round his shoulders, she was in the perfect place and she could feel all his love and feelings towards her in every thrust and kiss he made. "You are amazing" he whispeared into her ear as he made a final thrust before stilling and she smiled kissing his cheek, he felt so hot and sweaty and that turned her on more than it ever had with any man because she knew in that moment in time, he loved every inch of her.

He rolled onto his back and she pulled the covers over her tightly and he moved his arm out "Come here" she glanced at him and he moved slightly "Please" he smiled and she moved onto his chest and he kissed her forehead "You are so beautiful... I have never met anyone like you". She smiled slightly and lent into his lips placing a kiss "You are the man of my dreams... I think you are so perfect". He kissed her lips once again "Can I stay?" he asked softly and she nodded "I would like that Smithy... if you want to". He smiled before placing a kiss to her soft blonde hair "Get some sleep Moss". She layed curled up in his arms, what did this mean? She sat there for hours, laying on his chest, listening to him sleep trying to think through what had happened, it had certainly been different to any other time he had 'fucked her' he had made love to her and nothing in the world had ever felt more perfect. She knew now more than ever he was her soulmate, the man she wanted to spend her life with, the man she wanted to marry, have children with and surely now they stood a fighting chance, he must feel the same way or he wouldnt of made her feel so special. She placed a kiss to his chest before grabbing for his shirt and pulling it over her slim figure and making her way through her flat, she glanced out of the living room window at the dark night before pulling the curtain once again and making her way into the kitchen.

Stevie had the radio on quietly in the kitchen, knowing he was sleeping in her bed was an exciting thought, but her mind was doing overtime, did he really care for her or was this just another way of keeping her hooked on him? It was working which ever it was, she was falling for him in a big way. She had never felt this way before in her life. "Oh but that one night, Was more than just right, I didn't leave you cause I was all through, Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell, Because I really fell for you, Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you, This is not a drive by" she turned and seeing him behind her she smiled softly, her singing coming to an instant end "Sorry did I wake you?" she asked. He shook his head "No my alarm did.." he gestured to his phone "I start work at seven.. I ought to get going". She nodded glancing up at the clock, where had the time gone, it was six already. She moved over to the radio and switched the music off "Last night Smithy..." she began and he smiled "Listen Stevie.. it was amazing and I feel so close to you.. but I still dont want a relationship..". She forced a smile to her face "Thats exactly what I was thinking.." she lied "I dont want our arrangment to change Smithy" he moved over and placed a soft kiss to her lips "Good.. I was so worried you would read to much into last night" he paused giving her a brief hug "You can keep my shirt.." he smiled as he pulled his jacket round his muscular body "I will see you at work in a few hours... I think it might be necessary for me to fuck your brains out Moss" he smiled before making his way out the door. She sunk down at the table, why didnt she tell him the truth that she wanted him to be more than a fuck buddy, that he was the world to her.

Arriving at work Stevie headed straight for the canteen, her lack of sleep had caught up on her and the only possible way she could get through the day was a strong intake of coffee. She had ordered a black coffee and rested down in the far corner of the canteen and took a large gulp. "Morning sexy" she jumped as he lent over her shoulder before turning the chair next to her round to face her "How are you feeling?" he smiled "Tierd" was all she could force from her mouth and he lent foward "To much sex DS Moss" he grinned before resting back into the seat "You want a night off tonight?" he asked softly. She glanced accross at him "Why you get a better offer?". He laughed slightly "I dont think that is possible... no.. I was going to take you to the pub.." she smiled "On a date?". He laughed "Are you pulling my leg..." he smiled "No... its Nates birthday and a crowd of us are going.. if you fancy it?". She nodded slightly "I will think about it..." he smiled "Wasnt the answer I was expecting but ok..". She glared at him "What do you want me to do... jump at it so you can spend the evening trying to get in my knickers... teasing me... treating me like a toy". He rubed his eyes before staring at her "No.. because I thought we were friends.. I ment spending the evening as friends.. with no benefits but you know what it dont matter" he rose to his feet and she watched him walk accross the canteen and disapear from sight.

The morning past slowly and she could feel herself getting more and more tierd by the minute "Stevie.." Neils voice woke her from her trance and she glared at up at him "Are you feeling ok?" he asked and she nodded slightly "Yes Gov.. I am ok". He rested against her desk "Well you dont look it... what are you working on?". She glanced at her papers "An assult.. Jane.. erm.." he interupted "Get yourself home.. Mickey can take this over" she smiled slightly "I am fine Gov..". He smiled "Its not a choice Stevie.. I need my officers on top form.. which today you are not.. go home and come back on the ball tomorrow". She nodded "Thank you Gov" she rose to her feet, grabbing her hand bag and coat and making her way out of the office. She ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her, trying to get out with out bumping into him, it seemed it was not ment to be though as she saw him heading towards her. "I was just coming to look for you... I have a job for you". She smiled "When do you not..." she paused glancing into his eyes, she could see her whole life playing out in them "But Im not feeling great and the DI has sent me home.. so it will have to wait for another day". He took her hand gently in his "Whats wrong Stevie?". She shook her head "Nothing serious.. lack of sleep I think... see you tomorrow Smithy" and with that she moved past him and began her way out of the station.

She jumped from where she had fallen asleep on the sofa as the door bell rang, she rubed her eyes and glanced at the clock, it was only eight but she had been sleeping for hours. After arriving home from work she had slipped into Smithys shirt and curled up on the sofa hoping for some relief from the pain she felt everytime she thought of the Inspector, this was by far the worse form of torture she could imagine. She swung her legs round and sat in a trace on the sofa until the bell rang once again. She moved to the front door, glancing at her reflection in the mirror she pulled the door open and smiled at him standing the other side of the door "Hey.." she forced the word from her mouth and he laughed slightly as he stroked her hair back into place "I guessed you wouldnt of eaten... so.." he produced a bag and he smiled "You cant go wrong with some chinese eh?". She smiled stepping aside so he could come in, she led him through to the kitchen and she grabbed a couple of plates from her cupboard "So are you ok?" he asked as he rested down at the table. "Im fine... I just needed a good sleep... wernt you going out with Nate tonight?" she asked as she tipped her rice onto her plate "Some things are more important Stevie" he glanced up flashing her a slight smile "I can go if you want?". She shook her head "No.. you are fine.. its just what have you come for?" she asked before turning her attention back to her dinner "Stevie.. I havent come here for sex, we are friends and I care about you.. if you want to later go to bed then thats cool but if not.. its fine". She smiled at him "Do you love me?" she regretted her words instantly as he chewed over his mouthfull of sweet and sour chicken, he was stalling his answer "Does it matter?" he asked and she shook her head "No.. I was just curious". He placed his hand to hers "I think you are so amazing and yeah I have feelings for you... but I want benefits Stevie and thats all I am ever going to want.. is that ok?" she nodded "Its fine" she continued to eat her food, not daring to look up at him again.

"I better go" he sighed when he finished his food, he placed his plate into the sink and smiled at her "I will give you a call tomorrow Moss" she watched him as he moved over to her and placed a kiss to her head. As he pulled away she grabbed his wrist "Dont go..." he smiled as she rose to her feet "What?" he asked. "Fuck me Smithy". He sighed "Stevie.. Im not stupid.. dont do this if its not what you want". She nodded "It is... its what I want.. fuck me Smithy.. please". He gripped her hand and pulled her towards him pushing his lips to hers, kissing her with force, his tounge instantly invading her mouth. He forced his hand between her legs and she tilted her head back as he moved his lips down her chin, if this was the only way she could have him then it would have to do. He pulled at his shirt she was wearing and pulled it up over her head and he grinned as her naked body came into sight, she was dying for him to make love to her the way he had last night, to kiss her all over, but she knew he wanted her as his toy. He pulled his hands from her body and grinned "You sure you want to be fucked Stevie". She nodded "Im sure Smithy". He lifted her onto the kitchen side before pulling her legs apart "I want to do such rude things to you Stevie". She flinched as he pulled on her nipple, before pushing his fingers between her legs once again, he rubed her clit faster and faster, she knew he wanted to make her come but she had no idea what he had planned for her "Put your coat on" she smiled "What?". He grinned "Now Stevie" she slid off the kitchen side and grabbed it off the back of her chair and slipped it on "Have you changed your mind?". He shook his head and pulled on her hand "I want to experiment" He led her through the flat and grabbed her knee high boots from the floor "Put them on" she slid them up her legs and he smiled as he stared at her before pulling her coat together and doing it up. "Come on" he smiled holding her hand and heading out of the front door.

Arriving at the park he glanced round and she knew what was about to happen as he rested down on a bench "Smithy.. we could get nicked for this". He grinned "I know" he pulled her down next to him spreading her legs so one was pushed against the back of the bench and the other over his legs, she could feel his erection as it pushed into her legs. "You are soaked Miss Moss" he grinned as he ran a finger between her legs. He continued to tease her, pushing her to her limit and just as she was about to come he would stop "You are gunna do this quietly Stevie.." he teased as he lent into her lips. She moaned as he slipped his finger inside once again "I want to be inside you when you come Stevie" he smiled. She nodded and he unzipped his jeans and slid her onto his lap "Your in control.." he smiled as he pulled the condom from his pocket and passed it to her. She slid it over his huge erection and slid onto him, she moaned out as he filled her and he kissed her instantly, his tounge slipping into her mouth. She began slidding up and down his erection and feeling his finger on her clit she moaned out "My god Smithy" she bit her lip as he rubbed circles against her, using his other hand he undid her coat to reveal her naked body he tugged on her nipple before slipping it into his mouth, she went over the top instantly screaming into an orgasm, his hand shot to her mouth clamping tight before grabbing her hips and holding her still as he held her onto him. He bit onto her shoulder as he came seconds later. He grinned as she stared down at him "Come away with me?" he asked. "I cant Smithy... we need to keep things the way they are.. we are friends Smithy". He nodded "I know.. Im sorry... I just wish.." he paused and smiled slightyl "Come on lets get you home Moss". She slid from his body and done her coat up, she watched him tuck himself back into his jeans, stuffing the condom into his pocket and making there way towards her flat. Had she made the right choice if she went away with him maybe she could make him fall in love with her, want more? or maybe she could fall deeper into his trap as he carried on treating her as a sex slave.

* * *

**Thank you again xx The lyrics Stevie's singing is Train Drive by xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**First off a huge thank you to everyone who has contacted me about this story, I really love the messages and reviews and it is them that is keeping me focused. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review and I will get the next chapter up really soon, it is almost written. Thanks xx**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Morning gorgeous" his voice beamed down the phone at her, making her regret the fact she had even answered the phone. "Hi Smithy" she forced from her lips and she heard a slight laugh from his end of the phone "Where are you?" he asked. "In bed.. where most normal people are at this time in the morning" she sighed glancing at her alarm clock which read 4.15am. "Most people who start work at eight are normally at their desks by quater to nine Stevie". She sighed as she rubed her eyes futher open, noticing the light beaming in the curtains, a certain amount of panic ran through her body "Shit... whats the time?" she asked. "Its eight forty six Stevie... and you are late for work... the DI is after your blood". She sighed once again "Oh fuck.. tell him my clock has stopped... I am on my way". Smithy laughed "Yes boss... see you soon" as he hung up shivers ran through her body, she had never been in love before but if this was how it felt she hated it. She had butterflys in her tummy everytime she heard his voice or he so much as glanced in her direction. Sheer panic streamed through her if she caught sight of him talking to another woman, only yesterday she had flown off the handle because he had spoken to Mel in a flirty way. She had to find away of getting over him, It had been nearly a week since he had 'Made love to her' and he had assured her it was a one time thing and they had settled back into their routine of 'Fucking' every other night. At this moment in time she hated herself for giving it to him on a plate, and she wanted to hate him for taking advantage of her, surely he could see how she was falling for him, deeper and deeper into the trap that Dale Smith set for her everytime he sent her that suductive wink or cheeky grin. She stopped her thoughts mid way, this wasnt helping her to get ready for work, she needed to get up and showered before the DI actually killed her.

She had the quickest shower she had ever had in her life and was now pulling on her outfit she had layed out the night before she was thankfull she had been prepaired otherwise that would of put her back a futher twenty minutes. She had just finished getting dressed and had applied a tiny amount of make up, when her door bell rang. She moved quickly through the flat and paused at the front door checking her reflection, in tight black jeans and a a white top covered by a black waiste coat she was set to knock any blocks socks off, just not the one she wanted. Pulling the door open, she felt her knees weaken "Smithy" she breathed. "You're up then Moss" he smiled, he pulled his hat off and she felt her breathing hitch as she stared at him, she had never been able to resist a man in unifrom but Smithy looked so gorgeous in it. "I need to go Smithy, Im already late for work". A grin emerged on his lips and he licked it off "I have been to see the DI... got you out of the shit you had managed to get yourself in.. so I think you owe me... I think you owe me big DS Moss". She couldnt help her smile as he moved in the front door and pushed it closed "Now you DS Moss.. have been a very bad girl" he smiled as he ran his hand through her soft blonde hair "I think you need to get yourself into that bedroom". She smiled as he gripped her hand and led her towards the bedroom. She wanted to tell him then and there exactly what he ment to her, that she loved him with all her heart but instead she followed him into the bedroom knowing he was about to show her the time of her life and leave her feeling so empty.

As soon as he pushed the bedroom door shut he grinned at her, she knew he would rip her into tiny pieces, he had already done it to her heart. "Strip" he smiled and she gulped, he was on form already. She slowly pulled the clothes off that she had put on a few moments ago. Her jeans and waiste coat dropping to the floor, followed by her t-shirt. Leaving her stood in only a white thong and pink bra. "Your underwear doesnt match" he grinned grabbing her arms as she reached for her bra straps "You have already took my knickers that match this bra" she replied. He laughed "Have I now... thats because I dont like knickers Stevie... and you seem to not listen when I tell you your not allowed to wear them". She smirked "I have to wear underwear Smithy...". He nodded "And you carry on its all you will wear". She smiled as he lent down into her lips, he began fiddling with her bra clasp and she moaned as he nibbled on her lip and pulled her bra from her slim figure "Now that is much better" he pushed her towards the bed and she sighed "How long are you gunna keep this up?". He smiled "Im good for about half hour" he replied and she smirked as she rested down onto the bed "Thats not what I ment and you know it Smithy... how long are you going to keep fucking me?". He grinned "Until you tell me you have had enough". She nodded and he lent over her body into her lips "Have you had enough?" he asked as he pulled away "No..." she replied "But my feelings are running a little deeper now Smithy". He nodded "Im not stupid Stevie..." he moved back from her slightly and rested onto the end of the bed "I want to be able to tell you that yeah one day we will be together and it will all work out... but its not gunna happen... so if you cant handle that we need to stop this.." he gestured between them "I would hate myself if I hurt you". She glanced down, suddenley feeling very vunrable "Whats wrong with me?" she asked trying in vain to cover her body. He sighed "No Stevie... dont ever think this is you.. I am fucked up.. I have always been the same and I cant bring you into this..." she interupted "I should be the judge of that". He sighed lifting her clothes from the floor "No.. I cant hurt you.. I would never be able to forgive myself.. I should go.." she grabbed his hand "No.. please... you came here to..." she moved her hands to reveal her body and he rested back down infront of her "I cant keep doing this Stevie... I think we should end things..." she moved into his lips placing a kiss which he couldnt help but respond to "Please Smithy... I can deal with how I feel.. dont end it now.. we are so good together...". He sighed placing his forehead against hers "I am never going to give you a happy ever after..." she interupted "Its fine... its fine Smithy... my career comes first anyway" she forced a laugh from her lips. He nodded before pushing her back to the bed, he wasnt hanging around as he pulled his handcuffs out and wrapped her hands round the top of the headboard "You sure Stevie?" he asked as he clipped her into place. "I have never been more sure about anything Smithy". He grinned as he stared into her eyes "You are so amazing" he smiled as he lent into her lips, she felt his hand tug at her breast and she smiled slightly under his kiss, she loved him there was never a statement more true but surely this was the next best thing. His hand travelled slowly down her body, teasing her as it went before he began to fiddle with her thong "DS Moss what am I going to do with you?" he asked as he slowly rubed his hand over her thong "Fuck me Smithy". He sighed "But that is giving you what you want..." he paused "And I like it when you are desperate and begging for it". She smiled slightly "So what do you intend to do with me?". He smiled before moving down her body and kissing her gently on each thigh before dragging his teeth up and down her curvy legs "Smithy.." she panted and he sent her a cheeky grin "I want to fuck your brains out Stevie but.." he ran his tounge over her thong and she pulled at the handcuffs as he teased her. As he pulled away he grinned and she smiled slightly "What?". He moved up her body and kissed her lips "I have to get back to work..." she cut in "No Smithy... please...". He smiled, as he slipped his hand inside her thong and teased his finger over her clit before slidding it deep into her "You never fail to impress... you are always so wet... so soaking wet" she moaned she could feel herself building already and he stopped, pulling his hands from her thong "I will come and see you tonight and then I will fuck you harder than you could imagine possible". She watched him as he reached for the key and uncuffed her "You came here to tease me?" she asked and he nodded "Yep... you are lots of fun to tease". He headed for the door and she knew the words stuck in her throat as he turned back she could never admit so she waited to hear the front door bang before she whispeared "I love you Smithy".

Arriving at work the DI was surprisingly calm as she strolled in nearly two hours late. "Stevie.. I need you to go to a break in at a pub.." he paused passing her some paper work "The Star over the road". She ran her eyes over the notes, it was the pub that the team went to after a stressfull day and were in need of a good night. Stevie herself hadnt been much recently, infact her social life had taken a nose dive completly since she had started seeing Smithy and had only had a handfull of nights off from her new role as Sex Slave. "Yes Gov.." she replied and Neil smiled "Take Mickey" he continued and she glanced to the blonde detective resting behind his desk. At the pub they had knocked a few times before a dark haired man pulled the double doors open. "DS Moss... DC Webb..." she introduced flashing her warrent card, the man nodded and she couldnt help but think how familiar he looked, the bar staff changed a lot in the pub and only a few times had they been the same but this one stuck out and she couldnt put her finger on it. "Come in..." he smiled leading them through "The break in was about three this morning... some of your guys have been down and took the CCTV..." she caught him staring at her and she blinked away as he continued "I was out for the night... normally I am upstairs but it was my brothers birthday". Mickeys voice pulled her from the trance she had fallen into over this man "So the pub was empty?" he nodded "Yeah.. I am the manager... I locked up early about eleven.. we wernt busy and then went to that new place in town". Stevie interupted "We need a list of past and present employers... and any regulars..." he nodded "Sure thing". She watched him disapear and Mickey smirked at her "He was eyeing you..." she laughed "Dont be ridiculous.." he interupted "Im telling you..." he paused as the young man walked back towards them with a sheet of paper "Excuse me" Mickey grinned at her, waving his phone "I will call through to uniform". She took the sheet of paper and glanced over it "You dont remember me do you?" the barmen asked. She smiled slightly "Should I?".  
He laughed "I gave you my number a while back... you were in here with some friends... you said you had a hard day.. we got chatting". She nodded "Of corse... Im sorry..". He shook his head "Dont be... its no big deal". She smiled "No.. I honestly ment to call you..." she paused, she probably would of done had she not got caught up with Smithy. "Maybe we could go for a drink?" she asked. He nodded "I can get cover tonight... about eight?" he asked. She nodded, thinking over her plans with Smithy, maybe this was the perfect way to get him to open his eyes and realise what he was missing. "Great... I will meet you in here... see you tonight... oh erm.. I guess I should ask your name.. again?" she smiled, he laughed holding his hand out "Mark", she shook his hand before heading for the door. Mickey was waiting outside a slight smirk on his face "Ok Serge?" he asked and she nodded "Fine". He grinned "So?" and she smiled "So... I have a date tonight". Mickey smiled "I knew it".

Back at the station Stevie had a feeling she hadnt had in a long time, in a few hours she was going on a date and would be spoilt, something she deserved, someone to hopefully make her happy. Seeing Smithy walk into CID and head into Neil's office she sighed, whatever she did her heart would lie with him, so was it wrong of her to use Mark. She watched intently, staring at the door, waiting for him to return from the office but feeling the hand clasp her shoulder she turned to face the man behind her "I was thinking... a coffee?" Mickey smiled. "Erm... yeah.. why not" she smiled taking a final glance at Neils closed door. In the canteen she hadnt been sat at the table long when Mickey placed her mug infront of her "You gunna tell me whats going on?" he asked. "What?" she smiled at him as he rested down oppisite her "What is going on Stevie?". She sighed knowing she needed someone to rely on "Have you ever had a friend with benefits?" she asked, noticing the panic cross his face she laughed "I dont mean you... you idiot". He laughed "I dont need two guesses then... how long has it been going on?". She sighed "Mickey.." he interupted "It wont go no futher... I can assure you... your dirty little secret will go no futher". She smiled "Its been going on a few weeks... but he doesnt want it to ever be serious...". Mickey smiled "After everything he has been through... I cant say I blame him Stevie... its hard losing someone you love... he has been so unlucky". She nodded "I get that... I really do but..". Mickey interupted "I need to go and get on with my paperwork" he smiled slightly rising to his feet and nodding "Alright Smithy" she glanced to the man behind her and smiled back to Mickey "I will be back soon". He lent over her shoulder and into her ear "My office... now". He didnt even wait for her to respond, shit, had he heard her tell Mickey, he would kill her, she had promised nobody would ever know about them.

She had finished her coffee in a matter of seconds and was waiting outside his office, she had knocked twice and he hadn't answered, she knew he was in there, she could here him moving round. She raised her hand to knock again and she froze as the door opened, she dropped her hand back down to her side and smiled slighty "Sorry... I didnt know if you knew I was erm..." she paused "You wanted to see me Gov". He gestured for her to walk into the room "Sit down Stevie..." she moved to a seat and he pushed the door closed "I have something for you..." she smiled "Really?". He nodded "The bag" he pointed to a pale pink bag resting on his desk and she reached for it, pulling it open she smiled "Matching" she grinned up at him "Umm.." he gruted "And its very sexy" she pulled the underwear from the bag and he smiled "I wanted you to wear it tonight..." she interupted "I cant see you tonight... Im sorry". He smiled "Ok.. erm.. is there a reason?". She smiled slightly as he rested onto the desk infront of her ""I have a date". She noticed his face fall and guilt ran down her spin "A date?" he repeated and she smiled at him trying to make his eyes meet hers "Yeah.. is it a problem..". He shook his head "No.." he glanced into her eyes and she saw the full extend of his hurt "No corse not... so who is the lucky bloke?". She smiled "Its a barmen I met a few weeks back, before we started..." she paused and he smiled at her "Its ok Stevie... Im not expecting you to not date... I hope it doesnt have to alter what we have..." she stood up "For now I want us to carry on..." she moved towards him and lent up into his lips, he pulled away almost instantly "Is he good enough for you?" he asked and she nodded "I dont really know yet... its only gunna be our first date.." he lent back into her lips and she could feel the hurt in his kiss "Smithy..." she smiled as she pulled away "Do you want to..." she gestured to the desk and he took her hand "You know what... I have a lot of work to do Stevie... I will catch up with you tomorrow". She nodded slightly "Ok.. have a good rest of your day".

The rest of the day had passed slowly and Stevie had left the case mainly to Mickey, she hated how hurt Smithy had looked and didnt know if she could ever forgive herself but he had hurt her too and it was unreasonable of him to expect her to sit on the shelf. She packed her desk up and had a slight excitment in her tummy but it was still over powered by the guilt and she picked up the phone a couple of times to cancel her date but deciding to give it a go, she pulled on a small skirt and a revealling top, adding on some make up she stared at herself in the mirror before curling her soft blonde locks. When she was finished she eyed herself in the mirror, she looked hot and she knew she could make Mark eat his heart out. She pushed the pub door open and glanced inside, seeing the Sunhill crowd sitting in the far corner she sighed, she had dressed up more than usual and they hadnt seen her look so glamourous, deciding she had to face them she marched over and noticed instantly the looks she got from Nate and Ben "Wow..." Callum stated "You look very..." he paused as he dragged his eyes over her slim figure "Fit". She sighed "Thank you... I am meeting someone though... so I will see you in a bit". Turning she gulped as Smithy stared at her from the bar, she glanced to Mark, he was serving a customer so she walked to Smithy "Hey...". He sighed "Hi Stevie... you look beautiful". She smiled "Thanks.. I didnt realise you would be here... Im sorry". He shook his head "Dont be" he moved past her and she grabbed his wrist slightly "Listen I know this cant be easy for you Smithy but..." he interupted "You are a big girl Stevie... bout time you stood on your own two feet and have someone who actually respects you eh?" he turned away and walked off feeling tears prick at her eyes she decided she was gunna make Smithy regret the day he was born.

* * *

**I am sorry this chapter has not been quite as graphic as the past few, but I promise it will be back to normal in the next chapter, I just wanted to add a bit of depth to the story so please let me know if it was ok and what you think?xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is very long so I am sorry for that but as promised back to my usual style. Please please leave me a review they mean so much and keep me focused. Most of my insperation is focusing on this story at the moment so I will be updating this more than my others but I will try and update a different one soon. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Stevie marched over to Mark behind the bar and flashed him a huge grin "Evening..." he smiled running his hand through his black hair "I couldnt get cover... Im really sorry..." she glanced down at her figure all dressed up, now she had to go over to her colleagues with her tail between her legs "so..." he continued "I have got the chef to cook us something special and I have a table reserved over there..." he gestured towards the table next to the one filled with her colleagues "And then I can keep an eye on my new barmaid and enjoy your company". She nodded "Sounds lovely..." he turned to the young girl behind him "I will be over there... if I am needed.." and with that he walked round from behind the bar and gripped her hand "Your table awaits". She walked over and rested down, she could see Smithy clearly and he was staring at her, he looked so angry, but was she really doing anything wrong? He had just been so nasty and obviously had no respect for her. She glanced to Mark and he smiled at her softly "Is there a problem?" he gestured towards the table and she shook her head "No... not at all... just my colleagues... its fine". He grinned "Great... so tell me about yourself?". Although she liked Mark she hated the thought of him having to learn everything about her, Smithy knew everything there was to know and it was so easy to open up to him but Mark stared at her intently and she just couldnt find words "Well Im thirty four.. I work over the road.. I have for the past four years.." she glanced at Smithy as she began to tell this stranger about her childhood, her friends and family, what she loved and hated and about her recent disaster when it came to men, she didnt name Smithy but she had a feeling Mark could pick up on the vibe the two were sending each other.

The two had eaten and she had spent the whole time flirting outragously with him, she could see Smithys eyes burning with jealously, was her plan working, she loved every minute of him staring at her, having fun enjoying herself. The two had moved back to the bar and she watched as most of her colleagues left, leaving only Smithy and Callum still sat. She smiled to Mark "I dont work that closly with any of them... they are all uniformed officers...". Mark smiled "So none of them are your mates then?" he asked and she shook her head. He smiled "Well one of them is coming over..." he gestured to the table and panic ran through her as Smithy walked towards them. He rested next to her "Dont mind if I join you" he asked not giving her a chance to reply "I will have a pint and what ever she wants" he smiled to Mark "Im not worki..." Smithy interupted him "Thanks mate" Stevie smiled as Mark headed behind the bar "What the hell are you doing?". He smiled "I just came to be polite.." she cut in "Its a bit late for that... leave us alone". Mark placed the drinks infront of them "The barrels gone.. I will be two secs Stevie.. you ok?". Smithy interupted before she had a chance "She is fine mate.. jog on". She glared at him "Jealousy is very unattractive Smithy". He laughed "Do me a favour.. what have I got to be jelous of.. I have had you and your hardly something to write home about". She smiled "Well you have certainly kept coming back for more". He lent into her ear "Only cause you beg for it love". He smiled as Callum shouted a goodbye from the other side of the pub "See you mate". She glared at him "Why dont you go with him... Im sure the two of you could find a couple of dogs..." he laughed "I dont need to go any where to do that". She went to scream at him but noticing Mark come from cellar she decided on a whole different form of revenge "Do you want to come back to mine... its quiet in here now..". He nodded "Yeah... give me ten minutes.. I will call last orders".  
Smithy glared at her "Gunna drop your knickers again... your good at that". She glanced at Mark as he headed back over "why dont you grab a bottle to take with us.." Smithy interupted "You dont need it mate.. she drops her knickers without it but believe me once you get there you will lose interest..." he lent into Stevies ear sligtly "Being experienced doesnt make you good eh Stevie?". He turned and walked away and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks "Im sorry..." she splutered to Mark "I erm.. Im gunna go". He grabbed her wrist "Give me five minutes and I will walk you..." he gestured to the door "The bloke obviously wants you... just ignore him". She smiled slightly as Mark headed to the barmaid.

Arriving outside her flat she smiled to him "This is me" and she glanced to the ground "Do you mind if we give tonight a miss I just..." Mark interupted "Its fine but for the record... the bloke is a mug" she thought of Smithy and smiled slightly "No he just... he is a mess". Mark smiled "You are beautiful, lovely, smart and way out of his league.. Im not surprised he is so jealous.." Mark lent into her lips placing a soft tender kiss, it felt so sweet and she could feel her heart melting, he was a lovely man but he wasnt Smithy, she pulled away "I will call you tomorrow" she breathed softly before vertually running up the stone steps to her flat. Once inside she slammed the door shut, when had things become so bloody complicated. She walked through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, it was only eleven thirty and she was home and alone. Her phone rang and she glanced at Smithys name flashing on the screen before ending the call, how could he belittle her so much, all she really wanted was to make him happy, did he really hate her that much?. She moved through to the bedroom and removed her make up, she looked washed out as she stared at her reflection, her eyes sad and her curls pushed behind her ears. She stripped her clothes off and pulled on Smithys shirt, she had slept in it since he had given it to her, she didnt know why she would want to after the way he had treated her tonight but she just wanted to be close to him. She flicked on her radio in the kitchen turning the music loud trying to drain his words from her head. Hearing the door bell she sighed before turning the music down and heading for the door "Sorry Mrs Boutle.. I do know the time..." she paused as she pulled the door open and saw him standing the other side. "Go away" she stressed trying to slam the door, he pushed his foot inside "Why did you send him away because of me?" he asked. "Dont flatter yourself... Smithy move". He pushed the door open and she sighed "Do you not think you have hurt me enough... just go". He smiled "Five minutes... please Stevie". She moved aside "Fine... then you go".

In the kitchen she rested down at the table "Say what you have come to say Dale". He smiled kneeling down beside her "I am so sorry..." she laughed "Oh really... for what... having no respect for me.. telling Mark I am easy or just being a complete cunt". He glanced down "I dont know what else to say... I was so out of order but I only did it cause..." he glanced down and she saw tears in his eyes "I care about you so much.. my heart was breaking watching you and him". She rose to her feet "Just go". He rose to his feet "Stevie..." she interupted "What do you want me to say Smithy... you dont want me but you dont want anyone else to have me... Im not a toy despite what you may think... I have feelings". He sighed "I know.. I know Stevie.. I am so sorry...". She glared at him "why did you do it?". He smiled "Cause he isnt good enough for you.." she interupted "Oh.. and I suppose you are?". He laughed "No.. not at all... but.." he smiled taking her hand in his "I care so much about you and you deserve someone who takes you on a proper first date...". She interupted "No.. I deserve someone who doesnt just come here to fuck me every other night... to tie me up so he can get his thrills having complete power... you are a freak... and I deserve far better than someone like you in my life". He nodded "I know... I am sorry". He placed his hand gently to her face "You are perfect Stevie.. and nobody is ever gunna be good enough" he turned and she grabbed his wrist turning him back to her. "You are all I have ever wanted" she began her eyes fixed on the floor "You are the only person I have let treat me like you do..." he lent down into her lips and kissed her gently, she pulled away "No.. you cant just kiss me and think all the hurt will just go away.." he pushed back into her lips and she melted, this was the only place she wanted to be.

He lifted her onto the kitchen table, kissing her more gently than he had ever kissed her before, his hands holding hers and she knew that moment in time he was hurting so badly and it was all her fault, she had pushed him into this. As he pulled away "Smithy..." he stared into her eyes and she smiled "I want us to be together". He stepped back from her "I cant Stevie.. believe me I want to make love to you... but I am never going to be your boyfriend... I cant do it". She glanced down "Ok" tears burnt in her eyes and she blinked them back before pulling him back into her lips, she had to be close to him, she wanted him to make love to her again, even though it was only one night, she knew she would never forgive herself if she sent him away. He pulled on her hand and led her towards the bedroom, he pulled the door open and led her to the bed, he rested down and smiled up at her "Do you want this?" he asked and she nodded. He ran his hand into her hair and pulled her lips onto his, he pulled her onto his lap. He slipped his hand inside his shirt she wore, up and down her soft back, he wasnt trying to grope her, he just held her close letting his skin touch hers. He moved his lips onto her neck and she tiled her head back so he had easier access to her throat. "You are so amazing" he stated inbetween his kissess. He moved his hands to his own shirt and pulled it up over his head. He took her hand and placed it just above his nipple, next to his scar, she glanced down "I had this done for you". She stared at her initials now labelling his body "Smithy... I dont... I dont get you" she tilted her head to get a better view, "Just because I cant be with you doesnt mean I dont love you Stevie". She closed her eyes, she had been longing to hear them words but they stung. She stayed sat on his lap for a few seconds before pulling at the button on his jeans, he was so needy and desperate tonight, she wanted him to need her. She pulled his jeans down and smiled as his huge erection came in to sight. She slipped her hand round him, he felt huge and she began to slowly rub up and down him. She dropped a kiss to his lips and reached for his jeans pocket "My turn Smithy" she smiled pulling his handcuffs she knew would be there out and clipping him to the bed before he even had a chance to respond. She continued to pull at his erection, his eyes were burning, he hated her having control, she lent in and kissed his lips, she pulled away and stayed just out of reach for him "I am going to torture you". He stared at her "Just let me... I dont want to fuck you.. I want to make love to you". She laughed "You always want to fuck me". She moved her hand to his shirt she was wearing and slowly unbuttoned it. "Ahhhh Stevie" he smiled as she slowly edged it apart, she could see he was dying to touch her, and she grinned "You want to touch me..." she asked before slowly running her hand between her legs "Here?" she grinned watching his eyes glow "Please Moss... this isnt fair". She lent into his lips before moving onto his neck, he pulled at the handcuffs and she nibbled gently as she moved onto his chest, over his new tattoo, his scar onto his nipple, something she had never done before as she blew it and dragged her tounge over it before moving to the other. He was panting as he watched her, she dropped her hand to his erection from between her legs and he moaned "You are so wet". She nodded "Soaked Smithy" she hoovered over his erection and he gulped as she eased onto him slightly before pulling away. "You want me?" she asked and he nodded "Beg me". He laughed "You got no chance Stevie". She gripped his erection once again and ran her hand up and down, quickly and she could see by his face he was ready for her "I want to come inside you... not all over your fucking hand" he stressed and she grinned "Beg me then". He shook his head "You will cave". She dropped her body down and he started to pant already knowing what was coming as she slipped his erection into her mouth, down to the back of her throat before pulling it out again, she licked her lips, he was staring down at her as she licked him, cupping his balls in her hand as she went, she grinned as she placed kisses on him and he moaned loudly "Please Stevie..." she glanced up "What was that?" she asked moving back up towards him "Please let me in you". She smiled, it was more satisfying than she had ever imagined. She rested onto his erection once again letting him slid up and down her, not quite letting him inside "Stevie for fucksake" he stressed and she smiled "You want a shag?". He nodded "Yeah... I do" she smiled "But I thought I was 'hardly something to write home about'?" she smiled and he sighed "You are the best I have ever fucking had Stevie... thats why I dont want to lose you". She grinned before leaning into his ear "Dont ever treat me like that again Smithy... you wont get another chance". She reached for his jeans and pulled the key out, she smiled before dragging it down his chest "Now.. if I let you out... you can fuck me exactly how you want to..." she paused and slid him in briefly once again before out "You could even tie me to the bed". His eyes lit up "But...". she grinned "But.. I dont want someone who has no respect for me fucking me". He sighed "You know I respect you Stevie... come on please". She nodded "That proves it..." she ran her hand over his tattoo and lifted the key to his wrists "One more thing Smithy...". He stared into her eyes as she rested so close to him "Dont ever think I am easy... it took you four years to get me into bed". He laughed slightly "You are far from easy" and with that she removed his handcuffs, his eyes lit up as she passed them to him and he flipped her onto her back before she had a chance to protest the roles were reversed and she was cuffed to the bed and at his mercy. He had a smirk on his lips and a cheeky glint in his eyes and she knew he was back to the normal Smithy, the man she loved, the man who could show her the time of her life. He ran his hands down her arms, he was teasing her already, as he dropped onto her breasts cupping one in each hand, he teased her nipples between his fingers and he grinned "Dont ever try and be my boss Stevie..." he grinned leaning into her lips, he kissed her forcing his tounge instantly into her mouth, as he pulled away he moved his hands, lifting her knees up and apart and he sighed "This is mine Stevie... and you were teasing me with it..." He ran his finger slowly over her clit and grinned "You are so wet Stevie" he pushed his finger deep inside her and she moaned out "You want me to make you come?" he asked and she nodded, trying in vain to control herself "I dont want to though... you are a tease..". She smiled slightly "I am sorry Smithy... please... please.." he stopped "Please what?"  
she sighed "Make me come.. please Smithy". He shook his head "No good enough". She sighed "Smithy please" he teased her clit once again and he grinned "You are so much fun" he stopped and smiled "Now what to do to you?" he grinned and she watched him as he climbed from the bed "I will be back in a second" he dissapeared from the room and a smile emerged on her lips, however he was gunna torture her she didnt care, so long as it was him nothing else mattered.

When he returned he had his jacket swung over his shoulder, he had taken it off in the kitchen and she wondered what he was doing, he looked gorgeous, his whole naked form was something you would expect from a model, and he fiddled with his erection before moving over to the bed "When I brought your underwear today... I got you something else..." he paused as he fished in his inside pocket of his coat and produced a small vibrator "Whats that for..." she asked and he switched it on and it buzzed to life "Shall we find out" he grinned. He teased it over her clit, and she moaned out, "Im not stopping until you scream DS Moss" she sighed as he moved it down and pushed it inside her "Smithy" she panted and he kissed her lips "Very sexy" he grinned "But I think I know how to send you over the edge". He dropped down her body kissing her nipples as he went, tugging them with his teeth before dragging his mouth futher down her body. She pulled against the handcuffs as he pushed the toy futher into her and then he slid his tounge over her clit "Smithy..." she shouted pulling harder against the restraints. He glanced up and began to tease the toy slower in and out of her "Beg me Stevie". She panted "I have already... please.. please Smithy... make me come". He sighed "You teased me" he smiled as he pushed the vibrator a bit harder "Im sorry... I will..." she let out a moan as he moved the toy into her deeper "I will never ever do it again... I promise.. Please let me come". He dropped his mouth back down between her legs nibbling on her thighs before moving his tounge over her clit. She screamed out again as he ran it back and forth in time with the vibrator and she felt herself building round him. "Smithy" she panted as she exploded into orgasm, no longer able to hold it in. As he pulled away he was grinning as he pulled the vibrator from her and dropped it to the floor "My turn?" she didnt no if he was making a statement or asking permission as he pulled a condom from his jeans and she panted "Yeah Smithy... fuck me" he moved his hands and unclipped the handcuffs dropping them to the floor, she gripped her hands round his neck as his lips kissed hers. Then he was inside her, filling her completly as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her, she was holding him close, enjoying his body as he sweated and she could run her hands up and down his back, feeling his body dampen. He pulled from her lips and grinned "I do love you Stevie" he didnt give her a chance to say it back as he kissed her once again and then he thrust one final time before stilling. She ran her hands into his hair and smiled as he forced his eyes to hers "I lo..." he interupted "Please dont... dont tell me that". He lent in and kissed her lips again before pulling from her and rolling onto his back, he held his arm out and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her head and pulled the covers over them "I just want you to be close" he smiled as he held her tight.

She woke to an empty bed the next morning and sighed, had he ran away in the middle of the night. Her whole body acked and she knew it was due to an amazing night. Hearing a noise in the kitchen she grabbed her dressing gown on and headed for the bedroom door. She stopped in the kitchen door way watching as he humed to the radio, she switched it off and he turned to face her "Morning" she smiled and his eyes lit up "Morning sweetheart". She moved over and lent up into his lips, placing a slight kiss, he grinned "Last night... was the best of my life". She nodded "It was pretty amazing". He kissed her lips once again "If you want to carry on seeing the barmen... you have my blessing... I mean Im not expecting you to be single forever" she felt her heart break, she guessed somewhere inside her she has assumed they would now be together. "I dont know yet.. I will think about it". Hearing her phone ring she moved to it and lifted it from the reciever, taking a quick glance at him making a coffee. "Hello..." she began. "Hello Hunni... I am ringing to remind you of Aunt Debbies party next weekend... I do hope you are still coming up?" her mother spoke. "Of corse Mum... I am driving up next Friday.. I will stay until Sunday.. I have booked the hotel round the corner". She glanced at Smithy, he was staring at her and she knew he was listening. "Are you coming alone?". Stevie sighed "I dont know yet... I have met a man recently so I will see if he is free.. I have to go Mum.. see you next weekend". She hung up and turned back to Smithy "My Mum... its my Aunts birthday.. just checking I havent forgot about it" he smiled "Where is it?". She smiled "I have to travel to Manchester.. it wont take long.. I will see if Mark wants to keep me company.." she grabbed her mobile "I will be back in a minute... Im going to have a shower". He watched her walk from the room and she knew she had hurt him again but how else could she make him realise what he was missing if she didnt move on.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my extremelly long chapter. Please leave me a review. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I am on a roll with this story so here is the next chapter. I will state once again that it has strong sexual scenes so if it is not your kind of thing please dont read it, I have recieved a couple of nasty messages from one person because of the style of this story, if you dont like it then please dont read it!Thank you for all the nice reviews and messages. Jodie. xxx**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Stevie knocked lightly on his office door and waited "Smithy..." she called softly and waited for him to pull the door open "Morning Smithy... I erm..." he interupted "I am really busy Stevie... is this important?" he asked. She nodded "I am going away tomorrow... and I am pretty sure you have a problem..." she paused watching as he moved over to his seat and rested down "Nothing is going to change..." he interupted "No.. you are going away with him... you telling me you arent gunna share a bed with him". She sighed pushing up onto the desk infront of him "He is my boyfriend Smithy.." he nodded "Yeah and dont I bloody know it.. when did we last spend a night together?" she sighed running her hand through her hair "We slept together yesterday Smithy". He rose to his feet "No... I mean a night... not a quick fuck in my office". She glanced down "When I get back on Sunday night.. you can come round then?". He shook his head "Dont push yourself Stevie". She gripped his hand and smiled "You are so important to me Smithy... and I hate you being angry with me.. so please just get over it before I leave tomorrow". He grabbed her wrist as she slid off his desk "Take me". She shook her head "I cant it is all organised... I have asked Mark". He held onto her and she smiled "I have to go Smithy". He lent into her lips, kissing her gently, she didnt understand, why wouldnt he just give in? She pulled away "Smithy". He sighed "I need you". She glanced down "I cant do this now... I am up to my eyes in it with the DI... I have so much paperwork...". He held her wrist tight "I want you". She nodded "I know Smithy". She moved towards the door and he rested back into his seat "Please... just think about taking me instead". She smiled back to him "I cant Smithy". Outside the office she lent against his door, why had she managed to fall in love with the most difficult and irratating man in Sunhill? This really wasnt fair. "Breakfast" she turned to the word and smiled to the small blonde detective "You DC Webb... have said the magic word". She waited for him to walk over and he smiled "Canteen?". She sighed "Anywhere but".

She rested down in the cafe oppisite Mickey, sometimes she wished Smithy was more like him, he was so gentle and caring, the oppisite to the infamous Inspector Smith. He smiled "I think I'll have a full English... what do you want?" he smiled at her "Things to make sense again". He sighed "Stevie... if he is never gunna give you what you want then.. get over him". She glared at him "Cause it is just that simple... I love him". Mickey glanced to the waitress and ordered his breakfast. "Just a tea" she smiled before turning to Mickey "I dont get what his problem is... he says he loves me". Mickey shrugged "Maybe he is frightened". She grunted "Smithy, frightened? do me a favour". Mickey sighed "He treats you like shit Stevie.. and yet you still go back for more... what is it about him?" he paused and she sat in silence "Women have always fallen at his feet.. and he has always been the same... I thought you were seeing that barmen anyway". She nodded "Yeah, Mark.. I am". Mickey smiled "So please tell me you have stopped whatever is going on with Smithy?". She smiled "Im trying.. he has some sort of control over me... I have always been my own woman.. nobody has ever told me what to do but with him... everything I do is to try and get him to commit to me". Stevies phone rang and she sighed "Its him". Mickey smiled "Ignore him". She stared at Mickey for a few minutes "I cant... I have to go". She rose to her feet and Mickey grabbed her wrist "Stevie... you are amazing, you might talk a little to much and get on me nerves when you are drunk" a faint smile traced her lips as he continued "But you deserve someone who can make you truely happy... and Smithy clearly doesnt do that... do the right thing". She nodded "Thanks Mickey, you have made me see sense". She cancelled her tea as she headed out the cafe door and headed for the pub, knowing it wasnt open but she had to see Mark, she knew know what she needed to do. Another call from Smithy came and she sent it to answer phone.

Arriving back at the station a little over an hour later she made her way straight up to CID, she had no time for Smithy now, despite the fact he had called her twelve times. She rested at her desk and began to get on with her paperwork. She glanced at her phone every few hours to get rid of her latest missed calls, and to ignore his texts. She hadnt noticed him walk into CID, or march over to her and lean over her shoulder "My office now". She cut in before he could leave "Im busy Gov". He lent back over her shoulder "My office... or I will do it here". She gulped, he was angry, maybe ignoring him wasnt a good move. She rose to her feet and began her way after him, in the hall she called him "Is this about work?". He turned to face her his eyes burning with rage "Take a wild guess?". She gulped "If it is not work related.. I cant do this now... I have to much to get on with". He stormed back towards her and she felt frightened, she never thought she would be scared of him, this was Dale Smith, the man who protected her at any given opputunity. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the room she had stopped next to, she had never been inside in the four years she had worked there and judging by the contents she guessed it was a cleaning cupboard. His eyes were wild as he stared at her "What are you trying to do to me?" he barked. She shook her head "Smithy... I..." he cut her words off, his lips pushing tight to hers, his hands in her hair, his tounge pushing its way into her mouth and she wanted to resist but she couldnt, she could never resist him. He panted as he pulled his lips from hers "Dont go". She sighed "I have to... Smithy.. my Mum is giving me a hard enough time about dating a twenty three year old and taking him to the party... I am showing the family up... I cant not turn up at all". He kissed her lips "Take me instead, you know you would rather be there with me...". She pushed into his lips "Smithy.. I..." he kissed her again "Stevie.. I need you to take me... we need to spend time together, I dont want you with him... I love you". The words pulled her from her focus and she sighed "I will tell Mark I am going on my own...". He kissed her lips again "Thank you". She nodded "He is my boyfriend Smithy... you are gunna have to get used to it...". He kissed her so gently, placing his hands to her face "If he is so important.. why do I always come first?". She sighed "Is that what this is about... making sure you are top of my list,  
getting my priorites right... you know what forget it... I would rather go on my own than with you". She stormed from the cupboard not even glancing back as he shouted after her, feeling his hand grip her wrist she pulled from him "No.. you leave me alone... Im not yours to control... not anymore" she noticed a few people staring at them and she turned away and headed as far away from him as possible.

Her last day at work had been far from quiet and after her row with Smithy she had left as soon as possible. She hated him for what he was doing to her, but deep down she loved him, more than he would ever know. Hearing the door bell a slight smile traced her lips "You are early" she pulled the door open and panic covered her face "What are you doing here?" she pulled him in the door "We need to talk... I dont want you leaving hating me". She sighed "Smithy..." she paused as the door bell rang "Go in my room... and be quiet..". He smiled "What?". She sighed "If you are ever going to do anything for me..." he cut in "Fine...". She sighed as he disapeared into her bedroom. "Mark.. come in" she grinned as she pulled the door open. He stepped inside and she led him towards the kitchen, fully aware Smithy could hear every word they were saying. "Im sorry about today Stevie... I..." she lent in and kissed his lips silencing him "Mark.. honestly its fine.. it was my fault..". He placed his hand to her face "I really like you and if you need this weekend to sort your feelings out.. Im happy you are going alone". She smiled "Thank you". He placed his hand to her leg "Maybe we could..." she gripped his hand "Listen.. I really like you Mark but... like I said.. I have a problem with men at the moment". He nodded "Its fine... Im sorry". She gripped his hand "I think... when I get back we can.." she kissed his lips "Definatly move to the next level" she half said it because she wanted to be with him, someone to make her feel special but more so because she knew Smithy could hear everyword. "I am not feeling great and have a long drive in the morning... so I will ring you when I get there". She rose to her feet and headed for the door to let him out, he placed a longing kiss to her lips "You are so special Stevie" he smiled and she pushed the door closed. As she turned back, Smithy was stood in her bedroom door way "Why are you going alone?". She sighed "please just go Smithy". He smiled "Because of me?". She pulled the door open "Go". He moved over and slammed the door shut "Have you not slept with him?". She stared at him "Do you get off on ruining my life.. I have a chance to be happy... and you.." she placed her hand to his face "Why wont you walk away?". He lent into her lips, kissing her gently "Because I love you". She couldnt resist him anymore and she pushed into his body, kissing him, her hands pulling at his top. They fumbled their way into the bedroom and both fell onto the bed, he was ripping at her clothes. His erection digging into her leg as he pulled her jeans from her body. He laughed "You are learning" he ran his hand over her now naked body "No knickers". He ran his finger over her clit and inside her. He knew her body so well, he knew exactly how to turn her on. His lips were back on hers and she gripped the back of his head holding him close. He pulled his hand from her body and unzipped his jeans. He pulled a condom from his pocket and slipped it on. He was inside her, pushing slowly deeper and deeper. She moaned out and he kissed her once again "You are so beautiful..." he breathed against her lips "I wish I met you before". His lips were back on hers, kissing her intently again, his hands pulling at her breasts. He was so intimate as his lips slowly caressed hers, as he glided in and out. He pulled his lips from her body and smiled slightly "You are so special to me". She pushed into his lips her hands dropping to his. He held her tightly as he pushed deeper and deeper, until he stilled and she felt him move his lips to her ear "I do love you Stevie". He slipped out of her and she smiled as he pulled his jeans up "No foreplay?" she asked. He let out a laugh "Foreplay can be overrated... when you are desperate for someone". She smiled "Before what?". She grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over her body. "What?" he replied leaning in and kissing her lips. "You said you wished you had met me before... before what?". He smiled "I erm.. did I say that?" she nodded and he lent into her lips again "Erm before..." he paused eyeing her figure "I got old... then I could of gone again already". She smiled "Thats not what you ment Smithy". He rose to his feet and headed for the door "You want to order a pizza?" he asked, and she sighed watching him walk towards the living room. She was finaly starting to get somewhere, he had opened up slightly, now all she needed to do was get him to open up completly and she had the perfect plan.

She rested down next to him on the sofa and swung her legs over his "I want to be gone by two tomorrow... so you will need to be here by half one... and I am driving". He nodded as he lent into her lips once again "It sounds perfect". She smiled at him, he looked so gorgeous, his muscles so full as he looked over the menu, she bit her lip before opening her legs, she saw the smirk emerge on his lips "Are you trying to seduce me again DS Moss?" he grinned. She shook her head "No.. just getting a bit more comfatable". He dropped his hand to her leg "Is that a fact eh.. I fancy..." he paused chucking the menu onto the table infront of them "A meat feast". She nodded "I will order it" she dialled the number and smiled at him as he slid his hand down the inside of her thigh "Still wet DS Moss" she grinned at him as she began to order the pizza. "Can I have..." she paused as he pushed inside her "A erm... a... meat.. Smithy" she glared at him and he eased his fingers out again "A erm meat feast..." he was smirking at her as he began to tease her clit "And.. erm.. a chocolate cheesecake". She moaned as he pushed his fingers in once again "Are you ok Miss?" the woman on the end of the phone asked. "I am fine..." she panted before giving the lady her address and hanging up. "You arsehole..." she grinned as she slapped his arm, he gripped both her wrists in his hand and pushed them above her head "You wanted forplay Stevie" he smiled before pushing his free hand betwenn her legs once again, inserting his fingers so deep into her. "Smithy" she moaned as he lent over and kissed her lips. "I want to play a game.." he smiled as he pulled away and she grinned, she loved fun Smithy more than any other side of his personality "If I make you come in the next five minutes... you open the door to the pizza boy in your underwear..." she shook her head "No chance". He lent in and kissed her lips again "But if I dont... I will open the door in what ever you see fit?". She grinned "Naked?". He nodded "If thats what you want?". She nodded "You are on Mr Smith but... you are only allowed to use your hand.. no toys". He nodded "Fine" before leaning into her lips once again. He kept her hands above her head using his free hand to tease her clit, she knew deep down if he wanted to make her come he could within seconds, but she was praying he didnt know that. He kissed her lips gently and smiled as he pulled away "You are very easy to tease DS Moss" he grinned before easing his fingers out of her "One button and you go over the edge" he ran his finger over her clit and she moaned out "See if I do it like this..." he rubed small circles onto her clit with his knuckle and she screamed out "You go to pieces". He stopped and smiled "Or if I do this..." he pushed two fingers deep inside her "You scream" he smiled as she cried out. "How long has that been?" he asked glancing at the clock "Four minutes?". She nodded and he smiled "Time for an orgasm then.." he smirked as he teased his fingers out of her, he rose his thumb to his mouth and slipped it inside pulling it out he grinned before dropping his now hot wet thumb to her clit "See now if I do this..." he began rubbing cicles once again into her clit, usng the pad of his thumb, she felt herself building and she knew he had won as she screamed into an amazing orgasm. "Now now Miss Moss... I do believe we need to find you some underwear..." he grinned as she steadied her breathing "Smithy.." he interupted "But first we cant have just one can we?" she smiled as a grin emerged on his lips "Stand up". Struggling to her feet she tried to balance herself and he gripped onto her legs, he licked his lips before pulling her legs apart and slipping his finger between her leg "Now DS Moss... I think if I get another orgasm... I should get another treat...". She smiled as he moved a bit closer and slipped his tounge over her clit, she felt her legs buckle but he held her up as he contiued to tease his well trained tounge over her, she felt herself building once again and she wanted to stop herself, surely she had control over her body "Please..." she panted as he dropped a hand between her leg and pushed his fingers deep inside her as his mouth continued to control her and she knew however hard she tried she couldnt resist him and she began to build again, feeling the excitment run through her body before she broke infront of him, her legs giving way as he pulled her onto his lap. "Smithy... I dunno how you..." she paused as he kissed her lips easing her from the orgasm. "Come on" he pulled her to her feet and she already knew where he was taking her.

He had picked out a black thong and bra and she stood infront of him feeling her cheeks blush already. He grabbed for her pink fluffy towel "Why are you doing this?" she asked and he grinned "Cause it turns me on when you are embarressed and cant control what is happening... Im letting you wear the towel.. so be thankfull". She wrapped it round her "Like that leaves a lot to the imagination". He stared at her as the door bell rang and smirked "Show time DS Moss..." she walked from the room, fully aware she was about to give the delievery man a complete eyefull, her breasts were barely contained and the towel hung to just bellow her bum. She pulled the door open and smiled to the young boy the other side as his eyes lit up "Good evening Miss.." he began to empty the bag of food and she panicked as Smithy appeared behind her, and his plan become clear all along as he slipped his hand discrettly under the towel and started to stroke her. She closed her eyes as he pulled her thong aside and slipped his finger into her, she felt her breath hitch and the delevery man smiled as she took the food, almost dropping it to the floor "Thats thirteen fifty please...". Smithy pulled some money from his jeans and passed it to the man "Keep the change mate". She felt him losen her towel and drop it to the floor as he pushed the door shut giving the man a quick glance of her body and letting him know exactly what Smithy was doing. "We could get arrested for that" she panted and he grinned as he undid his jeans letting them drop to the floor. He pulled her thong down and she knew what was coming and she dropped the pizza to the floor and he ripped a condom open and pulled it on before lifting her up, and round his waste and then he was inside her, filling her for the second time that night, his lips pushing hard against hers as he supported her weight with his hands as he pushed deeper and deeper, he moved his lips to her ear as he stilled almost instantly, he panted "Dont ever ask for more foreplay Stevie..." he paused kissing her lips again "Or I will make sure you cant fucking walk in the morning"  
she smiled "Thats why?" she asked as he dropped her back to her feet and he nodded slightly pulling the condom off and his jeans up "And... the fact I love to see you squirm". He smiled as he picked the pizza up "You have ruined my pizza Moss.. I think that boy would be to frightened to bring us another one". She nodded as she reached down and grabbed the towel and followed him into the living room.

They had eaten the pizza despite it being dropped on the floor and were sitting cuddled up on the sofa watching friends on the TV, he had moaned but had started to get into it. She was wrapped up in his arms and she never wanted to move, life was so perfect when they just layed together and he treated her like a person rather than a toy. "I better go..." he smiled as he lent into her lips "Cant you stay the night?" she asked. He ran his hand through her hair "No I need to go and pack.. I will knock of work at lunch time and be here by one Moss..." she grinned "I cant wait... although I would prefer it if you didnt tell my family about our... arangement". He laughed "Its not how I am going to open a conversation with your mother is it... we are going as friends Stevie... but at the hotel.. Im sure we can have lots of fun...". She nodded "Im sure we can get some room service delievered in our underwear". He laughed "I love you Moss". He rose to his feet and she climbed from the sofa and followed him "I lo.." he cut in "Dont Stevie... see you tomorrow". She smiled as he left, why wouldnt he let her tell him she loved him, it was almost as if it pained him to hear it? She had made her mind up though, he was the man for her and she was not gunna let a little commitment issuee ruin her happiness, he was going to be hers.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I really dont want have to end this story before I had planned but if I get anymore abuse I will, so please be nice :) Jodie xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, it made me feel so much better after the nasty messages I had recieved. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie. As always the chapter has strong sex scenes so please be warned and if you dont like it, dont read. Thanks xx**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"You Inspector Smith are late..." she smiled as she pulled the front door open, he glanced at his watch "Five mintes Stevie.. I will drive a bit faster... for the first five minutes..." she interupted as he lent down into her lips "Im driving". He pulled back from her "I have brought my car... there is more space on the backseat" he rose his eyebrows and she grinned at him "You are hoorny all the time Smithy". He kissed her lips gently and smiled as he pulled away "No.. you are just so god damn sexy all of the time". She smiled as he lent into her lips once again "You ready then Moss... cause otherwise I may get you in that bedroom and we will never get any where...". She grabbed her bag from the floor and smiled at him "Lead the way Smithy" he took her bag from her hand "What sort of a gentleman would I be if I made you carry your own bag eh?". She laughed "Gentleman... really?". He smiled "Na.. just wanted to check its full of sexy underwear". He pulled the boot of his car open and dropped it next to his bag and smiled at her as she slid into the passenger seat. "Ready?" he smiled. She nodded "Yeah.. I cant wait". They werent even out of London when they hit the first traffic jam, she sighed "We are never gunna make it up there tonight...". He smiled at her, his eyes undressing her "Well we can..." she interupted "No.. keep your eyes on that road Inspector Smith". He smirked "We got a long journey ahead..." she nodded "Thats why I packed my phone... it has lots of games on it".

They had been on the road two and a half hours and had not even made it half way when her phone battery died, she glanced at the road ahead which had come to a complete standstill "I told you we should of took the M40". He glared at her "And I said I wanted to go this way..." he paused and watched her put her phone into her bag "Bored of that now.." she stared up at him "It died". He nodded slightly "How you going to ammuse yourself now then?". She placed her hand to his leg "Im sure you can keep me occupied.." he turned to her placing his hand to her face and leaning towards her lips "But then you Inspector Smith... wanted to drive so keep your eyes on the road". He sighed "We aint moved in twen'y five minutes". She stared at him "Keep your eyes on the road..". He smiled "Can I take you back to our rules DS Moss... I say where and when.. take your jeans off" she laughed "You have to be joking..." he smirked, his whole gorgeous face lighting up "I have never been more serious... get your kit off". She glared at him "And if I say no..." he placed his hand to her leg "I will drop you off here and get you in your underwear" she unzippped her jeans, a slight smile tracing her lips "This turns you on dont it?" he grinned as she pulled her jeans off, she licked her lips as he moved his hand between her legs "Soaked... lose the thong". She smiled "And what if we have an accident.." he laughed "I am a very carefull driver... and we aint moving...". She slipped her thong down her legs leaving her sat in her long white top. "I think this car trip is starting to look up" he pushed her legs apart and teased her clit with his knuckle "Have you ever had sex in a car?" he asked and she smiled "Not sitting in a traffic jam no" he put a little more pressure on her clit "Dont make fun of me DS Moss... I ment in general". She laughed "When do you generally have sex in a car?". He smiled as he lent into her lips, she pulled away after a split second "Traffics moving". He moved his eyes back to the traffic as it moved a few feet along the road "You are a tease" he grinned at her. He kept his finger teasing her clit agonisingly slow, and she knew he had complete control over her, he could get whatever he wanted from her. He slipped his fingers inside her and she lifted from the seat slightly and she noticed him raise his eyebrows "DS Moss... keep you arse on that seat..." She panted "Its not that easy.. with you.." she gripped his wrist "Smithy.." he smiled down at her "You struggling?". She smirked "Stop..." she felt her breath hitch "Smithy". She felt her body tighten as he pressed against her clit once again. "Smithy..." she screamed as her body leaped into an intense orgasm. "You are something else" she panted as he rubed her leg gently before reaching down and grabbing her thong from the floor "Smithy" she snapped as she tried to grab it "Now... I do believe you were teasing me..." he pressed on the button on his door and she smirked as the window opened "I swear if you drop that..." He grinned "Drop it... now where would be the fun in that..." she watched as he wrapped it round the mirror "I think its quite a good decoration". She shook her head "People will see it... Smithy". He grabbed her jeans and smiled "Now... where to put these". She grabbed for them and he smirked pulling them futher away "If I drop these out the window you will have to get your skinny little butt out with nothing on". She smiled "Or stay here forever...". He placed his hand to her leg "Now.. the idea of that I like". She sighed as he pushed his hand between her legs once again "Then I can get you to beg anytime I want...". She placed her hand to his jeans and felt his erection "I can do something for you Inspector Smith..." he grabbed her fingers "I am driving..." he smiled "We arent moving" he smiled as she unbuttoned his jeans. "Stevie if we crash.. I am gunna hold you responsible". She laughed as she moved towards his ear "Hand or mouth?". He grinned moving his lips onto hers "They are most probably the sexist three words you have ever said.." he kissed her lips once again "Surprise me". She grinned as she started to slowly move her hand over his erection, pulling him hard watching him bite on his lips to keep quiet. "Traffics moving" he breathed as she pulled a bit harder "You better concentrate then". She slowed her hand as he moved the car a tiny bit futher down the road. As he came to a stop once again she licked her lips "Thats the warm up.. now for the..." he interupted "Stevie...". She moved him into her mouth, running her tounge up and down him, feeling him shudder, she sucked harder "Stevie..." he panted as his breathing deepened, she could feel him building as he twitched in her mouth before stilling completly and she gulped as the warm liquid travelled down her throat. She pulled from him and glanced to his face, still able to feel the salty taste of him she licked her lips. "Much better" she grinned before reaching over him and grabbing her jeans "You Stevie Moss.. set me on fire". She pulled her jeans up her legs smiling at him "Traffics moving Smithy".

They arrived at the hotel at about eight thirty and he parked up and smiled at her placing his hand gently to her hair "You excited about seeing your family tomorrow?". She shook her head "No.. you dont know my Mum.. I always let her down.." he lent in to her lips and grinned as he pulled away "You are amazing.. I dont understand how you could let anyone down.." she smiled "Thank you". He gestured to the hotel "Lets make the most of the rest of tonight eh... you hungry?". She nodded "Starving.." he led her into the hotel and checked them in as he returned to where he had left her stood with the bags "D'you wanna Christen the bedroom first?". She smiled before pushing into his lips "Im so happy I brought you Smithy... you make me so so happy". He grinned "You make me happy to". He led them to the lift and they waited patiently before stepping inside "Why wont you be with me Smithy?". He sighed "Please dont Moss... we dont want to ruin the weekend". They had dropped their things off in the tiny room and headed straight down to the restaurant "What do you want?" Smithy asked breaking the silence "I will have the chicken salad and a diet coke...". He grinned "Is that it?" he asked and the waitress smiled at her sympathetically before to Smithy "I will have a beer and the steak cheers" he glanced to Stevies sad face "What... whats the matter?". She sighed "I feel like you dont respect me Smithy..." he sighed "I do Stevie" he reached accross the table and took her hand "I love you.. but things will never be easy". She smiled at him holding his hand tight "I wish you would at least give me a reason why you dont want me?". He glanced down "I do want you.. its just not that simple.." she smiled at the waitress as she placed their drinks infront of them "Is there someone else?". He took a sip of his beer and sighed "Kind of yeah.." she could feel her heart breaking and she pulled her hand from his grip "Not how you think..." he reached and took her hand once again "Louise... she was the love of my life Stevie..". She glanced down "So thats why.. I cant compete..". He sighed "Its not a competition Stevie.. if she was still alive I probably wouldnt of ever met you... but she isnt and I did and I honestly wish I had..." she interupted "Met me before... thats what you ment?". He nodded "If I had met you first..." he paused and she could see in his eyes he was upset "I could of seen myself having a life.. a future with you but I cant not after what I have been through.. what happened". She sighed "You say its not a competition Smithy... so you will never feel about me the way you did about Louise?". He glanced down "If she had been alive and I met you... I would of left her... you mean more to me Stevie.." the waitress placed the food infront of them and he smiled "Can we please... just enjoy tonight". She nodded "Of corse". Surely knowing he loved her so much proved they could have a future.

He flopped onto the bed as they arrived back at their room "You still sulking?" he asked as she placed her things to the tiny cabnet at the end of the bed "Im not sulking Smithy... I just.. I want to make you happy...". He moved along the bed pushing onto his knees "Sex makes me happy... you tied to the bed naked makes me happy..." a faint smile appeared on her lips as he kissed her hand "What you did this afternoon in the car makes me happy... just being around you makes me happy". She lent into his lips and kissed him gently "What now?" she asked and he layed back onto the bed "Now Moss.. its playtime". He pulled her onto the bed and smiled "Where to start?" he paused as he moved her feet from underneath her "You have beautiful feet..." he pulled her heels off and placed a gentle kiss to her toes before moving up her feet. He ran his hands up her legs, pushing a brief kiss to her lips. "Your legs.. they may be short but believe me... they drive me wild". He pulled on her jeans and grinned at her "I think we will come back to this..." he ran his finger over her clit sending a shiver through her body. He kissed her hands and up and down her arms, laying her onto the bed "Your hands and arms..." he grinned before kissing her neck and movng over her chin and onto her lips "I love every single inch of you..." he pulled on her top lifting it up over her head and unclipping her bra, he smiled "Now these..." he placed a gentle kiss to each of her breasts "They have been teasing me for years..." he squeezed her nipple in his fingers and smiled at her "But... my favourite part.. has to be" he pushed his fingers between her legs deep inside "Not many women send me over the edge Stevie... but I cant control myself if I see you naked.. I have to kiss you and touch.." he lent into her lips, his fingers pushing deep into her and she couldnt help but moan into his lips. He pulled away and smiled at her naked body "Now.. game time.." he grinned. She sighed "Whats the game?". He grinned as he reached into his bag resting on the floor and produced something she had seen before "I think we should take a little walk.." he smiled as he fiddled with the small remote control vibrator "And if I make you come, tomorrow morning.. we go and do a bit of shopping and when we come back.." he reached into the bag once again and produced a camcorder "You let me record us...". She smiled slightly "Having sex?" he nodded and she looked at him a puzzled expression drifting over her features "Why do you want to go shopping first?". He grinned moving into her ear "where is the nearest Ann Summers?" she smiled "How many more supplies do you need?" she asked gesturing to the toy he ran over her clit "No.. I dont need any more toys... I was thinking... outfits?". She laughed "You want to video me... dressed in whatever outfit you deam fit and then fuck me...". he nodded "Thats the basic idea yeah...". She nodded "And what if I win?". He laughed "I doubt it but you can have what you want?". She chewed her bottom lip for a few seconds before smiling "I want you... tomorrow at the party to be my boyfriend... just for one night... so my fam..." he interupted "Done". She smiled "Really?". He nodded "For one night only we will be a true couple DS Moss". She held her hand out "You have got yourself a deal Inspector Smith".

They had made their way down to the hotel bar and she smiled as the vibrations shot through her tiny body "Easy" she grinned at him and he lent into her ear "I do hope we arent struggling aready Stevie" she turned and flashed him a smile "Corse not". He glanced round and smiled "Its dead in here... you used to live here where is there a good club?". She smiled "Im not going clubbing wearing this..." he lent down into her ear "Are you backing out of our deal DS Moss becuse that would mean you forfit?". She gulped "No.. I will do it.. come on.. I know a place that used to be good". They had stood in the long line for twenty minutes, she was hudled in his arms as he clung tight onto her, she lent up into his lips, pressing a long passionate kiss, he didnt pull away like she expected, he moved his hand from her back to her face, holding her close. Hearing the voice she pulled away "Next please". They moved towards the bouncer and made their way inside. "Drink" he smiled. "Beer please" she replied, she glanced round, the place was nothing like she remembered and it reminded her of some of the dives back in London the places she spent her evenings avoiding. Feeling the vibrations shot through her body, she glanced to Smithy as he lent against the bar, paying the barmen. As he walked towards her he had a lopsided grin on his lips "Ok Moss?". She nodded "You wanna dance?". He sighed "I dont do dancing" she laughed "Why have we come clubbing then.." he moved towards her and she took the drink from his hand, smiling as he lent down into her lips "Because... I like to watch you.." he placed his hand onto her bum and grinned "Turned on... somewhere like this..". She sighed "They have booths.. you want to see if any are free.." He smiled "I do hope you havent brought me to some kind of brothel...". She laughed "No.. there are rules.. but I thought if we had one of them... you could dance". He grinned "Or you could.. come on". They made their way into the small booth, there was a red sofa outlining the curtained off area "I bet plenty of people have got their legs over in here..." he smiled as he rested onto the sofa and held his hand out "Come here.." she smiled "Why?". He sighed "Cause I asked you too.. dont be so difficult.. come here". She moved towards him "So you can make me come?". He pulled the switch from his pocket and she felt the vibrations stop "So I can give you a kiss... I want to show you how special you are..". She lent into his lips and his eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms round his neck "You are special to me to Smithy...". He kissed her lips, running his hand into her hair, holding her close, she placed her knees either side of his legs moving onto his lap "You are just asking for trouble..." he smiled as he pulled her onto his erection. She grinned "You can play Smithy". He laughed "You trying to spend the night in a cell". She kissed his lips once again "Im sure a man in your position could get us out of a sticky situation". He smirked "Im my position I think I can get us into one..." she felt him unbutton her jeans and she scanned the room "I bet there are cameras..". He smiled "Move closer" he pulled her tighter and she knew it was to hide what he was doing as his hand slid slowly into her knickers, feeling the vibrating start once again she smiled at him as he teased his finger over clit "Wet again Stevie... this is starting to become a habit". She smiled as she lent into his lips once again. She could feel his erection throbing against her leg and she wanted desperatly to realese him but tonight was about her managing for once to keep her cool and not let him control her. He lent into her ear and whispeared "You turn me on Stevie.. until I cant control myself". She could feel herself building as he blowed warm air into her ear, his finger running gently over her clit as the toy thumped hard inside her. "Smithy..." she panted as she burst into an orgasm just as the curtain pulled back. She pulled from his body and fumbled with her jeans as she struggled to stand. "Club security... out" the man barked and the two moved in a fit of laughter from the booth. Once outside they ran down the road, his hand clinging to hers. As he stopped he glanced back towards the club before backing her against the wall next to them "You just got me kicked out of a nightclub... you are a bad influence.. and..." he paused taking her hands in his and dragging his lips over hers "I made you come... so tomorrow we are gunna..." he noticed her face fall to the floor "If you dont want me to record us I wont.." he smiled. She glanced up at him "Its not that.. I am quite looking foward to it.. if I am honest.." she felt her cheeks blush "I liked the idea of you being my boyfriend tomorrow night...". He lent into lips "I will be.. I mean if you want me to you can still have your side of the deal too...". She grinned "Really?". He nodded "For one night.. I will be your boyfriend.. but first we have a home movie to make".

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review, thanks xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone who took the time to review, I hope you like this chapter and please leave me a review and also I have published a new story which will be up shortly, it is similar to this so if it proves as popular I will continue it, so check it out and leave a review if you like it. Thanks Jodie x Once again please be warned of the very strong sex scenes thanks x**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

They had arrived in Manchester city centre early the next morning and had headed straight for the huge Ann Summers, inside he glanced round and she couldnt help but think how at ease he was, most men would run a mile if in this situation but he just glanced round looking at the many outfits and the sexy underwear. "What did you have in mind?" she asked and he grinned as he took hold of her hand "Is there anything you dont feel comfatable in?" he asked and she glanced round "Things that look... dangerous". He smiled "I would never put you in harms way Stevie... what about that?" he gestured to a tiny maids outfit "A maid?" he gestured to another outfit and she smirked "I like that one" he lifted it to her and held it against her tiny frame "Yeah.. that does things". She grinned "Ok.. anything else..". He nodded "You know what... here.." he pulled his credit card from his wallet "Go nuts... get whatever you want for today and tonight.. three six nine two" he gestured to the card before heading to the door "I just gotta pop somewhere I will be ten minutes". She sighed "Smithy". He grinned "Just buy something sexy". She watched him disapear from the shop and glanced round, she had his credit card she may as well make the most of it. When he reappeared she had two bags full of things and she was paying "Got what you wanted?" she asked and he nodded. He went to look in the bags and she grinned "All in good time..". He lent in and kissed her lips gently "Tease..". They made their way from the shop and she smiled "Shall we get some food before we head back?" she asked and he nodded "Where?". She smiled "There used to be a great little cafe round the corner".

When they arrived back at the hotel he was desperate to see in her bags and she knew it was turning him on, she layed onto the bed and grinned at him "D'you want your credit card back?". He moved towards her without speaking and dropped down next to her on the bed, he pushed his lips to hers. "What did you buy?" he asked. She smirked at him "You sound a bit desperate Smithy.." he grinned "Show me what you got..". She grabbed the bags from the floor and smiled "Go and get a drink in the cafe and I will.." she smiled "Freshen up a little bit". A grin emerged on his lips "Dont forget this" he reached in his bag and pulled his camcorder out. She began to empty the contents onto the bed knowing that she could make him beg for her. First she slipped into the outfit he had picked out for her and smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror. She knew tonight was gunna be special and he would make love to her, so in the meantime she wanted him to fuck her in ways he never had before and grinning at the many things she had brought she had no doubt she was about to bring the sex god within him out to play.

Hearing the slight knock on the door she glanced round and smiled "Im ready". He pushed the door open and stepped inside, the lighting was low and the room looked something out of a porn movie and she noticed his eyes light up. "Wow.." he smiled as he moved towards her, in a tiny white nurses outfit with just a red zip containing her figure and her knee high boots, she felt very slutty but knew he couldnt keep his eyes from her breasts bursting from the outfit. She moved from where she stood and passed him the camcorder "You are in control..." she pulled him futher into the room and his grin spreaded futher accross his face as she grabbed a whip and ankle restraints "What do you want to play first?". She gestured to the cupboard door behind him and he laughed "What is that?". She smiled "Its an over door restraint.." she walked towards it "You put my arms in here... and then Im all yours...". He breathed a couple of deep breaths "Is that everything?" he asked and she shook her head "Tape..." he turned to where she pointed to the black sticky tape "You can do anything you want for your movie... oh and one more thing.." she moved to a bag and pulled out an eyemask and gag "Where do you want me Sir?". He smiled as he pushed his lips down to hers, his tounge invading her mouth, his hands groping her body. He pulled her towards the door and lifted her hands above her head "This is the first thing I want to try..." he fastened her hands in place before pulling his shirt up over his head and undoing his jeans, she could see his erection through his jeans and smiled as he grabbed the ankle bar "Spread you legs" she moved her legs apart and he clipped the cuffs in place holding her feet about a foot apart, her hands pulled tight above her head, she couldnt move an inch and he loved every minute of it as he picked the camera up. She watched as he switched it on and pointed it towards her, she blushed as he kept the camera on her slim figure, she knew he could see it and it made him grin more as he moved with the camera towards her, he pulled the zip down slightly so her breasts were barely contained, he hadnt even touched her yet and she building. He was biting on his lip and it made her want to, to clamp her teeth onto his body as he stared at her, he had her exactly were he wanted her. He kept the camera in one of his hands as he slipped the other inside the nurses outfit, pulling at her breasts, he twisted her nipple in his fingers as he released her breasts from the dress completly. She was desperate for him to touch her more, to play with her whole body but he just twisted her nipples he kept the camera as he grabbed for the gag and pulled it over her head and placed it into her mouth. He had full control over her body, she couldnt move or make a sound and she could tell he was loving every second of it. He pulled the zip down a little futher and ran his hand over her stomack, he still didnt make a sound as she moved back and kept the camera, he pulled his jeans off completly and dropped his hand to his erection, pulling on it slightly as he stared at her. He moved back towards her and pulled the zip down completly letting her dress drop to the floor, leaving her in only her knee high boots. A smirk covered his face as he dropped down to his knees, she knew with her legs spread so far he had a great view, which for a few minutes he made sure he had a good look, he didnt touch her, just kept his eyes and the camera on her as she longed for him to touch her. He grabbed the chair from accross the room and set the camera down, it was the perfect height as he aimed it at her before running his hand over her thighs, she stared at the camera as it caught exactly what he was doing, he licked her legs and she felt shivers run down her spine. She wanted to tell him to touch her, beg him but she couldnt. Eventually he ran his finger over her clit and smiled "You never dissapoint" before pushing his fingers deep inside her, she wanted to cry out to scream but all she could do was bite hard onto the gag. His fingers pushed deeper and deeper and he moved closer and she felt his warm tounge touch her clit and she exploded, pulling against her cuffs she wanted to close her legs but he continued to torture her as she tried to scream out, she could tell he was enjoying himself, the more she pulled on her restraints the faster his tounge lashed her clit and the deeper he pushed his fingers into her. He didnt give her a second to ease from her orgasm as he continued to push his fingers deeper, he moved his head from her and grinned as he rose to his feet taking the camera with him. He pulled the gag from her mouth "This time I want to hear your scream..." she panted "Smithy". He pushed his fingers deeper before gently stroking her clit with his thumb. He pulled her nipple into his mouth, biting and nibbling sending shivers through her whole body. He could feel her building again and pulled his mouth away and focused the camera on her face as she bit down hard on her lip, trying not to scream out, not to make a sound or movement. His thumb gently teased her clit and he moved into her ear "Im gunna make you come... and Im gunna film it...". His words sent her over the edge and she screamed into another orgasm, she watched him as he watched it through the screen on the camcorder. "What to play next?" he smiled at her as he reached up and realeased her hands. He grinned "I know... bend over...". She panted slightly as he grabbed for the tape "Hold your ankles..." he tapped her hands to her spread ankles and she was fully aware he had the perfect opputunity to get another orgasm from her as he moved behind her, he had set the camcorder back onto the chair infront of her, which had a great view of her breasts. She felt his hands tug at her nipples from behind as he lent over her slightly. She once again was at his mercey and she knew that he wasnt going to go easy on her at all, he was gunna treat her more like a slave than ever before and she was loving every minute of it. He pushed his fingers inside and she screamed out, the different angle had shocked her as he pushed on her g-spot sending her wild. He moved his hand round and teased her clit, she panted as he lent into her ear "Ready?". She panted "For what?" he kissed her cheek "To scream" and suddenley he was inside her, his erection bigger than she had ever felt it before as he fucked her, pushing deeper and deeper, his thumb rubing her clit while his other hand steadied her, holding onto her breasts, all the while the camera catching every tiny bit of action, it was too much and she broke into another intense orgasm, how was this possible, her whole body was acking as he pulled out of her and ripped the tape off before pulling the ankle cuffs off, she instantly pulled her legs together as she straightened to her full height "Dont get to used to freedom" he smiled as he grabbed for the camcorder. He pulled the condom from his huge erection and dropped it to the floor, he grabbed the whip and smiled bend over the bed. She smiled as he slapped the whip against her legs and her bum, the whole time his eyes glued to her through the camcorder. He stopped and he pushed her onto the bed, before resting down next to her "Come here". He grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back and wrapped some more tape round them and she smiled as he pulled her onto her knees, he pushed his fingers inside her and she couldnt help but moan but he then layed back onto the bed "Suck" he smiled and a grin emerged on his lips as he held the camera on her as she moved to his erection and slipped him into her mouth, she licked him and dragged her teeth up him, feeling him twitch beneath her. She knew he was recording every second of it. He pulled on her shoulders slightly after a few minutes and he smiled "Get on top". He grabbed another condom from the side and pulled it on. She slid down onto him her hands still tied behind her back and he filmed her moving the camera in on her body as she pushed up and down off his erection. He grabbed hold of her nipples and pulled roughly on them. She pushed on him for a few minutes and he had never been so deep inside her, he was possesing her as she moved faster and faster until a smirk emerged on his lips "Stop.." she stopped instanly and he set the camera onto the bedside table pointing at them, he reached round and pulled the tape from her arms, and she gripped his muscles as she moved them back infront of her. He pushed her down harder onto him and she let out a moan as he started to push on the bed, his hand in her hair and his lips pushing against hers, his tounge in her mouth as he moved harder and harder, fucking her deeper than she ever thought, until he stilled and she felt him pour himself into her. "Smithy..." she panted "Hey.." he looked into her eyes and smiled "I love you" his body was damp and she could feel him pulsing slightly still inside her, he reached for the camcorder and switched it off before laying back onto the bed and pulling her into his arms.

She awoke and smiled to him sleeping next to her, she reached accross his body and glanced at her phone, it was six thirty and the party started in an hour. She kissed his lips and smiled as his eyes flicked open "We need to get ready to go.. Im gunna have a shower..." he grabbed her wrist as she pushed from the bed "Thank you.." he gestured to the camera "Maybe we can watch it tonght?". She nodded "Our own little porn movie". She had a shower and was getting ready listening to him singing in the shower, she had done her make up and slipped on a little red dress, and high red shoes, she stared at her reflection and as he appeared behind her wearing only a towel he grinned "You look amazing Stevie... so beautiful". She smiled "Thanks.." she turned to face him "You going like that?". He shook his head "No.. I am going to get dressed now". He pulled on a pair of black trousers and a white shirt before spiking his hair all in five minutes flat. "I love you" he smiled kissing her bare shoulder and she led him towards the door "Oh hang on... there is one thing missing.." he grabbed his coat and pulled out a black box "what is it?" she asked adnd he grinned "Open it". She pulled it open and her breath caught as she looked at the necklace "Smithy I dont know what to say... its beautiful.." he nodded "If you were my girlfriend I would spoil you rotten" she smiled "Smithy.." and he interupted "Come on or we will be late". At the party she froze "I cant do this...". He smiled "What?". She took his hand "You are here as my friend Smithy... I dont want my family thinking I had you and lost you..". He sighed "Stevie.." and she interupted "Please Smithy" and he nodded. Inside her Mum rushed over from the fairly empty hall "Hi Mum" she smiled placing a kiss to her cheek "I thought you said he was younger.. at least he is nice looking" Stevie smiled to her Mum "No this isnt Mark.. this is my friend Smithy.. Mark couldnt make it so to save me coming alone". Her Mum nodded "So you are the famous Dale Smith..." Smithy smirked at her "Am I?". Stevie sighed "You may of come up once of twice". Her Mum smiled "Go and get your friend a drink... come and sit Dale". Stevie watched as Smithy followed her Mum over to a empty table. She walked and ordered her drinks and glanced back towards them. "Hey..." she turned to her Aunt "Happy Birthday" she smiled "Thank you... thanks for coming..". Stevie nodded "Its a pleasure... my friend has kept me company". Her Aunt nodded "So I see.. he looks nice". Stevie nodded "He is lovely...". Her Aunt interupeted "Excuse me" she watched her walk away before turning back to the bar and paying for her drinks.

When she eventually rested back down next to him he smiled "Your Mum has been telling me all about you as a child..." She smiled "Great... what else did she say?". He smiled glacing round the room that was filling up fast, the dance floor now full of people and the bar packed. "That she never thought she would see you fall in love..." he turned to face her "Why didnt you tell me?" he asked. "I tried... you kept cutting me off... does it change things?" she asked and he smiled "Shall we dance?" he asked. "I thought you didnt dance..." he cut in "Sometimes its ok to not be quite so macho as usual". She smiled as they rose to their feet and headed to the dance floor. He led her to the dancefloor and smiled as the soft music filled the room, he pulled her close and swayed with her "You know I love you Stevie but I cant do this..." she shook her head "Dont not here" he nodded and she burried her head into his shoulder, fully aware her family were watching her. "And all I know is, You ve got to give me everything, Nothing less 'cause You know I give you all of me" she sang to the lyrics that entered the room "I give you everything that I am, I m handin over everything that I ve got'Cause I wanna have a really true love, Don t ever wanna have to go and give you up, Stay up till four in the mornin' and the tears are pourin' And I want to make it worth the fight, What have we been doin' for all this time? Baby, if we re gonna do it, come on do it right" she pulled from his body and brushed the tears that streamed down her face "I cant... I cant do this Smithy" she ran from him and out of the room and to a small bench that she rested down on to. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What... what did I do?" he stressed as he appeared next to her, she wiped her eyes and glanced up at him "Smithy..." he cut in "Did you really have to run out and make me look like a fool infront of your family?". She sighed "Im sorry" she didnt know quite why she was appoloygising, surely this was him doing wrong. "I dont get you... you wanted to dance yesterday..." she smiled "I know it doesnt make sense but..." he interupted "What do you want from me?". She smiled "You.. I just want you I love you... there I said it.. I love you with all my heart and it kills me everytime you touch me or look at me... I want you so much and I..." he interupted kissing her lips gently and as he pulled away he took her hand in his "Im sorry I ever hurt you and you will never understand how much I love you.." she interupeted "What did Louise have that I didnt?" she asked he shook his head "Nothing... nothing at all but I cant lose someone again so if I never have you..." she rose to her feet "You have got me... I am hooked.. I am yours..". He shook his head "You will never be mine... goodbye Stevie". She watched him turn away and she rose to her feet "Please Smithy... please dont walk out on me... I love you". He sent her a weak smile over his shoulder as he walked into the distance.

* * *

**Please review thanks xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review as I really do love them. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Stevie remained in Manchester for just over a week, she just couldnt face Smithy and although the DI wasnt happy, she had talked him round with the promise she would be back to her normal self when she returned to work. Smithy hadnt phoned or tried to contact her, when she had arrived back to the hotel after her Aunts party he had gone taking all his stuff with him. She wanted to hate him and God knows over the last week she had tried, she had rung Mark and told him when she returned she was going to be a better girlfriend. She had arrived back in Sunhill the night before and as she stood outside the station she didnt want to go in, she was so nervous, she didnt want to face Smithy. He had left her feeling so worthless and rejected. As the hand clamped onto her shoulder she jumped "Morning Serge... good holiday?" she turned to face the man behind "Morning Mickey... yeah.. it was needed". He gestured to the building "Super cop is in court this morning so your safe". She nodded "Ok... only the DI to face then". Inside the building she relaxed slightly, she had missed work, even though it had only been a week it had felt more like a month, she had missed her friends. She had caught up with all her unfinished paperwork like she had promised Neil and was sitting at her desk reading over some notes on a murder enquiry Mickey was working on "You coming to find this bloke?" Mickey placed a photo infront of her "He is the victims step brother.. I have brought him in already but turns out they were having an affair.." he paused and she smiled up at him "Ok.. lets go". They made their way down the stairs from CID and seeing him in reception her heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on her "Stevie.." she smiled and continued to follow Mickey, she couldnt deal with him right now, she was fully aware he was staring at her as they slipped into Mickeys car "So you and Smithy are over then?" Mickey smiled to her as he started the engine. "We never had anything Mickey.. it ment nothing to him".

They had made the arrest and had returned to the station, after checking him in they had decided on a coffee to leave their suspect to sweat. She rested down at a table in the fairly empty canteen and waited for Mickey to bring her coffee over, she had spent the week getting him out of her head and after seeing him she couldnt think of anything but him, his lips on hers, his hand on her body, however much she hated herself for it she loved him, with all her heart. "Black and two sugars" Mickey placed the paper cup down infront of her "So?" he asked. "You can lead.. its your case and..." he interupted "I ment Smithy.. and the barmen.. whats going on?". She sighed "Nothing..." he interupted "Im not stupid... come on Stevie... Smithy has been in a foul mood all week.. you telling me the fact you had ran away was a coincedence". She shook her head "I didnt run away.. Smithy came with me to Manchester.. we had a row and he left". Mickey smiled "So what happened to doing the right thing?". She sighed "I try... but.." Mickey interupted "Super cop" and nodded his head towards the door, she noticed Smithy glance over as he walked towards a couple of uniformed officers "Look busy.." she smiled and Mickey laughed slightly "Please Mickey I cant talk to him". Mickey nodded "Thats fine but he is coming over..." he paused and smiled to the Inspector "Smithy..." he greeted him and she took another sip of coffee, keeping her eyes on the table. "There is a woman in the front office... says you are dealing with her neighbors murder and she has informtion" Mickey nodded "Great... I will go and see her..". Stevie took another gulp of her drink and rose to her feet with him "A word please DS Moss" Smithy smiled and she glanced at Mickey and nodded "I will catch you up Mickey". She turned to face him, her heart was in her mouth, he looked so gorgeous, that was nothing unusual but she couldnt focus on hating him as she rested back down into her seat. He sat down oppisite her "How are you?". She nodded "Im fine", he smiled slightly "Im sorry I..." she interupted "I dont want to hear it... its done and so are we.. I have moved on Smithy..." he grabbed her wrist "So what thats it?". She nodded "Thats what you said Smithy before you walked out and left me stranded in Manchester..." she paused "I used to think the world of you but whats the point... you have no heart, you will die a very lonely old man" he stared at her as she moved from the chair "And I want you to delete any photos and the video you have of me" she walked off, feeling proud of herself, she had stood up to him and she felt great. It had broken her heart to do it but at least she had done the right thing.

"Stevie..." she glanced up to Jo's smiling face "There is a very nice Mark Reid in reception for you... and he had a huge bunch of flowers". Stevie grinned "Ok... I will be two secs". Arriving in reception she threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tight into his body "Missed me?" he grinned and kissed her lips "Just a little bit". She took the flowers and placed them on the reception desk "Can you put them in water" she asked the older lady in reception. Noticing Smithy walk into the small area she took Marks hand "Lets talk outside" she led him to just outside the door and although she couldnt see Smithy she had an idea he was still watching her. "I erm.. I have missed you so much.." he began "What happened... you said you were going for a weekend?". She nodded "I know.. I just caught up with my family and that...". He nodded "Ok.." he lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips "I guess I can understand that.." he paused and reached into his jacket pocket "I got you this.." he handed it to her and she smiled "For me?". He nodded "Go on.. open it". She pulled the box open and smiled at the necklace, it was pretty, you couldnt deny it but it wasnt a patch on the one Smithy had given her, that she hadnt managed to take off yet. "Thanks.." she smiled. "You dont like it?" he asked. She smiled "Its not that..." he interupted "Here I will put it on for you..." she smiled as he unclipped Smithys necklace and clipped his up. "This is nice.." he smiled as he passed her the necklace "Where'd you get it?". She smiled as she stuffed it into her jeans pocket "An old friend.. we have lost touch now". He nodded "Listen.. I have to get back to work... I will come in the pub tonight". He nodded before pushing his lips gently ont hers. "See you later Stevie".

She had walked back into the station and glanced round, she couldnt see him, but she knew he was around somewhere and it made her nervous, she walked to the womens locker rooms and sighed, at least in her she was safe. She moved to her locker and pulled it open, looking at her necklace in the small mirror. She jumped as the door slammed shut "I suppose you think you are clever?" he shouted. She sighed "I dont have time for this Smithy". He trapped her against the lockers "Well make time". She sighed "You have no right to have a go at me... after what you have done..." he interupted "What I have done..." he laughed "I spent near on a months wages on a necklace for you.. and you replaced it with a piece of shit from Argos.. which I bet cost him at the most thirty quid". She smiled "Yeah but there is feeling behind his". He laughed "Yeah in his trousers.. the only feeling he has is trying to get in your knickers.. and lets be honest thats not difficult". She sighed "I dont have to listen to this..." she pushed past him and he grabbed the necklace "Look at it.. I bet your neck is green by the end of the day" he pulled on it and the chain broke, she watched him as a smile graced his lips "At least you dont have to wear it now". She turned to walk away from him and he grabbed her wrist spinning her back to him, she rose her hand and slapped his face as hard as she possibly could. He turned his face back to her and stared at her for a second before pushing into her lips, she pulled away and pushed him back "Who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted, staring at him. He placed his hand to her face and she moved back into his lips, his tounge pushing into her mouth as he led her towards the shower rooms, he pushed the door open and they fell inside, he pulled at her green top, lifting it up over her head, backing her against the wall, he dropped his mouth onto her neck, his hands stripping her bra and groping her breasts, squeezing her nipples between his long fingers. She knew what she was doing was wrong but it felt so right as she pulled at his tie dropping it to the floor and unbuttoning his white shirt and pulling it off his arms, running her hands over his muscles and his chest before pulling at his trousers. His hands pulling at the button on her jeans and his hand sliding down into her knickers, teasing her clit before he pushed them inside her. His lips kissing her body so gently. before she knew it he had taken her jeans and knickers off and he held her against the wall as he slipped a condom on before lifting her round his waiste, she briefly wondered if he carried a condom on him at all times, but the thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she felt him inside her, deep and full as he filled her, his hands under her bum holding her legs in place as he pushed deeper and deeper, she couldnt help but dig her nails into his back as his lips kissed hers and she could feel herself building around him, she screamed out as he pushed in one final time and stilled as they both burst into orgasms. He held her there for a few minutes as he gently kissed her shoulders. He dropped her back to her feet and smiled "I love you" he placed his hand to her face before grabbing his clothes from the floor and pulling them on, dressing as quick as he could. He reached for the lock on the door as she dressed and she grabbed his wrist "Smithy..." he turned back to her "Are we... I dont understand". He smiled "Stevie.. I love you.. but nothing has changed.. I still dont want a relationship". She nodded as she pulled her top on "I should of known... I have spent the last week trying to get over you.. to forget you and I have failed... I already knew that but I have a chance to be happy... to move on and get on with my life and have a future with someone... but you will never let me.. I dont think you love me.." she paused and she wiped tears from her cheeks "I think you fucking hate me Smithy... why else would you be so evil". She ran from the room and didnt look back as he called after her.

"You alright Serge?" Mickey smiled as he approached her sat alone in the canteen. She wiped her tears as he sunk down next to her "Im fine.. how is the case going?". He nodded "Fine.. whats going on?". She forced a smile to her face "Nothing... I am fine.. Im fine..". He laughed "Yeah you look it.. come on Stevie.. I thought we were mates". She sighed "Im starting to think friends are overrated.." noticing the hurt look in his eyes she sighed "Im sorry.. its just whatever I do to get over him... he drags me back in.. I need to get away from him... I have an appointment with the DI Im putting in for a transfer... up to Manchester". He sighed "Dont leave because of him... he is.." she interupted "Please dont slag him off.. I still love him Mickey". He nodded "I know.. but he aint worth it.. you can do so much better". She smiled "Its not that simple...". Mickey reached accross and took her hand "Are you happy?". She laughed "Far from it". He nodded "Well walk away then.. if the only way to do it is transfer then I respect your descision and think you should go for it and rebuild your life". She smiled as Neil approached the table "I have that minute now Stevie..." she nodded "Ok Gov.. see you Mickey". Mickey smiled "Good luck Serge" as she walked off. She had followed him all the way to his office and once inside he gestured to a seat "How can I help?". She gulped "I want to transfer.. up to Manchester if at all possible?". Neils mouth dropped open "Where has this come from?". She shrugged her shoulders slightly and he continued "I thought you were happy here Stevie.. you have lots of friends and have succeded brilliantly since your promotion". She smiled "Thank you.. its more a personal matter..". He nodded "Im sure it can be resolved Stevie.. you are one of my best officers I dont want to lose you". She sighed "I am touched Sir.. I really am but I do feel this is something I have to do..". He sighed "Ok.. well I will have to talk it over with the Super.. I cant do much until tomorrow... when are you aiming to leave?". She smiled "As soon as possible.. the end of the week". He sighed "Stevie.. what is going on?". She felt the tears run down her cheeks "Im sorry" she smiled forcing the stream from her cheeks. He nodded "I will see what I can do... why dont you take the rest of the day off... and come and see me tomorrow morning and we will see what we can do". She nodded "Thank you Gov". She made her way from his office and over to her desk, she began to pack her things into her bag "How'd it go?". She smiled to Mickey "He is sending me home... we are going to sort it in the morning when Meadows is in... you coming to the pub later.. I will buy you a drink?". Mickey nodded "Now that Serge is an offer I cant refuse.. See you later".

He paused outside his office and knocked loudly "Yeah.." Smithys voice shouted and Mickey thought for a second about what he was doing, meddling in his Sergeant and Inspectrs love life was never going to end well, but could he let Smithy ruin her life while he self destructed. "You got a minute Smithy" he asked as he pushed the door open "Corse.. come in". He moved over to the chair on the oppisite side of the desk to where Smithy sat and rested down "Do you love her?". Smithys smile faded "Excuse me?". Mickey smiled "I know all about you and Stevie.." Smithy interupted "Well she had no right to tell you fuck all what is going on is between me and her". Mickey nodded "Maybe so... but you have broke her heart.." Smithy interupted "What is this... the big brother speech... I have my reasons". Mickey nodded "Yeah I bet... waiting for a younger model?". He shook his head "Its not like that.." Mickey smiled "No.. I know how it is.. she served her purpose.. a few shags..." Smithy cut in once again "It wasnt like that" he stated. "No?" Mickey asked "So what gave you the right to treat her like shit?". Smithy took a deep breath "This conversation is over..". Mickey nodded "You are good at that.. running away when things get a little difficult". Smithy rose to his feet "You have no idea.. no bloody idea about me and Stevie...". Mickey stood up "Maybe I dont but what I do know is Stevie has put in for a transfer... so in a week or so she will be walking out of your life for good... so tell me this..." he moved towards his Inspector and smiled "Would you rather get over your stupid commitment issuee or have Stevie walk out of your life.. cause when she goes your life is gunna come crashing down around you". Smithy watched him walk towards the door and pull it open "Do you have any idea how it feels to lose the person you love?". Mickey turned back to face him. "I lost Kerry and that broke my heart.. but Louise.. it shattered me.. you were there you saw it". Mickey pushed the door closed as Smithy contiued "I love Stevie... I love her with every little piece of me.. I would do anything for her.. but I cant make her happy... my life is a disaster... everyone I have loved has died.. I cant risk it happening to her.. I would rather love her and not have her than love her and lose her". Mickey sighed "So you are frightened?". Smithy laughed slightly "No.. not frightened.. Im jinxed". Mickey smiled "So you are going to lose the woman you are in love with over a stupid supersition?". Smithy sighed "If I lost her..." Mickey smiled "Raincheck mate... you are losing her.. she is going to walk out of your life.. and then you will of lost her.. I am really sorry for what happened to Kerry and Louise but surely they would want you to be happy... does Stevie make you happy?". Smithy laughed "I only have to look at her and Im happy... she is my whole life". Mickey smiled as he headed back to the door "Then do you really want to consider losing her?". Smithy nodded "Cheers mate". Mickey pulled the door open and walked through "She is going to the pub tonight".

Walking into the pub he noticed it was fairly empty, although it was a Monday night, he expected a few more people. He clocked her instantly, she was sat at the bar, with Terry, Mickey, Nate and Callum. He noticed Mark was behind the bar and realised this was gunna be hard, how was he gunna get her alone? He walked over and said his hello's, he noticed she went quiet and sipped on her beer, she was sat inbetween Callum and Mickey and he placed his hand gently to her back "We need to talk". She pulled from him "I have nothing to say to you" she snapped. He noticed Mark glance over and make his way towards her "You ok?" he asked softly. Smithy interupted "She is fine... what is your problem?". Mark glared at him "You". He noticed that his colleagues had become very quiet and the few others in the pub had fallen into silence. "You know what get out". Smithy glared at him slightly before turning his attention to Stevie "Five minutes please?". Mark interupted "Get out". Smithy glanced at him "Shut up..." before taking Stevies hand which she pulled away "I have been a complete idiot.. and I love you..." he noticed the faces of his colleagues change to shock but he had no time to explain. "And I will do anything to prove to you that what we had.. can be so much more.. I know I can make you happy..." Mark interupted him once again "Are you deaf... I said get out". Stevie shook her head "Let him say his piece". He glanced at Mickey who smiled at him giving him just the right amount of encouragement "I want to spend my life with you... I love you.. you have said for so long you want us to be together.. so will you do it.. will you be my girlfriend?". She smiled glancing at Mark, he looked rightfully worried and she glanced round her colleagues before back to the man infront of her declaring his love, this was what she had been waiting for, dreaming of. "You know what Smithy.. my whole life revolves around you... and no matter what I have done I cant get you out of my head... but I told you I loved you and you walked away from me... so guess what.. what goes around comes around". She grabbed her coat from her bar stool "Im walking away before my heart gets broken again" she headed for the door, tears pricking at her eyes.

Once outside she breathed in the cold air and began to head home, feeling the hand circle her wrist she turned back to Marks face "You love him?". She nodded "I am so sorry.. I honestly wished I didnt". Mark nodded "Do you care about me?". She sighed "Of corse I do but..." he kissed her lips "I will wait.." he breathed as he pulled from her. "Mark its not..." Smithys voice interupted her "Stevie..." and she turned to face him and Mickey "Leave me alone..". He smiled "Please.. I ment every word.. I love you and I want us to be together... please?". Mickey saw the tears running down her cheeks "I think this is enough for tonight.. Mark you should go inside... Smithy go home..". Stevie felt him wrap his arm round her "Come on Serge I will walk you home". Smithy moved to her "Please?". She turned with Mickey and lent up to Marks cheek and placed a kiss "I will call you tomorrow". She walked off not glancing back at the two men as Mickey began to walk her home. Arriving home Mickey smiled "I will stick the kettle on". She sighed "Your ok.. I might just go to bed". He smiled as he rested down on the sofa "He is the one yeah?". She nodded "I love him but he has walked all over me..." Mickey interupted "And he has just made a fool of himself for you... doesnt everyone deserve a second chance?". She rested down next to him "You have changed your tune?". He nodded "Maybe Smithy aint so bad... and he does love you.. he has had it rough.. but if you make each other happy dont let him go over a bad first few weeks". She nodded "You know what.. your right.. I have to go.. let yourself out.." she paused in the door way and grinned at him "Thanks Mickey". Mickey grinned to himself "Just call me Cupid" he shouted after her.

She knocked lightly on his front door and took a few deep breaths, why was she nervous? he had already done the hard bit she had come to put him out of his misery. "Hey.." she smiled as he pulled the door open, her breath hitched slightly glancing at him. All he had on was a pair of light blue jogging bottoms, she ran her eyes over his bare chest, he really was so God damn sexy. "I erm.. I feel a bit guilty about earlier... I got the feeling you wanted me to tell you I loved you too.. because I do and I really want to be your girlfriend..." a smile traced his lips "Stevie you have no idea..." the voice behind him cut in "Smithy.. Im finished..." she paused and Stevie stared at the beautiful blonde and back to Smithy "Im sorry.." she began "I erm.. I didnt realise you had company... I erm I will go.. Im sorry" she smiled before turning and running down the stone steps. She saw him glance into his flat before jogging down the steps "Stevie please.. I can explain". He gripped her wrist and turned her to face him "I dont really want to know... Im sorry.. actually Im not sorry.. I hope your very happy together.. you are a fucking pig" she pulled from him and began down the road once again. This was it and she had been walked over for the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

**First off thank you to everyone who reads my story and takes the time to leave me a review. This chapter is very long but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review. xxxx**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Oi.. slow down.. wait Stevie..." he stressed as he grabbed her arm spinning her to face him "Let me explain". She shook her head "Why... so you can come up with an excuse.." he interupted "She is my cousin... Jen.." he turned and called the young girl behind him "Come here..". Stevie felt her cheeks blush slightly "Jen this is..." the young blonde interupted "Stevie Im guessing... I have heard so much about you...". Stevie smiled "All good I hope..". He gestured back down the road "You gunna come and talk to me now". She nodded slightly "Ok..." she watched as Jen ponted down the road "I will go and stick the kettle on" and disapeared. He laughed "What are you like eh?" he smiled taking her hands "Do you really think I would come and tell you I love you and want to be with you... infront of everyone to then have another woman here..." she glanced down and sighed "Im sorry". He placed his gentle lips to hers "Dont be... can we start again?". She smiled as he wrapped her body into his arms, his bare chest making her feel so safe "I love you Dale Smith and I want to be your girlfriend..." she paused turning to look up at him "If the offer is still open?". He grinned "What do you reckon?" he kissed her lips again and gestured to the house "Come on.. or Jen will burn the house down..". She smiled "Making tea.." he interupted "You would be surprised". He led her back towards the house and once inside he walked through to the living room and smiled to Jen "You made a cuppa?" he asked as he pointed to a seat and smiled to Stevie "Sit down". She rested down and glanced at Jen who was putting touchs to her make up "No.. I said I would put the kettle on... which I have.. you can make the tea". He grinned at Stevie "I will be back in a second.. Jen when you going out?" he asked. "In about five minutes" she replied glancing at the clock "Although I am skint so I might have to stay in..." she smirked at him and he grabbed his wallet from the table "Just go" he smiled as he passed her twenty pounds. Stevie smiled at Jen "Im sorry about before.. I just put two and two together and made five". Jen smiled "Honestly dont worry about it... Im sure it must of been a shock.. he obviously hasnt told you I am living here?".  
Stevie shook her head "No.. he hasnt". Jen nodded "I got kicked out of my flat a few months back... he has let me sleep in his spare room until I get back on my feet". Stevie nodded "He is nice like that". Jen laughed "He wasnt growing up believe me but I will save the horror stories for another day.." she grabbed her bag from the table "Can you tell him I am staying at a friends tonight, I will be back first thing... see you". Stevie rose to her feet "You said he had spoke about me?". Jen nodded "Take it from me.. you are special... he has never done the girlfriend thing but he is well into you". Stevie smiled at the young girl "It was nice to meet you..." Jen nodded "You too... laters Smithy" she shouted through to the kitchen before leaving. Stevie had only been to Smithys once or twice and had only been in the living room. She made her way through the hall and into the brightly couloured kitchen "I was just gunna bring this through..." he smiled as she walked towards where he was taking the tea bag from the mugs. "I love you" she grinned as she placed her hands either side of his face and pushed into his lips. He dropped the spoon to the kitchen side and moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer into his body, his tounge slipping deeper into her mouth massaging hers. "Im so sorry I ever hurt you Moss" he smiled as he broke his lips from hers.

Resting down onto the sofa she cuddled into his arms and for the first time in what felt like years she was happy, truely happy. He kissed her head and she smiled up at him "Why didnt you tell me your cousin was living here?". He smiled "Its not really a mood setter... living with a teenager". She smiled glancing up at him "How old is she?". He smiled at her "Nineteen, and not a very grown up nineteen year old either". Stevie nodded "so where do we go from here?" she asked and he smiled "Well I was thinking to bed?". She slapped his arm "Dont be thinking if I am your girlfriend you will be getting your leg over every five minutes.. Im not.." her words caught in her throat as his lips gently brushed against hers, taking her by surprise his hand shot into her hair holding her close to him. As he pulled away he lent his forehead against hers "A sex slave" she panted and he grinned "Nope... you DS Moss are my girlfriend and that means..." he paused placing another kiss to her lips "You have duties to do". She smiled "And what do they include?". He smiled "I think we need a little trial run" he lent into her lips once again, she layed back onto the sofa and grinned as he lent over her, his lips gently pressing onto her neck, his hands holding her close to him. She pulled from his lips and took his hands in hers, slipping her fingers into his "Do you want to go into your bedroom?". He smiled as he pushed up and pulled her with him and rose to his feet and headed for the stairs, he paused outside the door and turned back to face her "I have never had a woman in my bedroom" she laughed "You are joking.." he shook his head "In the year and a half I have lived here... I havnt met anyone I have wanted in my bedroom" he smiled slightly "Do you want me in your bedroom?". He grinned "What do you reckon?" before pushing on the handle and letting them both inside. She glanced round the large room, it had pale blue walls and dark brown furniture, there was a huge bed in the centre of the room and not really much else. There was a few photos hanging on the walls, which she glanced at a few she guessed of his family, even one with Jen in it, one of him with Nate, Callum, Ben and Mickey, she guessed from a boys night out and the final one was of him and her, she remembered the photo being taken it was at the staff christmas party last year, it had been a lovely night and she hadnt remembered laughing so much. "You can do a serach later if you want?" he placed his hands gently to her hips "But can we do this first" he kissed her neck and she couldnt help the soft smile that traced her lips. She placed her hands to his and spun round, moving her hands up over his muscles until reaching his chest, he kissed her soft lips and she smiled as she pulled from him, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She rested down and he lent down into her lips, she fell back onto the bed and he moved his body with hers, she couldnt help but grin as he moved his lips onto her chin and down onto her neck. She could feel his erection digging into her leg and she slipped her hand into his jogging bottoms, he pulled his lips from her body and smiled "And you say I have a one tracked mind" he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before moving back to her neck, his hand moved onto her breast and he pulled at her nipple through her clothes. He sat back on his knees and lifted her top up over her head and grinned at her before unclipping her bra. She moved her hand up and down his erection, he was getting bigger by the second and for the first time, she felt like she was allowed to touch him, she wasnt there for him to use her for his thrills, she was there as his girlfriend, she could get used to being his girlfriend, she loved using the word, it made her so special. His lips were tugging gently at her nipples as his hands unbuttoned her jeans, as he pulled from her to take her jeans off she took her chance to pull his bottoms off too, she smiled as she took him back in her hand, working him slowly back and forth. "You need to leave off for a minute" he smiled and she glanced up at him "Why?". He lent down and into her ear "Cause I want to last when I make love to my girlfriend for the first time". She felt his lips back on hers and her hands shot to the back off his neck holding him tight to her body, she felt his hand slip into her thong and she jumped slightly at the coldness of his rough skin. He rubed gently at her clit and his lips moved back down onto her breasts, pulling at one nipple before moving to the other. He moved his fingers round and pushed deep inside her, she moaned out and he glanced up at her briefly before moving his lips over her stomack, kissing her so gently it was sending shivers through her body. He paused as he pulled her thong off and then moved his lips to her thighs dragging his teeth up her legs before moving between her legs, she screamed out as his tounge ran over her clit, he pushed his fingers inside her and she let out another moan as he continued to tease his tounge over her. "Smithy.." she let out a soft pant and he pushed deeper into her. "Ahh Smithy.." she moaned again and she pulled her knees up slightly, she could feel herself building under his touch and she gripped onto the bed as she burst into an orgasm. He grinned up at her and smiled as he moved towards her lips, gently pressing to hers. "I love you" he smiled and she grinned at him, wrapping her hands round his neck "I love you too Smithy". A huge smile covered his face as he lent back into her lips, she noticed his hand move to the bedside table and when he pulled his lips from hers, he ripped the condom open and slip it onto his huge erection "Do you not want me to do anything for you?" she asked and he smiled "Maybe later... right now all I want is to be close to you". She nodded and he placed his hands to her hips as he pushed intensivly slowly into her body and she let out a moan. She ran her hands up and down his back, digging her nails in every so often as he pushed deeper and she pushed into his lips for a few seconds which he pulled away from and he stared into her soft blue eyes. "You have no idea how beautiful you are" he smiled and she felt herself blush slightly as he kept his eyes on her. She ran her hands up and into his hair as he pushed slowly in and out, his hands moved up over her body as he held just under her arms before leaning into her lips. He moved his lips from hers and pushed a few kisses to her shoulder before stilling, he bit gently onto her skin and she lent out a moan. He glanced into her eyes before pushing a kiss to her lips and easing out of her. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met Stevie and I want to spend the rest of my life doing whatever I can to make you happy". She smiled as he moved onto the bed next to her and she turned to face him, he pulled the covers up over their bodies and she smiled at him "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she grinned before pushing a kiss to his lips. She sighed as she pulled from his soft lips "I should go". She couldnt help the smile that shot accross her features as the hurt look covered his "Cant you stay". She placed her hands to his face "I have work in the morning..." he interupted "So do I... we can go together". She smiled "I have no clean clothes.." he cut in once again "I will give you one of my shirts to wear to work" she laughed "And as much as I think you will enjoy that Inspector Smith.. I think I might be verging on breaking a law...". She went to reach for her clothes and he grabbed her wrist "We can drop past your place in the morning.. we will leave a little ealier.. please spend the night?" she stared back at him and felt her heart skip a beat "Ok.. but if I am late for work I will be blaming you I have a meeting with Meadows and Manson first thing". He smiled slightly "Why?". She glanced down under the covers at his body and back to his eyes "Nothing important... I will cancel it". He smiled slightly "Mickey told me you were putting in for a transfer?". She nodded "I was going too... but I guess I have a reason to stick around now". He nodded "Yeah you have.. Im not going to let you walk out of my life without a fight Stevie". She grinned and he placed another kiss to her lips before grabbing for his jogging bottoms "Where you going?" she asked and he smiled "I will find you a top to sleep in.. cause if you sleep like that I wont be held responsible for my actions.. and I may spend the night sexually harrasing you". She grinned as he moved to his draws and pulled one open and pulled out a football shirt and chucked it towards her "Try this". He watched as she slipped it on and smiled at him "Perfect". He nodded "Yeah.. you are" he walked back towards her and slid into the bed next to her "So.. can I take you on a date tomorrow night?". She smiled at him slightly "I need to go and end things with Mark..." he interupted "Ok" and she noticed him roll onto his back. "Oi" she smiled as she lent onto his chest "Let me do that tomorrow... I dont want us to start off on bad ground... then.. we can go on a date the next night.." he sighed "ok I guess its something you need to do". She kissed his lips before sinking back into his chest "We have to get through work tomorrow first.. I have a feeling thats not gunna be easy" he smiled as he placed a kiss to her hair "I think we should be honest.. tell people we have been together a couple of months". She glanced up at him "You sure?" and he nodded "Yeah.. we can deal with what people say if we stick together". She nodded before placing her head back to his chest and closing her eyes, he was running his hand slowly through her hair and she felt so at home, this was the most perfect time in her life and she hoped it could last forever.

She sighed as the loud beeping sounded the room, how on earth was it morning already? she felt him lean over her body and turn the alarm off and she smiled as his lips brushed hers "Morning..." she smiled forcing her eyes open, he looked so gorgeous as he placed his hand gently onto her face "Sex or shower?" he asked and she let out a laugh "I cant be late for work.." he interupted as she placed her lips to his "Sex it is then.." she laughed "Come on.. lets get up..". She moved from under his body and over to his curtains, pulling them open he rubed his eyes "Ahhh.. I love having a girlfriend.." he winked at her slightly "Not only does she hurt my eyes.. I dont even get a shag in the morning". She grinned as she headed for the door, she pulled it open and smiled "I guess I will shower on my own then". He jumped out the bed and chased after her as she ran into the bathroom and pushed the door closed "Let me in" he demanded and she let out a giggle as she dropped his shirt to the floor from her tiny frame and switched the shower on "Let me in Moss or I swear I will knock the door down". She moved back to the door and opened it. His eyes lit up as he stared at her figure "Now that is a sight certainly worth waking up for DS Moss". She smiled as he pushed the door shut and moved towards her, and she backed towards the shower and smiled at him as he dropped his jogging bottoms to the floor, to reveal his erection, she had already known he was turned on, she had known it since he had turned the alarm clock off. "Morning glory Inspector Smith... how old are you fourteen?". He laughed as he moved towards her and she stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water bang down onto her as she stepped inside, his lips pressed onto hers and his hands were on her body instantly, pulling at her nipples, letting his fingers twist around them, she moved her hand to his erection and she rubed him a couple of times before he grabbed for both her hands and forced them above her head "Now now.. its my turn to play". She grinned "Its always your turn to play Smithy" she replied. His slipped his fingers down her body and inbetween her legs, running gently over her clit before inside her "This is my favourite place in the whole world" he smiled and he let go of her hands and reached up for the shower head "You know pressure can give an orgasm" he had a smirk on his face as he dropped the shower down her body, he backed her against the wall and he moved his knee between her legs and parted her futher. "Shall we see?" he asked and she felt him flip the shower over and aim it between her legs, as the water gushed against her clit she let out a moan, it was a sensation she had never felt before and she was building already, his other hand playing gently with her nipples. She bit down on her lip and he was staring at her, his eyes never leaving hers as she exploded into an orgasm, she breathed "You are so amazing" as he placed the shower back above their heads and his fingers were inside her again, pushing deeper and deeper "Wait here.." he smiled and she grabbed his wrist "Where are you going?" she panted. He placed his lips to hers "To get a condom". She smiled as she pulled him back to her "Smithy Im on the pill" he smiled slightly "You are on protecton?" she nodded and he grabbed her legs lifting her against the wall before pushing into her. His felt so full as he pushed deeper and deeper, filling her completly. She gripped his hair and notted it between her fingers as he pushed harder and harder. They both jumped as the door swung open and Jen turned away from them instantly "Im sorry... Im sorry.." she laughed "I will come back". Smithy let out a laugh as Jen pulled the door shut "Oh my God... I cant believe that just happened" Stevie smiled as he pused into her once again "Forget it.. I have walked in on her" Stevie smiled "We have to stop.. she might be listening". He nodded as he pushed into her again "She probably is but Im not gunna stop having it off with my bird cause of her". Stevie smiled "Your bird?". He smirked before pushing his lips onto hers she felt him speed up a bit as he moved into her "Fuck me" he sighed as he stilled and she pulled on his hair as his warm liquid for the first time shot through her body. He glanced at her and smiled "If you have been on the fucking pill all this time, why have I been using condoms?". She smiled as he placed a quick kiss to her lips "Because... I dont let just anybody in without protection... now your my boyfriend.. we may be able to change the rules slightly". He kissed her lips once again "I love you so much Stevie" she watched him walk from the shower and grab a towel and wrap it round his waiste "I love you too Dale" he rose his eyebrows at her "Dale?" he questioned. She nodded as she switched the shower off and grabbed for a towel "It is your name". He smiled as she moved towards him "You are gunna make me late for work" she grinned. He nodded "We could always phone in sick and spend the day in bed.." she smiled "Inspector Smith if the Super heard you talking like that what would he think" he smiled as he pulled the bathroom door open and the two headed towards his bedroom.

They had both dressed and were heading down the stairs when he paused listening to Jen in the kitchen "I know Auntie Pauline, it gave me quite a fright but there he was going at it in the shower..." his mouth dropped open and he rushed down the stairs she followed and as they burst into the kitchen Jen smiled "Well she stayed the night... Dale your Mum is on the phone.. she wants a word" he snatched the phone from her and glared at her "Im gunna kill you" he promised before walking from the kitchen. Stevie smiled at Jen "Morning.. I erm.. Im sorry about.." she gestured to the stairs "Dont worry.. its scarred me for life but Im sure I will survive". Stevie smiled "He is just..." Jen interupted "Horney... I get that he has been a long time only using his hand.. believe me I have heard him" Stevie smiled "I was going to say impulsive". Jen nodded "Yeah maybe... Im going to see if the shower is safe to use... the kettle has just boiled". Stevie watched her disapear before pulling her phone from her pocket, she glanced at the time and sighed, it was 6.45 she was due at work in fifteen minutes and she wanted to get changed first, the DI would kill her. As she made a tea he walked back in "I cant believe Jen told my Mum..." he paused as he placed a kiss to her forehead "She wants to meet you". Stevie sighed "Im not really good with parents.. they dont tend to like me". He laughed "She will love you..." he pulled her into a hug and grinned "Last night was amazing.. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you.. you ready to go". She glanced at the tea she had just made "Yeah.." she took a quick sip and tipped it away "I will grab a coffee in the canteen... can we swing past mine?". He nodded "Corse..." he paused pulling his mobile out "I will let Callum know Im gunna be a bit late". She watched as he headed for the front door and she followed, he climbed into the car and she sunk down next to him "Callum.. Im running a bit late..." he paused as he spoke down the phone and she smiled at him as he continued "Yeah well sometimes making a fool of yourself pays off..." he smiled at Stevie and she watched him frown "The best man won.. no she aint..." he smiled at her "Alright fine... say hello to Callum" he grinned at her and she took the phone. "Morning Callum..." she began and she glanced at Smithy as he started the car "Seriously.. you two spent the night together?" Callum questioned and she laughed "Why is it so hard to believe... its not the first time". Callum laughed "Tell him I want a word when he gets here..". She smiled "Ok.. see you". She hung up and smiled up at Smithy "He wants a word when you get in". He nodded "Im never gunna live this down.." he saw her face fall and he shook his head "I dont mean you.. lets be honest Im punching way above my weight... I mean coming to the pub and asking you to be my girlfriend... I think I came accross like a horney teenager...". She smiled "According to Jen you are like one.." he interupted "Why? what did she say?". Stevie laughed "My lips Inspector Smith are sealed".

Arriving at work Smithy went to change into his unifrom and Stevie made her way to CID, she noticed a few glances from her colleagues and guessed the word had started to spread. "DS Moss..." Neil called before she had even rested into her seat. "I assume you have an excuse for your lateness?" he asked as she walked into his office and pushed the door shut. "Erm... no.. Im sorry". He smiled "Oh.. I was told you were doing some overtime for Inspector Smith". She noticed a smirk cross his lips and she smiled "Something like that.." he nodded "I havent had a chance to talk to the Super about a transfer.." she sighed "Thank god... can I stay?". Neil smiled "I didnt want to lose you anyway... just rememeber its me you work for though, not Inspector Smith and I expect you on time tomorrow..." she nodded "Of corse Gov... thank you". Neil gestured to the door "Mickey is waiting in the canteen for you so get on with what you are being paid for..." he paused as she headed for the door "Oh and Stevie... I couldnt be happier for you and Smithy". She let out a huge grin "Thanks Gov". Heading into the canteen she smiled at Mickey, he was sat with Callum and Nate and they all had a smirk on their faces and she sighed "Lets get on with the wise cracks" she smiled and Callum shook his head "We have none.. where is Smithy?" he asked. "I have no idea" she replied. She rested down into a seat on the oppisite side of the table from the three men and grinned "Is it ready?" Callum smiled "He has just walked in". Nate nodded and she glanced to where Smithy stood at the counter, he was so gorgeous, his uniform looked so good on him, she wanted to strip him off and have her wicked way with him right there infront of everyone. Turning back to the men she smiled slightly as they all grinned "Whats ready?". They all let out a laugh and as Smithy walked over Nate pushed a button on his phone and they all burst into song "Take a look at my girlfriend, She's the only one I got, Not much of a girlfriend, I never seem to get a lot" she smirked at the men as they all burst into laughter "Have you lot not got work to do?" Smithy stressed as Nate rose to his feet "Well done mate" he smiled as he patted him on the back "She is way out of your league" before disapearing and taking the song with him. He rested down next to her and took her hand in his. "Aww... aint young love cute" Callum smiled before pretending to be sick. Smithy sighed leaning into her ear "I have a feeling its going to be a long day... at least I have a gorgeous girlfriend". He smiled at her slightly as he pulled away and Callum cut in "Oi... no whispearing... its rude". She finally had her man, now all she had to do was tell Mark, before someone else did.

* * *

**The sad news is this story is coming to a natural end and has two more chapters at the most, possibly even only one. The good news is I have an idea for a sequeal so if people are interested I will start planning for it, let me know what you think? Jodie xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed. I hope you like this chapter and only one more to go after this one :-( but I am making plans for the next part. Anyways hope you enjoy and please leave me a review xx**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The day was passing at a fast rate and Stevie was getting more and more nervous about having to face Mark, she hated herself for being so selfish and using him the way she had but at least she could end it now and begin her life with Smithy. seeing him walk into CID she couldnt help the soft smile she flashed to him. He smiled briefly to her before walking into Neils office, she sighed, she needed to try and distance herself from Smithy at work, she needed to concentrate on her work while at work and think about his hot, gorgeous body when she was at home. Dragging herself from her thoughts she made her way from CID and down into reception and outside, she walked over and rested on a memorial bench and sighed, she finally had every thing she had ever wanted. "Moss..." she turned to her name and smiled as he walked towards her. "You ok?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "Im fine Smithy... I just needed a bit of air". He smiled "You sure?" he took her hand gently in his and pressed it to his lips "Cause you know I can help with anything?". She nodded squeezing his hand "I know.. thank you... Im just a bit worried about tonight.." he smiled "Me and Callum are going for a drink... so we will be there.." she interupted "I dont think that is wise Smithy... what if he kicks off". Smithy nodded "All the more reason for us to be there..". She smiled "Ok... just keep your distance..". He placed a kiss to her lips "Of corse... I better go.. we have a couple of new PCs starting tomorrow... I need to go and check some paperwork... if you want to talk Im in my office". She watched as he rose to his feet and disapeared back towards the station. She knew that he ment well but tonight was going to be harder with him. She pulled her phone out and dialled Marks number "Hi babe" he answered and she sighed "I need to talk to you... can you come to my place tonight.. about seven?". He replied "Of corse.. I will see you then.. I hope you are ok Stevie". She smiled "See you Mark" before hanging up. She decided not to tell Smithy so rising to her feet she headed back into the station and towards CID. As she walked up the stairs she noticed Jo coming down and grinned "Hey.." the uniformed Sergeant returned her smile and stopped "Hey yourself... why wasnt I informed on the gossip". Stevie gestured down the stairs "Coffee?".

Walking into the empty canteen Jo smiled heading to the counter and getting them both a drink. They had rested down at the table in the far corner and Stevie smiled "What do you want to know?". Jo laughed "All the dirty little details.." she paused a slight smirk working its way over her face "How long have you been together?". Stevie smiled "Nearly two months... it was ment to be a bit of fun just because we were both alone but..." she paused a faint smile tracing her lips as she recalled the memory "I guess I saw his true colours... he is so sweet and tender..." Jo laughed "We are talking about the same Dale Smith?". Stevie smirked "He is more than I ever imagined him to be... and that is without the fact he is amazing in the sack" Jo held her hand up "I dont want to know.." Stevie smiled "I have to finish with Mark today... I am dreading it..". Jo smiled "Why did you get involved with him if you and Smithy were already together?". Stevie smiled "Smithy was mucking me round so much and.. I just.. I wanted to feel like I was truely wanted... I knew Smithy loved me and wanted me but I wanted someone who didnt have to hide the fact he wanted me... and that wasnt to scared to settle down". Jo smiled "Smithy has had it rough.. it takes a lot to go through all the things he has.. I mean prison that cant be easy for a copper". Hearing the voice in the door way the two officers jumped "Sergeant Masters, I thought you were on custody?". She nodded "Sorry Gov... Im on my way..." she lent into Stevies ear as she went "Gotta go Mr Sweet and Tender needs me... I'll catch up with you later". She glanced over and smiled as Jo disapeared, Smithy didnt look happy, he didnt even flash her his normal grin before following Jo from the canteen. She took another sip of her drink as she remained at the table, was he angry with her? why would he ignore her? if he had a problem, he needed to be honest and tell her. Heading out the door she took her phone out and glanced at the time, it was 5.45, she wanted to get this sorted before she finished work. Just as she glanced up she felt the thud of Callum Stones body as she walked into him "Jesus.." he cursed as he bent down to pick up the papers he was carrying. "Im sorry" she smiled as she knelt down to help him. She glanced over some of the papers "Whats all this?" she asked, curriosity getting the better of her. "Its what Inspector Smith demanded I do... its information on a couple of probationers we have starting tomorrow... it seems Im puppy walking.. they are on there way for an induction". Stevie smiled "The joys of being a Sergeant..." he interupted "No the joys of Smithy being in a foul mood... you two had a row?". She shook her head "Not as far as I know... I will see you later" she smiled passing him the last of the papers and pushing the canteen door open for him.

She knocked lightly on his office door and waited for a few seconds before knocking again "What?" his voice stressed and she pushed the door open, the room was fairly dark, the blinds pulled and only a small lamp on his desk on. "Are you busy?" she asked. He glared at her "Yes Stevie Im working". She turned to the door and his voice dragged her back "What did you want Stevie?". She turned back to him and pushed the door closed "Have I upset you?" she asked softly. "No" was all he replied and she moved towards the desk "Its just you seem a bit..." he interupted "Moody?" and she sighed "A little yeah..". He glared at her "Stevie.. I am very busy.. my whole life doesnt revolve around you.. Im just having a bad day". She turned to the door as the tears pricked at her eyes and as she pulled it open she felt his hand take hold of hers "Im sorry" he smiled as she turned back to him "I didnt mean to snap..." he pushed the door closed over her shoulder. "I have two probationers starting tomorrow.. Meadows was ment to be getting me experienced officers..." she sighed slightly "So its work?". He nodded "Yeah... its just one of them days..." he paused and placed a gentle kiss to her lips "I love you... its the thought of getting you to myself tonight thats gettng me through". She grinned "I love you too". He moved back over to his seat and rested down "When you first transfered from uniform.. did you miss it?". She smiled as she walked over and pushed up onto his desk "Miss what?" he sighed staring at her "The action.. the excitement". She shook her head "I went into specialist crimes... into the under cover unit.. I had just as much action". He smirked "I bet you did... what about now?". She took his hands and grinned "I think Im still getting quite a lot of action.." he smiled as she pulled him to his feet "I ment at work". She nodded "We are at work...". She pulled his lips down onto hers and he kissed her gently for a few seconds before she pulled from his lips "Do you regret becoming Inspector?". He shook his head "I love being Inspector but sometimes all I do is sit behind this desk and go to meetings... I want to be catching criminals..." he paused and she saw a smile trace his lips "Out chasing the bad guys... slapping the cuffs on.." she interupted "Bring them home tonight and you can practice on me..." he smiled "I thought you would wanna be 'making love'?". She laughed "I do sometimes.. but I still want you to 'fuck my brains out' every so often too..". He grinned "That DS Moss... is the best news I have had all day..." he rested back down into his seat "You gunna get your kit off then?". She smiled "What?". He grinned "I want to fuck you". She smiled "I have work to do..." he interupted "Im not asking DS Moss... its an order". She smirked "See if you were still Sergeant we would be equal ranking". He smiled "Now that would be a disaster... stop stalling Stevie.. if you dont strip I will do it for you". She grinned "Is that a threat Inspector Smith?". He rose back to his feet and his lips were pushing hard against hers, he grabbed for her blue top and pulled it up over her head, her hands tugging at his hair, as he unclipped her tiny white bra and pulled it from her body. He twisted her nipples in his fingers and she moaned in approval as his lips dropped to her neck. His hands moved to the button on her jeans and he pulled harshly at it before pulling her from the desk and pulling her jeans down her legs, she stepped out of them, leaving her in only her high heels and tiny white thong. He licked his lips "You ready to beg DS Moss?" he moved her tiny body round so she was facing away from him before taking her hands behind her back and she felt the cold metal of his handcuffs round her tiny wrists. He turned her back to face him, he was biting hard on his lip as he stared at her, she gulped as he rested back into his chair and smirked "Now you are such a bad girl DS Moss... maybe we should call Neil down here and let him know the sort of people he has working for him?" she smiled "What do you want?" she asked. And he grinned "I want a close call..." she smiled "What?" he gestured to the desk "Get under there...". She smiled "What?". He slipped his hand into her thong "You are very very wet DS Moss" he grinned before taking his fingers back out and sliding them into his mouth. "Get under the desk..". She dropped to her knees and slid under the desk. She noticed him drop her clothes into his desk draw before smiling at her, he dropped down to the floor with her and ran his fingers into her thong again, he teased over her clit and she pulled at her handcuffs, trying to move under the desk was near impossible as she flinched as his fingers pushed deeper and she could feel herself building, he paused "Do you want me to make you come?". She nodded "Yes.." he smiled "Yes what?". She panted as he pushed into her once again "Yes Sir...". He grinned "All in good time..." he rose to his feet and smirked, before resting into his seat and he pulled his flies open and eased his huge erection from his trousers "Time to play Stevie" he grinned as he moved towards her, his body hidden by his desk, trapping her and she suddenley realised what he wanted. She lent towards him and ran her tounge up his erection, he twitched in reaction and she smiled to herself "Show time Stevie". He picked the phone up and she listened intently "Yeah you can bring them in now Stone" he smiled and she gulped as a knock sounded on the door almost instantly "Suck Stevie" he whispeared and she slid him into her mouth, dragging her teeth ever so gently up his huge erection, feeling him push into the back of her throat she closed her eyes as he shouted "Come", she smiled to herself, that was approptie. "Inspector Smith..." she heard Callums voice and she felt her body excite futher, here she was doing this to her Inspector with someone in the room. "This is PC Travis Hogan.. and PC Lisa Scott.." she heard Smithys voice and he sounded like he had complete control as she sucked harder "Nice to meet you both... I hope you are ready for a challenge.. Sunhill isnt easy for your first posting from Hendon". Stevie pulled from his erection taking a deep breath before gently knibbling on his balls, he had such a gorgeous body, every inch of him and she got lost in her thoughts, losing all track of the three people in the room as she slid his erection back into her mouth. She knew they were talking but didnt listen to a word until Smithy spoke again "Well I will look foward to working with you both.. Sergeant Stone will be looking after you tomorrow although I will be around if I am needed.." she felt him move and realised he was shaking the two new recruits hands before he spoke again "I will see you tomorrow... cheers Callum". She heard the door bang and he pulled from her, she could taste him in her mouth as he ran his hand over his erection "Get out Moss" she pulled herself from the desk and he dropped to the floor infront of her, sliding his fingers inside her thong "Jesus Stevie... you are soaked... you really get off on this dont you?". She panted "Me.. its you thats as kinky as fuck". He laughed as he pushed deeper, before moving his hand from her thong and unclipping his cuffs and pushing her from her knees to her back, he licked his lips as he slipped her thong off and then his lips were between her legs, his tounge teasing over her clit as she built around him. She knotted her fingers into his hair as he pushed his tounge harder against her body, He paused and she panted as he smirked at her "Beg me". She shook her head "No way Smithy". She felt his fingers tease over her aching clit and he smiled "Off you go then.." he gestured to the door "No Smithy... you have to make me come..". He smiled "Do I now?". She sighed "Please.. I am begging you... make me come". He grinned and forced his tounge back over her clit, his fingers pushing deep inside her as he increased the pressure she felt herself explode around him. He pulled from her body and she felt his lips gently kissing hers before he was inside her. She moaned out as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her body, she could feel him pulsing against her as he thrusted harder. His lips pressed against her before he bit onto her shoulder and he stilled, he let out a gentle moan and she felt the warm liquid flow into her body. He moved his lips gently onto hers "You do things to me Stevie Moss... you are a proper little minx.." he pulled her clothes from his desk draw "You ought to get back before the DI misses you". She grabbed his chin as he moved from the floor "I love you Dale Smith" she grinned as she kissed his lips, he smiled as he broke away "I love you too Stevie Moss".

She had rested down on her sofa and opened her can of diet coke, she was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She had dumped men before but she had never been so cruel to use a man and she knew Mark would be angry with her. She pulled her mobile from her pocket as it buzzed and smiled at the name "Hey.." he interupted "Where are you?". She smiled to herself "I am at home... Mark is coming round in a minute.. so I can..." he cut in "You are ment to be meeting him in the pub... I cant protect you there..." she sighed "I dont need protecting, dont get your nickers in a twist Inspector Smith... Im a big girl I can look after myself" she paused as the door bell rang "I have to go Smithy". His voice interupted "No Stevie..." she smiled "I will ring you when he has gone". Smithys voice sounded adgitated "Stevie I dont want you..." as she hung up. She took a deep breath and hearing the door bell once again she rose to her feet and made her way to the front door. she pulled it open and smiled slightly "Hey... come in.." she gestured through to the living room and followed him inside. "Do you want a coffee or tea?". He smiled slightly "No.. I have brought us some wine.." she watched as he placed the bottle to the coffee table and she turned to him "Listen.. we need to talk..." she paused and she could see in his eyes he knew what was coming "This isnt what I want... we arent working.." he interupted "Because of him?". She sighed "Not just because of him.. but I do want to be with him.. I love him". He glared at her "What has he got that I havent?" he stressed. "Nothing.. but I love him... he is the love of my life and..." he interupted as he rose to his feet "He is welcome to you... its not like you are anything special.. I could have a girl ten years younger than you...". She smiled "I am sorry..." he headed for the door "Dont be... I was only ever interested cause of your reputation..." she interupted "I dont have one.." he laughed as he walked from her door "Dont kid yourself... oh and just for the record once I had got in your nickers I'd of dumped you anyway" she glared at him as he disapeared "I saved you the effort then" before slamming the door shut. She made her way into the living room and sighed as she rested down onto the sofa, maybe she was a slut, maybe thats why Smithy had wanted her, what she did was wrong, but what Mark had said was harsh. She glanced at her mobile as it buzzed away on the table, she sighed at the name "Hey Smithy.." he interupted "Are you ok?". She smiled to herself "I am fine... I said I would ring you..". He smiled "But he left five minutes ago" she rose to her feet and walked to her window, glancing down at the street below she smiled as he waved from his car parked oppisite "You are verging on being a stalker... I thought you were going out with Callum.." she smiled as she moved back over to the sofa and rested down "I was..." he replied "But I wanted to make sure you were ok... some things are more important..." she sighed to herself "So you not coming up?" as she flicked the TV on. "I was kinda hoping you would come out with us... I want to show my beautiful girlfriend off...". She smiled "I erm.. Im not really in the mood Smithy.. and I dont think thats really fair on Mark... you go and have a good time..". She heard the concern in his voice "Whats wrong?". She rose to her feet "Im just a bit down... I will be fine.. go and have a good time". His reply made her grin "Do you want me to come and give you a big cuddle first?". She laughed "No.. you are fine.. can you come here when you leave the pub.." she heard his car start up and she glanced out at him "Corse babe.. I will see you in a few hours.. have fun".

He had ordered a drink and rested down next to Callum, the Sergeant was smirking as he took a sip of his drink. "Where have you been Smithy... you're late?". He sighed "I just went to check Stevie was ok..." Callum laughed "Under the thumb mate..". Smithy smirked before taking another sip of his drink. Callum grinned at him "Funny thing.. after I left your office earlier Stevie came out...". Smithy froze and took another sip of his beer, he licked his lips before replying "She poped in for a quick chat..." Callum cut in "She didnt come in after I left.. which means she was there the whole time?". Smithy smiled at him slightly "What are you getting at?". Callum smirked "Well... where was she?". Smithy grinned "I dont think thats really any of your buisiness.." Callum smiled "She is well trained mate". Smithy nodded as he took another sip of his drink and Callum smiled "What was she doing?". He sighed "Its really nothing to do with you.." he interupted "But she was up to no good though". Smithy smirked "She is always up to no good... lets just say she made the meeting one I will never forget..". Callum grinned "I never had her down as the kinky type...". Smithy interupted "You wouldnt believe mate... she is amazing in bed... she certainly knows how to show me a good time..". Callum smiled "Im surprised it took you this long for you to get together you are made for each other...". Smithy smiled "She is perfect". The voice behind them startled them both "Perfect is far from how I would desribe her... dirty little tramp is mor..." Smithy rose to his feet and glared at him "Shut your mouth now Mark..." he interupted "Or what?". Smithy moved towards him "Dont push me..". He felt Callum step to his side "He aint worth it... come on.. sit down..". Smithy nodded "Look at yourself... what can you offer a woman like her.. she is way out of your league". Smithy turned back to the table and downed the remainder of his drink, before smiling to Callum "Im gunna get off mate... theres a bad smell in here..." he smirked at Mark "And I have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me at home.." he headed to the door and smiled as Mark spoke again "This aint over... dont for one minute think you have won". Smithy glanced back "Which one of us is going home to her?".

He knocked lightly on her front door and waited for her to pull the door open, he dragged his eyes over her in only a little pink towel "Now this is certainly worth coming back for... you gunna flash me?". She smiled slightly "Do you think Im easy?" he stepped inside and she led him through to the living room "Where has that come from?". She rested onto the sofa "Do I have a reputation?". He sat down next to her "People know you like to have a good time but..." she interupted "I dont think I want to hear this". He took her hand "But I dont think you are easy... far from it.. did Mark say something?". She sighed "When ever we argue.. you always make a remark about how easy it is to get into my nickers... and he said the same.. is that what people really think of me?". He sighed "I have only ever said it to try and get to you... I have never ment it and I am sorry I have said it... and Mark is a prat.. I guess thats why he just had a pop at me..". She smiled slightly "Are you ok?". He nodded "I am fine... I can handle him..". He smiled glancing over her towel "Now.. I think you are beautiful.." he gently kissed her lips "Sexy.." he placed a kiss to her neck "And you certainly do things to me.." he kissed her lips once again and smiled "Now if you are feeling bad about yourself... I will have to put a smile back on your face" he smirked slightly before leaning back into her lips. Smithy loved her, what was she ever worried about.


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to start off with saying thank you to Hollielove0917 for your review of chapter 16. This is the final chapter and I really hope you all enjoy it. I hope you have all liked reading the story as much as I have writing it. I have big plans for a sequel so if you did like this make sure you check it out, it will be on in the next few days. **

**A massive thank you too hollielove0917, iheartsgtsmith, mallorysgirl, 3IloveSmithy3, SexySmithy and x-bec-x for the reviews you left through out this story you have no idea how much they have ment to me. So a huge thanks to all of you. love Jodie xxxx**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Stevie had been cleaning in the living room for little over an hour when his hands wrapped gently round her waiste and he lent over her shoulder "What are you doing up?" his accent rang in her ears as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "I couldnt get to sleep... and seen as you passed out vertually straight after you got your leg over I thought I'd do my cleaning..". He glanced at the room "You aint been doing a very good job.." she forced her elbow into his chest and he grinned as she turned to face him placing a kiss to his soft lips "So where do we go from here?" she asked and a smirk covered his face and she sighed "I dont mean to bed..." he rested down onto the sofa "Stevie cant you just be happy... why do things have to change?". She smiled as she sunk down next to him, pulling his shirt she had covering her tiny body over her pale legs "Im not saying I want things to change.. I mean in the future.." he smiled "Oh.. oh you wanna have 'The Talk'" he smiled as he did air quotes with his fingers. She sighed and he placed his hand gently to her face "I love you... and I like the way things are at the moment..." he paused as he moved towards her a bit "Im happy we are together now.. and I want to do things properly.." she glanced down and placed her hand to his leg, running it over the soft hair "But?". He smiled "But I dont know what you want from me?". He grinned slightly "So can you feel me in?". She smiled "Marrige.. kids?" she shook her head slightly "Do you want any of that stuff?" she asked. He smiled "I dont know... I have never really thought about it..." she noticed a worried glint cover his face "Are you pregnant?". She laughed "No.. God no Smithy... I mean in a few years time..". He sighed "You worried me then... I love you Stevie but its still only been a couple of months... this is a whole new side to each other we are getting to know... I still want to know so much about you..." she interupted "You know everything.." he smiled "No.. I dont.. and I want to.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and in the future maybe marrige and kids but right now I love things the way they are... we have so much fun together.." she cut in "Is that all I am then... fun?". He laughed "You arent listening.. I want to spend my life making you happy and yeah I want to have fun with you but maybe one day we could think about marrige and a baby but I just.. I mean in a few years". She nodded "Ok.. ok.. you should go back to bed babe.. long day ahead and all that eh?". He nodded "Yeah.. come on then". She smiled "I will be through in a minute" he sighed "Stevie please dont over analise this.. I do love you and want marrige and kids with you... but right now all I really want is my girlfriend to come to bed for a cuddle". She nodded "Ok.." he rose to his feet and took her hand and the two made their way from the living room.

His lips gently brushed against hers and she smiled as he pulled away, she forced her eyes open and stared into his. "Morning sexy" he grinned and she lent up into his lips once again "Morning" she smiled as she pulled away. "Im off..." she suddenley noticed he was fully dressed and ready to go "Why?" she asked softly "Cause I need to get to work on time... and you looked to peacefull to wake..." she glanced round the fairly dark from "What is the time?" she asked "Five thirty... Im in at seven so I wanted..." she interupted as she placed her hands over her eyes "I cant believe you have woke me at this time of the morning..". He grinned "Because if I had of left without saying goodbye you would of got the hump with me... so give me a kiss and I will see you later" he lent into her lips. She grabbed for the collars of his shirt as he pulled away and pulled his lips back onto hers "I love you" he panted as he pulled away. She smirked slightly as she gripped the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. "Stevie..." he smiled as he pulled away again. "What?" she grinned. "I have to go...". She pulled at a button on his shirt "No.. you are choosing to leave... you could stay.." he cut in "Then I will be late for work" She lent into his lips once again "But then you will go to work in a very.. very.. good mood Inspector Smith and considering your grumpyness yesterday... I think it would be wise..". he sighed "Are you trying to have your wicked way with me Stevie Moss?". She rose her eyebrows slightly as she slipped her hands over his jeans "Easy" he smiled and she grinned "It will only take a few minutes to get you warmed up". He nodded as he pulled away "Im fully aware you can turn me on but..." he sighed as she began to unbutton the shirt that covered her small body "Ahhh Stevie are trying to get me sacked..". She smirked "No.. I just want.." she paused as she pulled the shirt apart and he stared at her "To be fucked... they do say morning sex is the best kind". He sighed as he sat back from her slightly "You are a bad girl DS Moss". She smiled as he slipped his finger inside her "And Im sure you only want me for my body". She grinned "Are you complaining if I do?". She sat up and into his lips, kissing him so gently as she eased the button on his jeans open and running her hand over his semi hard erection. "I think I need to do a bit of work on you" she smiled pulling at him. He grinned before pushing his fingers deep inside her "Seems I dont need to do any on you though..". He pushed her back onto the bed and smiled as he gently kissed her lips "I am gunna be late for work cause of you... I hope this is gunna be worth it". She grinned "Has it ever not been?". He shook his head "Never". As he kissed her lips gently, he lent over her body. She ran her hand slowly up and down his erection, before she felt his hand wrap round her wrist and pull her from his trousers, he pinned her hands above her head and he smiled "What am I going to do with you eh?". He lent into her lips and kissed her once again and she felt one of his hands pulling at her nipple as the other held her in place. He slipped his hand gently over her body, as he travelled over her belly button she fidgited beneath his touch. He rubed his finger over her clit, smirking as she pulled against his hand. "No DS Moss.. however hard you try I have to go to work..." her mouth dropped open slightly as he moved off of her and tucked himself away before zipping his flies up. "Tease" she smirked slightly "Me.. I think you need to take a look in the mirror love... I will see you in a few hours". She gripped his hand as he rose from the bed and pulled his lips back to hers "I love you" she grinned as she pulled away. "I love you too Moss" he smiled before heading to the door.

As he walked into his office he smiled at the thought of the previous days antics, it had been quite an adventure but then it always was with Stevie Moss. He was just starting to get lost in his thoughts of her when interupted by a loud thud on the door "A word please" he gestured for the older man to walk in and smiled as he pushed the door shut "One of your probationers is being loaned to Barton street for a few weeks... so you just have PC Travis Hogan with you today, who is taking him out on the beat?". Smithy smiled "Callum... I am really short staffed though Gov... how long until I get the other one back". Jack shook his head "Hard to say Smithy... as soon as I know.. you will.. now.." he rested down into the chair oppisite him and sighed "I have to let you know Smithy... I have been hearing romours about yours and Stevies..." Smithy cut in "Its personal" Jack nodded "I am well aware of that but make sure you both remain proffessional at work.. I wont tolerate any kind of miss behavoiur". Smithy nodded slightly "Of corse Sir" before watching the older man rise from his seat and disapear. He smiled to himself, his life was really starting to fall into place he had a beautiful girlfriend who adored him, a brilliant job that he loved and some real friends, something he had always lacked in the past. He couldnt help but feel happy as another bang dragged him from his thoughts "In a better mood today?" Callum smiled as he walked inside and pushed the door closed. Smithy grinned "What have I got to not be happy about eh?". Callum smiled "You gunna give me some dirty little secrets?". Smithy laughed "Stevie would cut my balls off...". He sighed "I thought we were mates eh?". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. but she is special and way more than a bit of boys talk". Callum grinned "So she is more than a shag". They both glanced to the door as the voice spoke "Sorry to interupt but Im ready now Serge". Callum nodded "Come on then.. lets introduce you to the team Travis". All three men made their way from the office and towards the briefing room, and once inside Smithy sat in a trance as Callum began to give out the days tasks and talk to the team. Normally Smithy was on the ball but he couldnt quite get Stevie out of his mind, which was never unusual but this felt different, he wanted to make her happy and she wanted a sign they were moving foward and he had the perfect idea.

He walked into the canteen and smiled at the two officers in the far corner of the canteen. "How has your first day been?" he asked. Most of the day had passed in a trance, it was nearly four and Smithy had got nothing done that he should of, but he had sorted his surprise for Stevie. "Fine Gov.. its been a bit stressfull but I have a good mentor" he gestured to Callum and Smithy exhaled a large amount of air "I wouldnt go that far". Callum smirked at him as he rested down oppisite them "Travis has fallen for a member of the team...". Smithy smiled "There are some attractive women here..". The dark haired PC smoothed his locks before leaning foward "She is fine.. I mean I would give her one.." Callum cut in "He has even asked her on a date but what was it she said..." Travis sighed "She is with someone but you never know.. I might get a shot... boyfriends have never stopped me before.. and when they look like her.. I would bang her anyway". Smithy frowned at him slightly, he could see himself saying something similar a few years ago but now, he had a bit to much respect for the oppisite sex. "Maybe you should concentrate on your work..". Travis nodded "Oh I am Sir.. but everyone needs a realise eh?". Smithy nodded slightly "Yeah.. if you say so". He noticed Travis glance over to the door and followed his eyes to the small blonde "You cant tell me she aint fit". Smithy turned back to face him "No I cant..." he glared at Callum "Are you seriously trying to wind me up?" he turned his attention back to Travis "Now I am telling you now you keep your hands to yourself..." Callum interupted "Oh.." he rose to his feet "It must of slipped my mind that DS Moss is dating Inspector Smith now". Smithy noticed fear cover Travis's face "I am really sorry Sir.. I had no idea.. I.." Smithy interupted "Dont.. I dont want to hear you talking about her like that.. now get on with your work..". He watched as Travis crossed the canteen before smiling at the small blonde as she made her way to the table he sat at. She rested down in the seat next to him with her coffee and smiled "He seems... nice". Smithy nodded slightly "Yeah.. thats one word for him... listen.." he lent towards her "Can you come to mine tonight... for a quiet romantic evening?". She grinned "Smithy.. your idea of romantic is sex.. what do you want?". He smiled "Please Stevie.. just come round about eight?". She nodded as he rose to her feet and placed a gentle kiss to his lips "Thank you babe.. see you tonight".

She knocked lightly on the door and she heard him shout "Jen.." before he pulled the door open, he grinned at her "You look beautiful Stevie..." she walked inside and he eased her long black coat off to reveal a stunning black dress "I erm.. I didnt know what the occasion was and I didnt want to be under dressed.. I have brought a change of clothes..". He shook his head "No... you look so stunning... I just..." he paused as the thumping footsteps came down the stairs and she smiled at the tall blonde "My taxi isnt here yet.." he cut in "Then wait outside..." Stevie wacked his arm "Smithy.. dont be so horrible.." she turned to Jen "How are you?". The young blonde smiled "I am good cheers.. how are you Stevie?". Stevie just nodded slightly and glanced to Smithy, he looked agitated and she couldnt put her finger on why he was so desperate to get rid of his young cousin. Jen gestured to the door and smiled "I will go then..." Smithy nodded "See you tomorrow Jen". She nodded "Yeah.. see you.. bye Stevie". She watched the blonde pull the front door open and walk through it. Smithy pushed it shut and Stevie smiled slightly "Why do I get the feeling you were trying to get rid of her?". He smiled "Cause I was and you are a true cop, go through". He gestured to the closed living room door and she moved over, she gripped the handle and turned back to him "I know you are up to something Dale Smith". He smiled "Go on" she pushed the door handle and as she stepped into the room, she couldnt help the grin that covered her face. The room was lit by candles and rose petals were spread all around. There was a bottle of champaine and two glasses rested on the table in the room and soft music played out. She smiled "Whats all this?" she asked. "A first date... a proper one.. and I have cooked.. sit down it will be ready soon". He gestured to a small table set out at the side of the room, it wasnt normally there, it was normally in the kitchen but it had a long vase with a single red rose in the centre and a white table cloth over it "Go and sit down Moss.. I will be back in a second". She grabbed the champaine and moved to the table, she poured two glasses and rested down at the table and smiled to herself, maybe Smithy did know the meaning of the word Romantic. She smiled as he walked back into the room, holding two plates, she watched as he placed them to the table "Its lasanga.. I made it all from scratch.. myself.. well Jen helped a little.. but.. I hope its ok"  
she nodded as she stared at the meal it had a leafy side salad and he had placed some bread sticks in the centre of the room "I googled to see what a romantic meal was.. and here it is..". She took his hand from accross the table "Smithy its perfect I cant believe you would do this for me.. its lovely". He gestured to the food "Well tuck in.. I want to know what you think of my cooking". She made short work of the meal and cleared the plate with him eating his just as quickly. She lifted her napkin to her face and wiped her mouth "Smithy.. that was amazing.. I am honestly gobsmacked you made that.." he grinned as he took a sip of his champaine "I have hidden talents". She nodded "Yeah... you really do". He grinned as he rose to his feet and took the plate from infront of her "And I still have desert?". She laughed to herself "I thought I was normally desert". He grinned "Well you are but I thought tonight I would make something romantic... and besides I got plenty of time to spread you out later.." he winked at her as he made his way from the living room and she smiled, she felt so special, more than she had ever felt in her life. When he returned he passed her a spoon and placed a giant bowl inbetween them, she glanced over it "Profiteroles.." he interupted "With chocolate sauce.. and I have some of that spare for later" she grinned "Its my favourite Smithy" he nodded "Yeah... I know" she smiled as she began to eat some of their desert, she couldnt keep her eyes off him and he stared deep in to hers, with anyone else she would of felt awkward but this was Smithy and even in silence she felt as if a million words were being spoken, it was perfect. He lifted the last profiterole onto his spoon and smiled "Here" and moved it towards her, she chewed over the mouthfull before grinning "I really dont know what to say... thank you so much.." he smiled "Its not over... move onto the sofa... let me get rid of this bowl and I will be back".

She poured some more champaine into the glasses before moving over and resting onto the sofa. She sunk down and smiled as he walked back in and rested down next to her "I can make coffee if you like or..." she lent into his lips forcing his words to a stop, she kissed him gently until he pulled from her, taking her hand in his. "It was all so perfect Smithy.. thank you so much". He nodded and kissed her hand softly "I erm.. I want to talk..". Fear ran through her body and he shifted nervously "I erm.. I have been thinking about what you said... about marrige and kids.." she smiled "Smithy.. I didnt mean right away I.."  
he interupted "Please just let me finish Moss.." she tried to cut in once again, she wanted to explain but he interupted her once again "Please Moss break the habbit of a lifetime and be quiet". She nodded and he moved towards her "Listen.. I have been thinking..." he paused and she felt tears pricking at her eyes, was he about to break her heart, she loved him so much she couldnt bear to lose him. "I love you.." he continued and he pulled a box from his trouser pocket "I erm.." he paused as he pulled it open and she stared at it "Im not ready to get engaged Stevie.. we have only been together a few months but..."  
he took the ring from the box "But I erm.. its a promise ring.. erm.. it means..." she interupted "You promise yourself to me until we get engaged.." he smiled "Yeah.. I wanted you to know you are the person I am gunna spend my life with.." she smiled as he pushed the ring onto her finger "Its to say I am serious and I have never been more serious about anyone in my life and I promise you I will replace that one day with an engagement ring but for now are you happy?". She grinned "I was already so happy Smithy... you didnt have to do all this for me...". He smiled "I did all this because I love you and I wanted to make you smile and now you have the most gorgeous grin on your face" he lent into her lips and her hand shot to the back of his head holding him close. She moved closer to him, feeling his hand grip onto the small of her back as she moved closer still. Her hands pushed onto his chest and she began to pull at the buttons on his shirt, he allowed her to pull it from his body, before he dropped his hands back to her black dress, he was running the material in his fingers and she pulled from his lips once again and she smiled "I love you". He nodded "I love you too... more than I could ever tell you". He ran his hands over her legs as she began to kiss him once again, she moved her leg over his body so she was sat gently on his lap, she could feel his erection against her and she couldnt help but drop her hand down and begin to pull at his trouser button containg him. He smiled as she eased her hand inside and glanced down at him as she began to run her hand up and down him. He layed his head onto the back of the sofa and she took the oppitunity to kiss his neck and his chest, moving up and down him. She felt his hand pull the zip down on the back of her dress and she smiled as he lifted it up and over her head and she saw his eyes light up as he stared at the black and purple corsett covering her figure "Wow.. you look.." he shook his head as he ran his hand down her face "So unbelievable". She lent back into his lips as he pulled at her underwear. He nibbled slightly on her bottom lip until she allowed his tounge into her mouth. He stripped her down to nothing and pulled his lips from hers and dragged his mouth down and over her nipples, tugging at them gently. He lifted off the sofa and pulled his trousers down and she began to play with his erection once again. His fingers teased over her clit as his mouth gently kissed every inch of her tender breasts. He pulled from her nipple and watched her as she burst into an orgasm. He pulled her lips onto hers once again and he smiled "Can I?" he gestured to his erection and she smiled "Of corse" and in an instant he was inside her, he was pushing hard against her and she let out a moan as he held her hips as he pushed deeper and deeper. She smiled as the sweat began to build on his body, he was getting quicker and quicker, before he stilled and he smiled as he filled her, the warm liquid shooting through her tiny body. She let out a moan as he sighed, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and laughed "You seen what you are doing to me.. turning me into an old man". She grinned and he took hold of her hands as she eased off him "Do you wana go for a drink and celebrate.. that you promise yourself to me?". He nodded "Yeah".

They walked into the pub and towards the bar, he gestured towards the group of their colleagues "You wanna go and spread the good news and I will get us a drink... beer?". She smiled "Ok thanks". He walked to the bar and smiled to the barmaid "Two beers please love..." his voice interupted "I thought I chucked you out". He turned to face him "Yeah you did but for no good reason... so me and my girlfriend.. we are gunna have a quiet drink with our friends... we are having a little celebration.." Mark glared at him "You think you are real clever eh?" Smithy smirked "Well I have a beautiful woman to go home with after a nice beer... and see you... you have no one... still pissed off about losing her.. see you Mark". He walked back towards the table and Marks words grabbed him "I will wipe that smug look off your face.. you just wait". Smithy turned back to him "I'll look foward to it" he turned away and headed to the table. "...your half engaged?" he heard the tail end of Callums comment. "Sort of yeah.. it is a sign of commitment..". He placed her beer infront of her and smiled round their friends as Mickey interupted "The only thing Smithy has ever been commited to is the job... how do you reckon he made Inspector at the right side of forty?". Smithy nodded "Yeah you know what.. you are right.. my job is all thats ever been important... until I met Stevie.. now I know what I want from my life... and she is sitting right here..." he turned to her and grinned "I love you with all my heart Stevie Moss and I will spend my life showing you". She grinned "I love you too Dale Smith". He rested down next to her, right now his life couldnt be more perfect and he couldnt be happier.

* * *

**A big thank you and please look out for the sequel, it should be here in the next week :-) xxxx please leave me a review xx**


End file.
